


Zemsta (za Krzywdę)

by Ijustneededanewname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, medieval?au, yes im reposting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 90,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustneededanewname/pseuds/Ijustneededanewname
Summary: Levi Ackerman becomes Rivaille through wanting to make a name for himself from the assassin's family he came from. His grandfather tried stealing the throne and had sent his son (Levi's uncle) to do it. The young prince Erwin had bested him at a young age and he still struggles with what occurred that night. Both of the men are haunted by it and work to make something of themselves away from it.Rivaille begins coming for revenge for a bounty, makes allies along the way, and even crosses paths with the royals.





	1. Chapter 1

The clips were fastened just under his right arm before his arms dropped from the breast plate to further tighten the gauntlets he wore. They already felt tight enough, but he had to be certain they weren't going to fall off in the middle of combat. With the gauntlets re-checked, he tightened the leather straps around his thighs, feeling the muscle and skin straining against them before checking the plates against his legs and pulling straps taut against his calf muscles. 

His hood was pulled on and fastened in to the pauldrons attached to his shoulders. The leather hood had a lining of thick chain mail, and an intricate design sewn into the thick leather. His sheath was hooked in and his sword pushed in. Blades were attached to his ankles, just on the inside of his boots before his gloves were pulled on, thick and bearable against attacks if they had to be. The palms had strong grips, where he could hook them into walls if need be, or into other's faces. 

Everything clinks as he walks, though he looks dressed and drowned in long leather armor. A full quiver his taken off the wall and instead strapped across his back, an old bow pulled on after. He pushes the door open and steps outside into the moonlight, heading towards the stables. Few are out in the night, aside from the soldiers and military men guarding the city and scouring distances. 

They never look up. 

The horse has no saddle, but he has no need for one. He rides to his destination, just south of the castle walls and clambers off, smacking the horse's rear end and watching it gallop away before he starts his climb up the large wall. Certain rocks jutting out gives for a far easier climb up the several dozen feet. He hoists himself up and balances as his eyes scour around the well-protected grounds. 

The king's trusted advisor is already drunk and trying to sniff the weeds in the garden. The guards are acting unsure as to stop him or to leave him to his actions. 

The space between the wall of the castle and the wall protecting it is cleared, just barely. He grips himself against the wall with clenched teeth before bringing himself up further and towards the darkened window. His fingers press against the sill and his head peeks up to glance in. 

Empty. 

He jimmies with the window before pulling it open and vanishing inside, shutting it silently behind himself and locking it. He moves as quietly as he can across the wooden floor towards the bedroom door, pressing his ear against it silently. Footsteps are distant, and voices are scarce. He opens the door with care and peeks outside, dim light flooding into his dark room. The halls between the bedrooms are abandoned, and no light can be seen coming out from under any door. 

He steps out and looks towards the prince's room. 

There's only one mission here, but perhaps he could be paid extra for extra work. His foot grounds him into the carpet and his boots lead him instead to the assigned door. It's unlocked. Idiots. He pushes it open and finds the King nude, laying on his stomach with his wife, the Queen as nude as her husband and laying on her side, facing away from her husband. 

His fingers wrap around the hilts of his blades and he unsheathes them from beneath his armor, thinking of his best plan of action. He could kill her first, then go for the King. Her throat was open and revealed to him, and the King's back was more than simple to get such a sharp blade through. 

He chimes them together and grins before stepping inside. 

A long blade at his throat stops him and in his shock he freezes completely. His eyes follow from the edge of the blade, down the haft where a smaller hand held it. An arm flicked with budding blond hair lead towards dedicated and strong blue eyes. There sat only a very small amount of fear, ones so similar to the kings, and a pair he'd been contracted to decimate. 

The prince holds his wrist steady with his other hand, his feet in a fighting stance. Even if he stands only in his sleepwear, he couldn't help but respect the young idiot. 

He moves quickly, slashing his blades at the young kids throat. When he's met with air, he looks up, finding the kid stepping back and bringing the blade back at his own face. His quick motions halt the blade in its tracks, gauntlets causing the blade to bounce and quiver. The young boy gasps but blocks the taller man's sword. 

He can hear footsteps, and soon someone is talking from downstairs. 

''You won't get out of here alive!'' the prince shouts. He glances over his shoulder as he blocks the kids sword once more, seeing the royals shifting in their bed, older and wiser blue eyes looking on towards at him. 

His hood is pricked off by the edge of a blade and he feels it hit at his shins before he's back to fighting with the young boy, hearing heavy footfalls coming up the stairs towards the fight. If he can't get the older royals, he was determined to get this young kid. He swings his sword over his head and brings it towards the boys throat. 

''What makes you think I won't take you down with me?'' he asks. 

With determination, the boy blocks the swing and leans forward, the two putting all their weight against each other and their swords. The smaller blond is slipping against the carpet. 

''Because you're not watching me properly.''

The boy brings his sword up and he's ready to pounce at his chest, jabbing it towards green colored cloth before the boy twirls and brings the sword at the backs of his legs. Splitting pain erupts and he hits the ground, hearing his sword clatter against the wooden floor. His arrows slip from the quiver and accompany his knives on the carpet. 

He rolls over and peers up at strong blue eyes, the guards formless ocean coming up behind him. Hands are grabbing him and hoisting him up. 

''Take him to the dungeon.'' the prince orders. He just lightly hears the king back his son's orders before he's being dragged off. 

''Justice won't always work.'' he spits towards the younger man, pulling against the grip on his biceps. 

-

**_'Sometimes you have to kill.'_ **

The bed creaks and moans under him as he rolls to his feet. His mother must already be up. Levi lifts his eyes and sees her in the corner, stirring something in the pot over the fire. Her eyes are looking considerably drained, and the bags are darker. For every hour of sleep he gets, she suffers more throughout the night. 

Levi stands carefully and stretches, feeling his back and body pop before walking towards the fireplace and placing his hands on his mother's shoulders. He kisses the top of her head. 

''Morning Ma,'' he tells her. 

''There's quite a lot to do today.'' she tells him. 

''I know.'' he rubs her bony shoulder's carefully. ''There's always something more to do.''

''Get Fa and tell him that Gwiazda needs to have her hooves cleaned.''

He avoids telling her again that he left long ago for work, dressed with his shield and his dagger, and never ended up coming back. 

''Or get your Uncle to do it.''

It's not worth his time to explain the assassination attempt again, either.

''I will, Ma. And you can check the hooves later too.''

''Good. Get to the peg pens.''

''Yes Ma.'' 

He'll get breakfast afterwards. 

''I love you Ma.''

''I love you too...''

He hasn't heard his name muttered in four years.

Levi turns and pulls his boots on by the door before stepping out into the morning wind. The guards had patrolled their home and questioned them to the point of insanity, breaking Levi's mother into a shell of who she had once been. It was a waste of their time to get any sort of word from the scared twelve year old, who cowered in the corner of the stables. It wasn't until he tried protecting his mother did they pull their weapons, but deemed the family useless. 

Some of their hard earned crops were taken, and a horse, leaving them with one horse and not enough to eat that winter. The walk into the city wasn't difficult, but having Ackerman branded on most things they owned caused an issue. 

Once it was discovered that one of the Lord's son's was a part of the largest assassin group in the land, and had made an attempt on the King's life, everything belonging to Ackerman was turned on over their heads.

Five years ago. 

And still, Levi's father had not come back for him or his mother. 

His uncle, the eldest out of the sons and what would have been the heir to the riches and the manors, was left to rot in the castle dungeons. The last Levi had seen him, he was being paraded through the city grounds, lucky to not have a pole up his ass, or impaled in him any other way. The fucker grinned his way to death and had the audacity to point his nephew out in the crowd. 

Nothing more was heard or seen about the infamous Lord's son after his court hearing. 

Story spread like fire about the prince's bravery in the dead of night, and the actions he took to keep both himself and his parents safe. Security was tightened up around the castle grounds and there was word that the king's advisor had been fired before the city tried to adjust back to a normal rhythm. 

But anytime the Ackerman boy entered, he was looked down upon. 

It wasn't his fault his uncle had lost his mind and joined the assassin's cult. He wasn't looking for power, or fame. He sure as hell wasn't looking to kill anyone when he was simply trying to sell their crops. 

Levi had sold their last horse to keep them afloat, though his mother hadn't noticed. He lugged the cart back and forth to the city on a regular basis, and kept to himself since he grew up. The first time he tried taking the cart by himself, he was nearly thirteen years of age and it took him seven hours to get it there properly. 

Patrols had simply glanced and laughed. 

Luckily, today he simply cleared out the pig pens and checked the stables for anything in the hay. The fields of crops were doing fine; the air hadn't been cold enough to truly kill anything off. And though he got less than he'd hoped for in the past, it was still enough to keep the merchants in the city happy and get them enough money for new boots and perhaps fixing up a wall or two. 

Levi trudges back inside to find his mother stirring the stew over a non-existent fire and he takes the spoon from her hand and sets it aside before helping her stand and leading her to the chair outside the door where she can watch the grass flow and the sky turn a brighter blue. 

''It's nice outside today,'' he promises her as he gets her seated. Levi crouches to put her shoes on for her. ''You haven't been outside for two weeks. Enjoy it out here. And... Call for me if you need something. I'll leave the door open...''

He leaves the door open and sits adjacent to her, scooping stew into his bowl. It's leeks and some beetroot with turnip that he put in the pot the night before. He'd even snuck some venison in after trading with the hunter. Levi eats it quietly, though it's begun to grow old and tastes stale. Its food in his stomach, and he can't complain. It's keeping him sustained enough to stay alive. 

Levi fills his bowl once more and sets it on his mother's lap as he steps outside with a bag of supplies.

Her eyes at least flick across the horizon to show she's showing signs of proper consciousness. 

''I've got to go into town to get these fixed.'' he tells her. ''If something bad happens, get into the house quickly.''

Its what she'd tell him to do when he was younger and she'd need to take the trip by herself. 

Levi sighs when he gets no response and instead adjusts how the bag sits on his shoulders before following the stone path up to the broken walls and the extravagant castle in the background. Guards take glances to him and one splits away from a mate to follow him towards the massive gates. 

He steps foot in the city and kids run past. Water runs through the city as a constant rhythm. He assumes all the guards are instantly watching him, assumes that he's the reason why there's a mistrust rippling through everyone, why he captures attention as he steps into the city. Levi adjusts the bag and trudges on towards the blacksmith's. 

He can hear a group of galloping horses and he lifts his head along with the rest of the kids around him, looking up towards the gates. It's an explosion of noise once the prince rides in with his _hounds_ behind him. His hounds wear similar armor and grin with him, laughing as his cocky ass rides in at full speed through the city gates. Levi has to step back quickly to avoid being knocked over and he watches the group gallop through. 

Levi still couldn't believe that after twenty years, _that_ was what bested his uncle. 

The stories of the prince's bravery caused his head and and his ego to swell beyond capable, human standards. Even his grin radiated his cockiness. He was unsure why everyone was so proud, and mighty with his coming back before the prince raised the head of a griffin up for everyone to see. 

Applause followed before he galloped back to the castle gates, his herd of allies splitting away. 

He could kill two griffins without a group of assholes behind him, cheering him on his way and practically doing it for him. 

Three if he really wanted to get cocky himself. 

-

He drops from the saddle and feels a clap on his back as the griffin's head is taken off of him. The prince runs his fingers through his hair and clasps his hands against his friend's. 

''Another successful hunt!'' he shouts, his friend smiling along with him before they turn and walk from the horses. 

''We should drink and feast!''

''Of course! We could handle a griffin so well, we should be rewarded.''

''No one had done it so easily!'' 

''Erwin...''

He looks up at the sound of his name and finds his father standing with his advisor and his personal guard. Erwin's smile falters. 

''Father? Is there an issue?'' he asks. ''I mean, if you hadn't wanted me to bring the head into the castle, I could have it removed-''

''The griffin is not the issue, Erwin.'' his father tells him. A simple motion from the older man has Erwin's closest friend scurrying away in an obedient silence. ''Come,''

He follows his father, unclipping his sword from his side and carrying the sheath in his hand. 

''Did something happen?'' he questions his father the entire trip on to the Great Hall, where only the four of them stand, an odd occurrence to the usual bustle of servants and common folk asking for help. That or the appearance of an across-land empire requesting servitude towards their own royalty. ''Is it the-''

''Erwin.'' his father interrupts him once more. ''Silent. Allow me to speak.''

His father stays standing, orbiting away from the throne. 

''You know of my feats before I took the honor of being King, don't you?'' he asks. Erwin nods. The Civil War was one of uncertain times and a plummet in time where both his uncle and his grandparents were killed for the throne. His father had been pulled away from his ancient studies to take over the throne for he and his people. His dreams of being a famed scholar, and of leading a calm life had been demolished, and not long after his successful raid on his own city, he was mourning the deaths of the previous royals. ''I earned the trust of our kingdom with those feats, Erwin. I secured a treaty between the warring cities and in time took control over what I needed, only then marrying your mother and later having you.''

''You want me to earn-''

''Silent!''

He bites his tongue. 

''I never wish for you to experience the times I had, the pain I had in trying what occurred. I was brought closer to my people, I gave them what they needed and I have not once been taken for granted. I do not want you to engage in wars, or to risk your life, but if it would come to it, I, and our people, need to know that you would risk your life for them.''

Erwin stares at his father, wishing to speak. 

''You saved our lives when you were only fourteen, Erwin.'' his father tells him. ''Only six years ago. But with a talk with my court and listening to the voices of our people, my concerns have increased tenfold. Your people wish to know that you would nearly give your life for them now as you would have done for your mother and I when you were still at such a young age.''

''What do you wish I do?''

''The... Hunts out in the forests. Riding into the city and disregarding everyone around you... That is far from how a royal acts, and I know I've raised you better than that.''

He clenches his hand at his side as his father approaches the large throne. 

''I haven't seen an issue with it since it began.''

''You take on bounties and hunts for fun, although the common people rely on the hunters in the kingdom to do it. They do not need a future king to kill the griffins or the giants for them. To fight the trolls in caves and under bridges. They need to know that their kin would be safe to follow the future king into battle. One who is trained, intelligent. I am not saying you are not trained, nor intelligent, my son. But there are many things that you will need to understand before I can think of handing this crown and this throne off to you. Many things you will need to go through. From the courts and feasts, to sloshing through muddy grounds stained with blood of both your enemies, and your allies. You have been raised and lived through the far more angelic side of life here. Your mother took you to help the common people when you were only a small boy, and raised you to aid the travelers and give thanks to the merchants and the barmaids that keep our city afloat.

I am glad that that you were taught to appreciate that side of life, to see the side of life I was never properly introduced to until I was far into my twenties and traveling from town to town to learn, getting to the College. I do not want you to think that you are only a prince, a royal, and nothing more. It is a title, our last name is something to feel pride in, to appreciate. We are the Kings of this Empire. But, with that comes trust and a long education. Not simply the protocol of introducing ourselves to Lords and Jarls from far lands. There is more to it than prancing around with your band of royal hunters. Its been so long since you've seen the other side of life, or even tried to live it, and that I must blame myself for.''

Erwin lifted his brows.

''You and the court have already come to an agreement?''

His father shakes his head, running his thumb through his beard. 

''Not yet.'' he sighs. ''No, not yet. But once the terms and the decision is made, you will see to following it through. Understand that the city peoples opinion will be taken as well. We've the most educated individuals of the kingdom at our sides.''


	2. Chapter 2

**The arrow is pulled back along with the string, following the feathered neck of the griffin. It's moving about the carcass of the cow, pushing it with its beak and sniffing it. Long and deadly talons grip the carcass and pull, ripping the flesh. Its an ear-splitting noise, and the release of his arrow is simply a whisper in the wind.**

When his eyes open, he is peering at the same ceiling that he looked up at for the last twenty years. Levi sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes, still thinking that he could smell the blood of the carcass in his nose. He looks up around their lodge and poked the embers of the fire, checking with a small light that no one was bleeding. He checked over his sleeping mother first, finding no signs of blood before checking himself. There was no cause for worry, and the metallic smell no longer lingered in his nostrils. 

Levi tosses the piece of wood back in the fire and it crackles, the male sitting in front of it and rubbing his hand down his face. 

Even if he could, his mother could never survive in the lodge alone while he was out hunting for his own glory. She was stuck in her own mind, reliving the same day over and over again, and Levi had just grown to be accustomed to it. He enabled it, even. Levi had found solace in the similar rhythm when he was younger and scared. But now, he found it irritating. No one would want to take his mother in, they spoke of her losing her mind to the spirits of the land and her son, the useless farm worker. 

He could be so much more than that. 

If only he didn't need to take care of his mother. 

He's up earlier in the morning working through the fields and collecting the best produce. He puts a double amount in the cart and adds in their most fetching crop, wheat, before grabbing his knife and killing one of the pigs. 

Levi collects half of the meat and puts it in the cart as well before checking his mother. She's woken up late and is stirring the stew in the pot over the fire. He pulls the cart up the hill with dirtied hands and filth beneath his nails, grounding his feet into the stone to get it towards the city gates. 

The guards open the doors and allow him in, watching the mound of food he's collected that morning wheel past. The kids run down again but stop together, noticing the increase of what he's brought that morning. 

The familiar merchant is only just stepping from their home when they spot Levi. 

''Gods,'' they say, coming to help him. They take one side and wheel it behind their home, both dropping the handles. Instantly they're checking the food and notice the meat in the back. ''Did you kill one of your pigs?''

He wipes his brow and nods. 

''Why?! That's what's been keeping you alive so long! You and your mother both!''

''I have!'' he snaps. ''Three more are alive, two adults and piglet. The farm needs to be maintained and my mother needs to be taken care of. I can't be staying in that lodge any longer.''

The merchant studies his face before looking back into the cart and checking everything. 

''You're... Asking for a rather large trade.''

''I'm asking for your help.'' he tells them. ''I've been doing his for several years, supplying you with what earns you gold and keeps you living in this city. I ask of you... You need to farm for me for only one more year...''

The merchant lowers their head and Levi looks up as the merchant's wife steps out with their daughter. She notices him and gives him a greeting before pushing her daughter along. The merchant watches his family walk away. 

''When are you planning on leaving?''

''Whenever you agree to help me.''

He's met with a pair of hard brown eyes, but they soften quickly. 

''Come back for dinner. I have something to cook now,'' they tell him. Levi leaves without pay and trudges back to the lodge on the outskirts of the city. 

If the merchant decided to help or not, Levi would still receive pay for bringing them food, so it was enough. 

He approaches the lodge and stops, looking at how barren the fields were now looking. He was asking quite a lot of the merchant, to get back to farming, for he and his family to take care of his mother and look after his pigs. The merchant left farming when he was a young man, just as Levi wished he could do. 

But his family still ran the farm back where the merchant came from. Levi was told tales of the merchants sister still running the mill and keeping the farm up, how they supported the Lord who lived in the city. 

Levi opens the door and finds his mother still stirring the pot. 

''There's quite a lot to do today.'' she states. He closes his eyes and turns his back to her. She's silent where Levi usually answers her before she talks once more. ''Get Fa and tell him that Gwiazda needs to have her hooves cleaned... Or get your uncle to do it.''

He sits down beside the doorway and looks up at the clouds, the cool wind blowing into him. The piglet comes up to him and sits beside him as his mother talks to herself in the lodge. Levi recites his and her lines to himself as she keeps speaking, petting the piglet gently. 

-

Levi walks back into town that night for dinner, his mother having fought against him to go to sleep, promptly telling him to go away. He's cleaned up as best as he can to meet with the family. The task he has asked them to take on is large and he couldn't help but feel guilty since asking them for their aid. 

The light posts burn and guide his way towards the merchant's home, where he can see light coming from their windows. Levi musters his courage up and wipes away any dirt he thinks sits on his person before knocking. The door opens and he is greeted with open arms and the beautiful smell of pork cooking. 

He's offered drink and a nice place to sit before the merchant's daughter begins chatting and babbling on about her dreams of the future and fairy tales she wish she could live in. Her mother sits with a soft smile on her face before food is served. He listens to them talk about their day before it is turned around to him, asking questions about his day. 

Levi answers as truthfully as he can, though he is uncomfortable and feels he is uninteresting. He gives them as much explanation as he can before the merchants daughter runs to her room to find something for Levi to read to her. 

''Explain how a day with your mother usually is.'' the merchants wife asks of him. 

''Its always in the same rhythm.'' he tells her. ''She wakes up and tries to make a stew over the fire, then tells me to get my father to clean our horses hooves, or get my uncle to do so. While I go out and do my errands, she simply sits and stirs the pot. It isn't until I eat and get her to eat something does she change her actions. Usually to watching the horizon or trying to understand where my father was and why he wasn't back already to eat. I spent so many years in the comfort of the rhythm that she's gotten violent about the idea of getting too far from our farm.''

The couple both show fear at this. 

''She isn't a violent person. She's just... Very confused. I think if I could convince her of something, she'd step into a different rhythm.''

The merchant's wife nods. 

''I had a similar issue with my father back home before I moved here officially... Shock from wars sent him into it. I don't want to imagine what the soldiers used to try to get information out of your mother about your uncle.''

It's abrupt but its honest.

''I will help you, Levi.'' she tells him. ''I will take care of your mother while you are gone.''

''I wish only for a couple months at a time.''

''A year is my limit before I want you to come back to here.'' she orders him firmly. ''The city has been ignorant to how you have kept us fed for the past several years. We have got a community here, one that has treated you as an outcast, to keep the farm well. Your pigs will be looked after, but there is a condition.''

He waits for her to continue, yet her husband speaks for her. 

''The Tyłek family wants to purchase the stables.''

''I don't see how that's an issue.'' he tells them. ''We haven't had a horse or living creature live in those since I was small. Is there a catch that I'm missing?''

''They wish to not make the purchase very public. They ask that most of the money be given to us, and the remainder to you. We told them they could go fuck themselves. We're still waiting for the deal to be made.''

Levi grins gently before wiping it from his mouth. 

''No, its okay.'' he tells them.

''Once the money is sorted out, we will be more than happy to accompany your mother into our home. We've got an extra bed set out just for her.''

Levi stands with them.

''She likes taking care of things. Give her something more to do than stir a pot and I'm sure she won't be a hassle.''

They organize a plan to have his mother get comfortable in their home before Levi leaves for home. 

-

He wakes up before her, smelling the cold wind from inside the weak home before he stands abruptly and opens the door, getting the crown of flowers the girl gave him the evening before off of the mantel. His mother sits up, and like clockwork begins to head for the chair. 

Levi turns and takes her hand, lifting it up before he places his hand on her hip. His voice has never been exceptionally well, but he sings, a rhythm to his dance. She's unsure of what they're doing, or why, as he turns and twirls her. 

''There's a dance today.'' he tells her. ''Hosted by a nice family. They've asked us to come special. Look, their daughter even made that for you.''

He points, still holding his mother's hand, to the mantel. Her eyes shine once she locks on to it and so far, she's forgotten her usual morning rhythm. 

''Ohh,'' Levi lets her go and pick it up, gently placing it on her head before she turns to him. ''How do I look?''

The tears in his eyes are ignored as he smiles. 

''Gorgeous, Ma.''

Levi helps her bathe, as he's done for years, and redresses her in the pretty red dress the merchants wife gifted him yesterday. His mother combs her own hair but begins to falter, Levi soon taking over and humming a tune to her. He even braids her hair and places the crown on her head. He uses the bucket of water for her to look at her reflection to pry her shoes off of her feet and replace them with another pair, cleaned half to death just to look new. 

He takes her hand and steps from the lodge, watching her spin happily across the road. She sings to herself, arms out and dress twirling around her. Her braid reaches out and the purple flowers on her head sit still. Levi sings with her and she takes his arm, sighing happily into his shoulder as he leads her towards the city gates. 

The guards are unsure of what to do as she kisses each of them on the cheek and steps into the city, Levi glancing to them quickly before following her inside. He bites his cheek to keep his emotions at bay as she waves to people and smiles to others, people she used to call old friends no longer afraid to say hello to her. 

She curtsies to a little girl who comments on her dress and Levi catches her before she falls over on uncertain feet. Levi takes her on a beeline towards the home but allows her to stop to smell the flowers and bask in the sun. She lets out a long sigh and looks at Levi, truly looks at him with life back in her eyes and smiles broadly. 

''My, my,'' she tells him. She speaks no longer to him as the merchant approaches with his wife. Levi follows them into their home and a bag of coins is handed to him by the merchants daughter. 

''Tyłek paid.'' she tells him. ''Its enough to get a good bow and gear if you're actually gonna go on out adventuring.''

He takes it gratefully. 

''I really am.'' he tells her. She smiles and rushes past up to his mother, greeting her with pristine manners. Levi watches his mother greet the girl in return and the merchant begins playing music for them to dance to, stringing out a rhythm for them all. The wife dances with the older woman, both knowing every step and every motion, from where their backs press together to where they join arms and hop around each other with glee. 

Levi stays for a few hours before the merchant comes to his side. 

''You don't want it to get too late in the day, Levi.'' he tells him. ''You've got to get wherever you're going before nightfall. It gets dangerous out there, and I know you've never been further than the crosshair of bridges at the East, or the Windmill to the West.''

''I thought she might want to say goodbye,'' he says softly, looking up at his mother. She's laughing with the other two girls before looking up at her son and waving. 

''You look just like your father, Levi!'' she tells him. ''But you get your good looks from me!''

His face softens and he smiles gently in her direction. 

''I've got to go, Ma. Have fun here, alright?''

She's forgotten who he is once more and Levi swallows thickly before stepping out of the home with the merchant. Levi organizes his things as the merchant promises to keep the lodge and everything clean and safe for his arrival. 

''I won't be anymore than a year.'' he keeps promising the other man. 

Levi hooks his bag on and looks up at the other. 

''Be careful out on the road, Levi.'' he tells him. ''I'm hoping you keep your promise.''

The other smiles gently and he nods to the other before walking up to the main marketplace. The booths are filled but people are rather scarce for the High King's city marketplace. He heads towards the armory with his bag of coins and approaches the forge. A new sword is being dipped into water, it sizzling as the hot metal touches the cool liquid. 

''Can I help you?'' he's asked. 

''I need some arrows, is all.'' he tells them. 

They nod and his purchase is made, Levi revealing only a small fraction of what he was paid by Tyłen to purchase them. He purchases some food before heading out of the city, turning his back to the castle and the city gates. 

-

It's dangerous on the roads outside of the city limits, especially dangerous when walking on foot. A horse or carriage could get one away from a bandit or thief quickly, but walking was another story entirely. 

Aside from the occasional bandit train or criminal on the run, dangers also lurked in the tall grass and dense forests, as well as the winding rivers and waterfalls. Cultists enjoyed lurking in them all equally, sure, but the animals inhabiting them were another story. Wolves of great size, bears, as well as rats laced with disease and the monsters living in the dark. 

Griffins were a new occurrence, having migrated to their lands three years ago and the amount of fucking they did lead for them to inhabit more land and grow closer to the high castle perched on the high rock. The spriggans he hoped were tall tales, as well as trolls. But after watching the prince proudly and stupidly parade the griffin's head through the city gates made Levi question if they truly _were_ real. 

He was very little when his father told him about his job, hunting monsters and keeping giants away from the farm. Traveling for work, even if it meant across the kingdom to sort out an imp problem. Levi's father made it sound like he was the best there was, and he believed it for a long time, too. He was only little when he watched his father ride away towards the shore to get paid for a bounty on the sea creatures attacking fishermen. 

**_'Are dragons real?'_ **

_**'Few and far between now.'** _

Levi had inherited his father's voice. He wondered if he could ever do it justice. 

He travels on towards the small village just south of the city, a decent walk away. But its a place to start. He's new, and if he gets something simple he can work well to earn his pay, and hopefully keep as a hunter. If a name gets spread around, people would come looking for _him_ , instead of him having to go searching for _them_.

Another stone bridge crossing the river leads him to the village, shrouded by the mountain during the daytime and cradled by the river. He sees the city guards watching from the viewpoints, and he feels their eyes on them. Of course they're watching him, not because they've instantly recognized the Ackerman lineage, but he's a newcomer, a _very_ new traveller. He hasn't ever travelled outside of the crosshair of bridges his entire life, and it feels like they _know_ it.

Levi walks under the bridge and through the open gates, looking up at the new village. It's simply made of homes similar to his own. Only they're a bit bigger, and have a second story to them. None of them are made of stone, aside some with extra protection and support. There's a mill beside the river, and he hears someone hitting metal with a hammer. 

It feels oddly comforting, even though he's in a very new place. 

He sees the Inn sign and hops up the steps, pushing the door open and stepping inside. No windows greet the sun as a welcome friend and it forces his eyes to dim into the darkness. The inn is illuminated by the cooking pit in the center and only that, Levi peering around. Very experienced and very worn down looking travelers glance to him, a bard is playing an instrument lightly and a scarred soldier is watching him. He notices, only, that the soldier has no leg. He ducks his head and heads toward the innkeeper quickly. 

''You're new.'' he tells him. 

''Yeah...'' Levi responds. 

''No, _really_ new.'' 

He glances up, irritated, and finds amusement in the other's eyes. 

''Looking for something?''

''Looking for work.'' he states. 

''What kind?''

''I can hunt.'' 

''Hm,'' the innkeeper looks him up and down. ''What's your biggest kill?''

''Wolves.''

''Unless you want to kill and hunt the pack of wolves on the road leading out, I don't see how useful you'd be to anyone.''

''Would anyone be willing to pay?''

''Someone might take the pelts. I'd pay you for the teeth. Families here, some need to be fed. Wolf meat can do that. The bones, I'm sure one of the travelers might think it'd be useful.''

Levi fishes coins from his belongings. 

''I need a room.''

''How long?''

''Three nights?''

''The amount you have will get you two.''

He sets them down on the surface of the wood and watches the other's eyes land on his fingers, pressing the gold into table. 

''That's all I need.''

The innkeeper scoops the gold off the table and points the middle door on the left side. 

''That one's open.'' 

Levi glances at the rest of the inn before opening his room door and stepping inside, shutting it behind him. He grabs his bag of coins and pushes it up under the wardrobe, far back in the corner so no one could see it before hooking his bag up. His extra amount of clothing is stripped and he takes his bow and quiver, his knife in his belt. 

He's comfortable enough leaving his belongings in the room as he travels to where the innkeeper had pointed out the wolves. He hears them before he sees them, just outside the opposing gate to the village. 


	3. Chapter 3

He's comfortable enough leaving his belongings in the room as he travels to where the innkeeper had pointed out the wolves. He hears them before he sees them, just outside the opposing gate to the village.

They're fighting each other over a baby deer, growing and snarling before two others break them up. Levi spends most of the day watching them from a safe distance, only ever seeing the four of them. They linger in a certain radius, as if understanding where the humans were and were the edge of the forest line was, where the road began. He was wary about the dark chasm that was their home, a cave carved into the rock face where he watched them enter and leave, at one point dragging the carcass of the deer into the darkness. 

It's dark and its late when he enters the inn once more, most of the travelers he'd seen either retired to their rooms or were now gone. Levi approaches the innkeeper as he's sweeping the floor. 

''How much of an issue are the wolves?'' he asks. 

''They never bother the village folk.'' the man sweeps dust into the corner before starting just beside Levi's foot. ''Never cross our paths. They always go for those on the road, assuming they've gotten too close to their home. Can 'ear them howling some nights, snarling during others. They're not that much of a problem to us.''

Levi pulls the bow over his head and starts at his quiver's hook. 

''You're wasting your time, boy.''

''I'm starting from somewhere.'' he responds, heading directly for his room. 

It's difficult sleeping knowing his mother won't be stirring a pot of stew the next morning, but he can only hope she's happy and comfortable with the merchant's family. She had gotten so immersed with them when he was there that morning, it hopefully wasn't an issue for her to go to sleep with them as well. 

Levi rolls over facing the wardrobe and shuts his eyes, going over the same story she told him for years in his head, hoping that it brings him comfort to sleep. 

-

He's up early the next morning, working on a plan of attack. He made a trap for them the night before, made of simple rope and his own belongings. If it didn't work, Levi would be fucked, but so far he was confident in his capabilities and craftsmanship. 

The wolves are hunting in the thicker part of the wooded area and it lets Levi begin setting it up. He's up on a tree branch, hooking rope over the branches when he spots a group in the corner of the village, just watching. Levi tightens the knot and drops down, tossing some pork scraps into his trap area. Making sure the wolves are where he last saw them, he begins working at two tree trunks, weakening the bases of them before he looks up and around, disappearing into the shrubbery.

The worst part was simply waiting. He waits, curled into himself with the end of the rope loosely tied around his ankle. His bow is readied, arrow eased onto the string as the pack comes back to their cave, three out of the four picking up the scent he left behind. Levi bites the inside of his cheek as they approach it, sniffing and moving leaves with their snouts to find the pork he'd left. 

He feels his ankle tense, wanting to pull the trap, but he waits. The wolves snuffle further and further, coming closer and he jerks his ankle, letting loose his arrow at the same time. His contraption hooks around a leg of both wolves and draws them into the tree, the rope dragging Levi across the brush and branch and dirt towards the other two. His arrow successfully hits one, directly in the throat and his ears are bombarded with the sound of pained yowls. The fourth has only a split second before its charging him and Levi is bringing up his knife. 

It bites at him, getting the collar of his shirt as he keeps its snout just far enough from his face. He wrangles with it, its fangs and sharp teeth gnashing side to side before he sinks his blade into its chest. He pushes it off and gives a silent word before pulling his knife out of its heart and looking up to his other catches. The wolf with the arrow in its throat is suffering on the floor, and he cuts into its chest quickly before looking up at the other two. 

They're spinning and trying to bite their way out of it, Levi hacking the tree down and watching it fall, killing the wolves. He slings one over each shoulder and lugs the other two under his arms, walking back into the village. His audience comes around the side of one building and watch him as he walks to the river's edge to begin skinning and cleaning. 

Levi sets the pelts to one side and begins cutting the meat and sawing at the bone, removing organs and making a mess of himself. Some coins are dropped into the puddle of blood in front of him and he looks up at the calloused hands that left them behind. 

''For the pelts.'' its the blacksmith he'd seen earlier that day, preparing his work station. Levi hands him two and keeps the coin. Some of the meat he sells to separate villagers, bones he cleans and gives to the travelers that ask for them. Most of his customers buy just as the innkeeper said. A couple of the travelers ask for a heart or two, or other things as 'ingredients'. He doesn't question it, just sells them what they want. 

He dunks himself into a more private part of the river to clean himself afterwards. The cold water rushes around his body and he sucks air in quickly at the feeling. Levi lowers his hand into the greenish water and watches it run red with blood on his hands before it flows off of him. His shoulder stings lightly due to the bite he'd suffered earlier in the day, but ignored. He has some scratches thanks to the branches he was dragged across, but he was just happy that his flawed plan worked. 

Levi treats the wound by himself, heating some metal and closing the wound with a burning blade against his skin. 

-

He's travelled past the forests and through a destroyed village into vast and open fields with nothing new but a wolf pelt and burn marks shrouding the bites on his shoulder. Beyond, he finds a new city, with a castle within. It isn't as big as the High King's castle, or broad. It's more of a manor, one built for a Lordship to look over his own people. 

The sun is dipping below the horizon in hues of pink and purple when Levi approaches the gates and heads inside. Its quieter as he remembers the city being, but its more closed in, with high homes and sharp rooftops. The cobblestones drip from something leaking from the second-story homes. It feels closed in, and there isn't much room for walking. People shuffle through, peasants, farmers, soldiers, and from what he can see, individuals in shining armor. 

The armor is a dark grey, each wearing tattered flags of a constellation on them. Levi follows the bustle through the crowded streets, past armored men in furs and heavily armed individuals with their faces painted over with different colors. He stumbles out of the crowd and into what he assumed was the Inn. 

Its got a broad floor and voices echo from every wall. Groups of friends are drinking ale together, some are eating, but its relaxed. He wouldn't say it was inviting, but he didn't feel entirely unsafe there. 

Levi crosses the floor towards the head table and he's greeted kindly by an older woman who announces that she's in charge. 

''I've got plenty of ale, and plenty of food.'' she announces as Levi presses himself against the counter. 

''Sounds nice, but I'm looking for some work.''

''Some of the lord's men brought this the other day.'' she grabs a piece of paper from under her table and hands it to him. ''Bounty for an escapee.''

Levi takes it and unfolds it, reading it over. 

Two hundred coin for either the capture or death of a rogue militant archer, turned criminal. He raises his brows as he reads over it before folding it and slipping it in his belt. 

''Where can I find the camp?'' he asks her. She smiles and laughs softly. 

''Towards the giant's fire, its a ruined tower against the cliffside. Can't miss it.'' 

''Thanks,'' he tells her. 

The room he's allowed to stay in has thick blankets and cleaner pillows than he'd ever seen in his life. His window opens up into a view of the bustling street, which he assumes is never calm or quiet. He leaves some of his items behind, pressed up under or against things in the room, in hidden areas. 

Levi leaves with his bow and his knife once more, vanishing into the city with the hope that he survives. 

He'd been hunting in villages and for bards on their travels to get coin, but hadn't yet properly come up against a brawl, nowhere near a bounty. Levi thumbs the string of his bow as he makes his way towards the shaft of light that was the giants campfire. It illuminates the tower just enough, though the moon's do a well enough job anyways. He gets to a higher vantage point and watches them, seeing bandits walking to and from the corners of the tower, the night patrol. 

Levi steers clear of the tower and moves around instead to the cliff, looking over the edge at the tower. He sees a door in the floor that would lead him inside, and he takes several steps back from the cliffside. Levi's feet leave the grass and he hurtles towards the tower, landing on the roof and rolling before sliding to a stop. He pulls the handle to the tower and opens the door, looking down into it. He checks the description of his suspect before he slips inside. 

-

His knife sits against the escapee's throat as he uses him as a guard, simply walking out of the front door. The man has his hands up, stripped down to bare nude as he had slept. Levi had grabbed him how he was, and was now using his bare body as his shield. He held the man by the back of his neck and moved quickly through the now crowded bandits. Levi turns quickly once he passes the main hoard of them and an arrow whizzes over his shoulder, scraping the other man's. 

''You idiots!'' he screams. 

Levi moves back quickly into the darkness and quickly gags the other as for him not to make any noise. He drags him through the grass, back towards the city as he watches the bandits scramble towards the vague direction they vanished into. 

Once a good enough distance away, Levi sits him down on a rock and removes the gag from his mouth, instead tightening the restraints around his wrists. 

''Who are you?'' the man asks. He stays silent. ''That took some skill, y'know. Got past all my men like that. Where did you come from, huh? Did you take a dive off that cliff?''

Levi glances up and the other slinks back just a bit. 

''Took bravery, I need men like you-''

''I don't need anyone like you. Unless I'm getting paid for your head.''

He grabs the other by the bicep and drags him up, steering him towards the city. 

''Are you-are you military trained?''

''No.''

''Bandits! You're from another bandit camp.''

''Still no.''

''Your not a High Kingsman?''

Levi shoves the gag back into his mouth and slips the bounty letter into the band before walking him right to the front gates. 

The crowd splits for them as he walks the man through the streets and towards the lordship's manner, pebbles and stones hitting his payment's nude body as they walk. It must be a living hell, walking through crowds like that. The man struggles lightly against his grip as Levi trudges on, getting to the gates leading into the manor. They're opened and he's lead towards the front doors, his plus one rather underdressed for the situation. 

He pushes the man through the doors and is greeted by well-dressed individuals eyeing and watching the man they sent the bounty for walking through their front door, dirtied and bloodied. His lordship comes out in his sleepwear, unsure of what to make of the situation laid out before him. 

Levi pushes the man to his knees and waits silently for his payment.

His lordship looks over the bounty man before glancing to the smaller man, his brows furrowing but he reaches his hand towards one of his servants. 

''Get me the proper amount to pay him.'' he speaks gently. The male has tight curled hair and green eyes, a thin mustache on his face with just a dab of hair on his chin. His lordship approaches Levi carefully. ''I apologize for being so... Underdressed. Though, _he_ looks far worse than the two of us.''

The man in restraints tries speaking and Levi toes him with his boot, a warning to be silent. His lordship waits for Levi to speak, yet all he does is watch the other man get closer. 

''I am Lord Arvish. I am the leader of this city and sent for a personal bounty against... That man but only two days ago. I'm impressed by how fast you work. As well as giving you your payment, I do hope I can work with you again.'' his servant brings him the appropriate amount of coin and places it in his hand. Arvish presents it to Levi. "I do wish to learn your name.''

Levi watches his catch get dragged to his feet and taken from the lordship's living quarters before glancing towards the other. He couldn't use Ackerman, and his first, Levi, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of it being spoken in the other man's mouth. 

''Rivaille.'' 

''Rivaille...'' the other says carefully before he smiles, holding the coin out to the smaller man. ''I thank you for your hard work. Tell me, where did you find him?''

 ** _Rivaille_** takes the coin and drops his arm. 

''Tower by the giants camp. It's still crawling with bandits. Might want to get your men out there quickly.''

''You got our man, but decided not to kill the bandits? Why?''

''I'm one man.'' he responds. ''I found a faster way.''

''Well...'' Arvish smiles. ''If you ever need work, do come to me first. I've got a long list of things I need your help with.''

''I'm in the local inn if you want me.'' he tells him. 

Levi turns his back to him and stalks away, heading out the doors and the gates of the manor, back down into the bustle and craze that was the city streets. There's an air about the city now, or at least an atmosphere around him. He gets to the inn and several offer to buy him some rounds. Others swarm him and ask about how he captured the criminal. He pushes them all away and instead gets back to the older woman. She slides him a plate of warm food for his troubles. 

''You'll be a part of the history here, now.'' she tells him. 

''I doubt that.'' he pries his bread apart, scooping soup up with it. ''Important for a while, nothing more. What he do, anyway?''

''Raped the lord's young daughter.'' He coughs on his food and she hands him a drink. ''Only a young girl, but you did a service to the city and the lord. When he gets angry, we all feel it. His family has looked over and kept our city safe since before my grandfather was conceived. We can't help but feel like a family sometimes with 'im.''

Levi drinks the ale and clears his throat. 

''Is the girl okay?'' he asks. 

''She's alive. She'll find her way to have revenge on him, don't you worry. He's trapped in that manor until he's either dragged to face a judge or they give their own justice. How was the lord talking to you?''

''Like greeting a friend.'' he tells her. ''He told me if I ever wanted more work, to go to him.''

''I'd take up his offers as much as possible, if I were you. You're young, you've already taken a big step up here in the world, and you've only been here a couple hours. Follow through with the lord, see where it takes ya. Aside from wanting some reputation on your name, you'll want someone to back you. His lordship can do that.''

Levi swirls his drink as he eats a piece of meat, not questioning where it came from.

''Thanks.'' 

He stuffs the meat into the bread after finishing his soup and eats it on his way back to his room. Levi locks the door and toes off his boots, biting into his food. He checks for any inflicted wounds and finds only the scuff on the side of his hand from his drop onto the tower roof. He undresses and slips into bed, snuffing the candle out. 

-

Something is scuffling in the corner, scratching at him to get his attention. He lifts his head and watches the door as it creaks open, a black tar grabbing on the door like a hand before flinging itself inside. 

He startles awake and his fist connects with someone's face. 

''Rivaille!'' the lordship yells. ''Calm down!'' 

Levi looks up to find the lordship holding up his hands. At his feet lay one of the lordship's guards, holding his jaw. The smaller man rubs his fist before noticing his lack of clothing, turning around to pull his pants on. 

''Could knock.'' he tells them. He hears Arvish laugh. 

''I'm sorry, Rivaille.'' Levi looks through the window at the sun that was now shining through, looking down on the street to see kids running barefoot through the filth and the dirt. ''I wanted to speak to you personally about a separate matter.''

''Yeah, I got to speak to you too.'' 

''About?''

Levi turns and stares the lordship's guard down. 

''Make him stand outside, then I'll tell you.''

His lordship glances to his guard and back towards the smaller man. His guard shakes his head but his lordship orders him sternly. Only the two men remain, Levi pulling his shirt on over his head as the door shuts. 

''Is there an issue, Rivaille?''

''I need armor. And some sort of transport.''

''That shouldn't be an issue. I can arrange that for you. As long as you complete as I ask of you.''

''If I'm getting paid, or at least fed, fine.'' he tells the other, turning around fully. ''But I want training too.''

''In?''

''Anything that'll keep me alive longer.''

''I assumed you'd already had training.''

Rivaille pulls his boots on. 

''I'm just some farmer's kid from the city district.'' he tells him. 

''I see... I can train you. Not personally, but I have others that can. What do you know how to do?''

''Hunt.''

''Which is why you finished the bounty so well. How long have you been hunting?''

''Years.'' he responds. ''But my bow isn't going to be going for much longer and I can tell you my rusting knife is going to be worth ox shit by the time I'm finished with another one of your bounties.''

''What would you like to learn, Rivaille?''

He grabs the knife from the table and slips it in his boot. 

''What can you offer me?''

''As you had said before-'' his lordship leans against the wall. ''-anything that will keep you alive longer.''

Levi nods. 

''Closer combat. I know bows.''

His lordship looks Levi up and down before approaching him slowly. Levi tenses quickly and the other halts. 

''I'm not going to hurt you. I simply want to understand where I should send you.''

''Send me?'' Arvish lifts Levi's arms carefully. 

''Yes. I'm not going to send you into some military camp to learn how they wield swords if that's not your strength. I want you to start with strengths, or at least focus on those mainly. Then, we'll have you practice with other things. I'm sure there will be a set of tests for you to work through anyways, to test your strengths and weaknesses.'' Arvish allows Levi to drop his arms. 

''What?''

''There is a certain person I recommend you go to. Learn from them, then come back to me. I'll even allow you to take one of the horses from the stables.''

 


	4. Chapter 4

Erwin douses himself in water once more and allows it to flow into the tub. He leans his head back and looks out the window, far down below into their vast city. The kingdom he was destined to rule. Of course he worried about how well he could live up to his father's standards, or at least his father's name, but he thought he had done well for himself thus far. 

Since his scolding he'd begun working on his mannerisms more, and his actions. He got into a heated argument with Zacharias about mentioning how he acted before hand and was the one who apologized afterwards. He was cocky, and sometimes arrogant. And perhaps he used his title a bit too much to get his own way, but he could learn. 

The courts were in meeting about what to do with the young prince, and since being banished from hunts, he was left to read in the castle libraries, or train on the castle grounds. His time of trying to spar with the other knights was gone, and now with his future on the line, he did all he could to act well. 

Both his mother and his father had begun to notice the changes in his attitude. How he addressed them by full title and gave the utmost respect to them both in public and in private. Their journeys into the city consisted of Erwin giving and receiving gifts, answering questions their people asked. He felt as if he was kneeling and kissing the feet of those around him, and had mentioned it to his father, but was met with stern scolding from both his parents once more. As the King and Queen met with the courts once more, he was left to entertain himself in the castle. 

He bathed and dried himself, dressing and wandering to the old bedroom halls. The guards insisted they sleep in the center halls since the assassination attempt so long ago, which would mean they'd get cut off from the moonlight, or any nice view. Erwin travelled to their old bedrooms on the other side of the castle on the rare occasion, wanting to understand how the Ackerman criminal had both scaled the wall as well as jump from it onto the side of the castle to climb up their windows. 

Erwin had tracked and traced where he'd come from, an empty bedroom where supplies were stored. It was the only part of the castle that had a window so close to the wall, but still it had looked inhumanly possible for the longest amount of time. He travels back to it once more after he bathes, opening the creaking door and opening the window. Erwin assumes the distance is a good couple dozen feet, and the man had managed to catch his bearing once he landed against the wall. His gloves, Erwin remembered, were made to grip, to climb, and seriously hurt skin if pulled against. His boots had teeth similar to those on his gloves which gave the same amount of grip he'd wished for. 

He'd had nightmares about the armor the man wore coming at him, choking him. Or if Erwin was minutes too late to bothering to get out of bed and opening his door to find the cloaked man turning away from his own door towards his parents. Or if he'd opened it a few minutes too early, he would have been seen and slaughtered. Sometimes the nightmares came, of the scaled looking leather armor enveloping him, or sometimes Erwin would be running into the hall simply to find his parents being stabbed. 

A young heir. 

Erwin was happy he'd nearly given his life that night to keep his parents alive. 

But now it felt that it was disregarded and he was no longer a hero and savior. Perhaps he'd grown out of it. 

He could hear light footsteps and he shut the window and latched it shut before slipping out of the bedroom. He shuts the door and turns to find his mother coming round the corner. Her shoulders drop. 

''Erwin, are you trying to figure it out again?'' she asks. He shakes his head as she approaches. 

''I'm just interested.'' he tells her. His mother comes forth and takes his arm. 

''Come. The court has come to a decision and we all need to be present in the Great Hall for the final conclusion.''

-

Levi adjusts the saddle and clambers up, giving a silent thanks to the stable master. He hooks his leg over the horses back and pets its neck gently, his weapons clipped to his body and the money bag clipped to the saddle. Lord Arvish's men decided to lead him a certain distance before wishing him good luck on his travels. Levi travels through the thick forests road on the pathway up the mountain with furs roped to the saddle for him to wear in the cold. 

A prisoner is being lead by military escort towards Arvish's city, the soldiers watching Levi as he rides past. 

Rivaille. He was unsure of where it had suddenly come from, or where he had heard it. Once, it had caught his attention when his grandfather spoke to him by name. But that was long ago, and Levi struggled to find the break between reality and his dreams. 

He comes to the edge of the river's bank and allows his horse to drink as he crouches beside the rushing water and pries at the dried meat. Levi still wears his clothes brought from home, along with the ragged boots. He was promised that once he arrived to the camp, he would grow accustomed and have armor given to him. 

Bounties that Arvish would entrust him with would be sent directly his way, no other hunter having the right to read the letter. Levi was setting his future in stone in only his fourth day out in the wilderness. 

Something scurries behind him and causes his horse's ears to flick. He makes it out to be human footsteps, and he only chews his food continuously. The steps are mismatched, sneaking up behind him. His fingers wrap around the hilt of his knife and Levi stands, pressing the blade against the other's liver. Green eyes grow broad and the male brings his blade back and at Levi's chest. 

Levi spins and connects his elbow with the back of the other's head, the red-haired man collapsing into the tall brush. He stamps his foot on his wrist and pries his sword from his grip, stepping back and examining it. The man rolls over and massages his wrist, his hair in the river's water. Levi looks back to him and recognizes them as the bandit who shot an arrow at him. 

''You're from the bandit's camp.'' he states. The otherstays silent, fuming at him with burning eyes and an injured wrist. ''Come for revenge?'' 

He shakes his head. 

''Then why'd you try to attack me, huh?''

''See what you would do.'' he finally speaks. ''You bested the clan of bandits I grew up in, and stole our leader before vanishing in the air. I wanted to see what else you could do...''

''You think I do magic?'' he asks him, tossing him sword towards the horse and sheathing his knife. The other's expectant eyes answer his question and Levi picks his food back up off the ground, wiping it off and peeling more off. ''You're wrong.''

He sticks a piece of meat in his mouth and walks back towards the greyish-brown horse, feeding it. 

''Then how'd you disappear so fast?!" he asks. He hears rustling and assumes its him getting up as he slips the confiscated sword into the horses saddle and steers the horse back towards the road. 

''Used the darkness.'' he responds. ''Your group, they look for obvious signs, but don't simply stop and look around. If you did, you would have seen we were laying in the grass.''

The horses' hooves clamp on the stone road and he hoists himself up onto the saddle once more. The boy follows him the road, keeping a decent space between them. His hair drips onto his shirt and leaves water stains down the back and front. 

''Soldiers from the city-'' he starts. ''-they killed my family.''

''Not my issue.'' he responds, trotting away. But the boy continues after him. 

''I don't have anywhere to go. And you're going somewhere important. I know that horse, its one of the Lord's horses. Besides, I saw the Lord's men escort you out. Groups of soldiers always take this road back and forth from the military camp. You can help me.''

Levi halts the horse.

''Why would I want to help you? You tried shooting me with an arrow.''

When he gives no response, Levi continues on. He sees him trudge after him and Levi glances over his shoulder at the younger male. 

''You're not coming with me.'' he responds. 

''You've got my sword.''

''You tried killing me with it.''

''I told you, I wanted to see what you would do.''

''And I already said, I didn't use fucking magic. You're not coming with me, and you're not getting your sword back.''

''What if we make a deal?''

Levi halts the horse once more. 

''What?''

The boy comes to stand in front of the horse and blocks his pathway. 

''If I can keep up with you, I get to not only go wherever you're going, but I get my sword back and accompany you.''

''Accompany me on what?''

''Your travels. Your bounties!''

Levi stirs his tongue in his mouth. 

''You don't have any other bandit camps to go to? No others to accompany you?''

Red hair waves as he shakes his head, desperation in his eyes, shrouded by confidence. 

''Come on...'' 

He tightens the grip of the reigns in his hand before sighing heavily. 

''Fine. But I'm not gonna play clean.''

''I was hoping you wouldn't.'' he says and steps to the side as Levi continues forth on the horse. He snaps the reigns and gallops away. 

-

Levi's found a small farming village to stop into, biting into an apple as he waits to see if the boy will arrive. His horse eats and rests, and Levi has removed the saddle and brushed its coat before petting its snout. He sits on a tree stump with the horse at his side, watching the sun grow lower in the sky. 

A patch of red hair becomes visible in the distance and he lifts his brows at the sight of him. He's sweating, he's tired, but he trudges on. The boy comes to his side and collapses, panting heavily. Levi tosses some fruit to him and gets his waterskin, dropping it on his chest. The boy rolls over after a decent amount of time and bites into the fruit, drenching himself in the water and drinking more than half before he lowers his head to the grass and exhales slowly. 

He stretches his legs and takes another bite out of his apple, watching the other's back rise and fall before noticing a burn mark, just visible from the collar of the upturned shirt. Its a symbol of a hawk, he notices the wings and afterwards, the sharp beak. It seemed odd and stretched, having grown with her as he got taller and broader. 

He was branded at a young age by the bandits. 

''What group of bandits are you from?'' he asks him.

''The red-tails.'' he responds quietly. Levi stands and grabs the water skin from him, filling it back up before allowing him to drink only a small amount more. He grabs it from him and ties it closed as he walks back to the horse. ''What's your name?'' 

''If you keep up all the way to the camp, I'll tell you.'' Levi gets back in the saddle and cranes away from him. 

He arrives with the boy in an exhausted tow and his horse is taken to the stables. The military men are seated around a large campfire, eating, drinking, and telling each other their stories. Levi's unsure of who he's supposed to meet and keeps to himself. His eyes dance across the cooking food and armored men sitting around on the field. 

''Which one of you is Rivaille?'' someone asks. Levi looks up towards a big bearded man with a large belly and thick arms. Levi nods to him. 

''I.'' 

Two others grab the red haired boy and begin dragging him towards the gates of the camp. He grabs one and shoves them off. 

''We were told we were taking one in,'' the man says. ''Not two.''

Levi turns and stares at him. 

''I made a deal with 'im on my way here.'' he responds. ''You don't have to train him like the Lord said you'd train me. Just give him a bed and a chance.''

The two soldiers let go of the boy and he shoves one for good measure. Levi grabs the boy's wrist and calms him before looking back to the pot belly man in front of him. 

''I'm the General.'' he exclaims. ''Our fathers fought in the Civil War and helped the High King conquer his land back. We patrol the forest roads and keep the Arvish city safe!''

''Heard you didn't do a very good job keeping the Lord's daughter safe.'' Levi responds quickly. The General's face goes a deep and unhealthy color at his words. 

''We weren't the ones assigned to keeping her safe!''

Levi shrugs. 

''I'm not here about settling a debt the Lord has.''

The General smiles. 

''Welcome to the Peregrine Falcon camp!'' he turns the conversation away and gestures to the camp, where several whoops and happy calls can be heard at the announcement. ''We've the best armor and artillery a young lad just might need!''

''What about what Lord Arvish promised?''

''Eh? Right right,'' the general takes Levi's shoulder in his hand and steers him around. ''Since you're not training with us, you'll be on this side of the camp, towards those tents.'' Tents are organized close to the spiked wall with a tower on the left side, looking over the road. A large part is sectioned off beside a longhouse for sword training, different targets set up round camp for bow practice. ''There is where you'll train,'' the general motions to the section beside the tents, where a large ring is carved into the dirt. ''We've been given strict orders to let you sleep in one of the proper beds, in that long'ouse.'' 

Levi looks to it and nods. 

''Show the way.''

-

There is one side designated for wealthy individuals to rest, with their bodyguards at the doors. The bodyguard's eyes watch Levi as he passes with General, on through to the far side of the longhouse. Its in the left corner, his bed, and he finds he'll be sharing it with another traveling rogue. 

He hides his things around his side of the room and looks towards the other bed. Its set up the same as his, except the head of the bed is closest to the door, unlike Levi's. He's glad he can see into the hall, it gives an amount of security he hadn't wished for in the past. Levi, or Rivaille, as he now had to get accustomed to, checked over his boots. After being used for years, holes were more than obvious in the toes and the heel. The shin area was now becoming ripped. 

His clothes were beginning to reek, and it was only so much longer of wearing the long sleeved shirt he'd owned since childhood before it became nothing but a strand of string. Levi notices a cut on his bicep from his quick fight with the red haired boy and runs his thumb over it. His skin was beginning to receive a collection of scars from fights and mistakes he was running into. The right side of his hip was still scratched from being dragged across the branches in his less than intelligent wolf catching ordeal. 

Levi pulls the collar up once he notices the red haired boy coming to him. He hops on the other bed and lays back, shutting his eyes. 

''What the hell are you doing?'' he asks. 

''Sleeping.'' he responds. Levi rolls his eyes and looks through the shared table between he and the rogue. 

He notices a figure in the corner of his eye and glances up, finding a blond haired and blue eyed man staring towards the younger boy on his bed. 

''That's not his.'' he states. Levi grins as the red haired boy glances up and reluctantly rolls off, instead hopping on Levi's. The blond haired male drops his things and turns to Levi. ''You're Rivaille... I'm Farlan.''

Levi nods to him. 

''This is...'' he looks to the red-haired boy and finds him already asleep. He kicks him closer to the foot of the bed, the other groaning, and stands. ''Some kid I picked up on my way here.''

''I've seen him before.'' Farlan tells him. Levi glances up to him and pulls the boys collar up to hide the brand. Farlan obviously notices it, but says nothing. ''How'd you come across him?''

''Long story.'' Levi responds. He sits back down on his bed as the other seats himself and removes his own boots. 

''You're the one Lord Arvish sent here,'' Farlan states, not looking up as he drops his boots by the foot of his bed. ''You completed his bounty and brought the man who raped his daughter in, alive. Heard you humiliated him the entire way through the city and in the manor.''

''He was bare when I grabbed him, and bare when I took him in.'' 

''Lord Arvish is probably more than pleased to be able to take his frustrations out on that man, especially now that he's alive. He's going to melt in the idea of being able to torture the man while he's still alive for his crimes before ever thinking of properly taking him to any court or justice system.''

''What happened with his daughter?'' 

''His girl was out riding horses when she got lost. Bloke grabbed her, used her, and walked away like he'd been to a brothel.'' Levi feels his stomach twist and clenches his jaw. ''How much did you get paid for it?''

''Enough.'' Levi responds. ''Being here is my payment so far.''

Farlan nods, leaning back against the wall of the room where his head sits at an uncomfortable angle.

''Where you from?''

''City district.''

''Ah, High King's city? I've heard it looks glorious.''

It was. Far cleaner and spacious compared to Arvish's city. Its homes were well constructed, as if everything were made of gold, water ran through the city and the sky seemed to always be blue there. Ribbons were strewn between home to home, consisting of bright colors to add to the overall appeal. And the castle, of course it was larger than life. Even schools were erected for students to learn, with statues of past Kings and warriors in the main square, surrounded by a large Oak tree.


	5. Chapter 5

''Not from the outskirts.'' Levi responds.

''Stable boy?''

''Farmer's kid.''

Farlan nods.

''How'd you get here so quickly then?''

''I left the city district and got to Arvish's. Heard about the bounty and acted as if it was another hunt.''

''It was the Giants Tower, right?''

''Yeah.''

''I saw the guards attacking the place when I went past on my way into the city. Its where I saw him-'' Farlan motions to the red haired boy sleeping at the foot of Levi's bed. ''-crying and running into the woods.''

He crosses his arms over his chest and looks towards the sleeping body. Guilt began to creep in. Maybe the boy never committed a crime in his life, but bandits were bandits all the same. Levi couldn't allow the guilt of the boy calling them his family to creep into his head.

''One less band off the streets.''

''Until they form again.'' Levi responds. ''As something else or something greater.''

''Let's just pray to the Gods that it never happens.''

His eyes turn back to Farlan, finding him pulling his shirt off. He had very clean skin, no scars aside from a fresh cut on his ribs, and what looked like burns on his hands. Levi watches as the other slides into bed.

''Where are you from?''

'' _Uczyć Się_.'' Farlan tells him. ''City dedicated to love and learning. You know, where the stories come of mages conjuring faen and where the past King's vanish to for years in their youth to become proper leaders of the kingdom.''

Levi laughs gently.

''Living in, or near, the City District, did you ever see the royals?''

''Saw the prince riding through a couple times.''

''It is true?! He rides in after his hunts?!''

''Its hardly as courageous as any story teller and traveler makes it sound.'' Levi responds. ''He's got this whole group that follows him around and compliments him for doing the bare minimum and spends a night in the forest before riding back with the head of something in his hand.''

''But they did actually capture a griffin?'' he sits up in his excitement.

'' _Killed_ a griffin. Killed it.'' he corrects. ''Yes. And the prince rode in with the head as if it was the head of his worst enemy.''

Farlan laughs.

''You don't sound like you enjoy him much.''

''I don't.'' he responds flatly.

''Why? Aside from his hunting?''

Levi could explain that his uncle was the one who tried killing the bloodline of the royal family for good, and that the prince bested him at combat. _Or_ , he could explain the part where the guards came rushing their home and their farm at the royal advisor's _careful_ request.

''A job that I did to survive on when my mother got into poor health, he acts as high and mighty when he does it, but he's putting others out of work. The people who have to work to have food on their table, not just come home and have it offered on a gold platter.''

''Do they eat with gold things?''

He shrugs.

''But you know what I mean.''

Farlan nods. 

''If you don't mind me asking,'' Farlan speaks once more. ''What illness did your mother contract?''

''Something in her head.'' Levi responds. ''She relives every day as if I was little, long after my father left for work and my uncle vanished.''

''If you ever need help with it, my father is a professor at the College in  _Uczyć Się_ ,my mother works with medicine. They're starting courses in understanding how the mind works, if you ever want more answers to your mother's issues.''

''Trying to understand how the mind works?''

''Yeah. Its complex, far more complex than anyone could begin to comprehend. With the help of different scholars, they're starting to do research. Mainly on soldiers, and in youth. An understanding of the mind could lead to an understanding of the world. At least, that's what some scholars are saying-''

''Lights out!'' the general shouts. Candles and fires in each room are snuffed before the doors are shut, Levi standing to snuff his own candle out before the general arrives at the doorway. He takes a glance to the sleeping body across the foot of Levi's bed before looking at the other two males. ''Be ready at an early hour, you two. Need to get you armor and new weapons. You've got a trial to go through tomorrow.''

Levi wets his fingers and snuffs the candle out.

-

Farlan is stirring in his bed in the opposing side of the room when Levi wakes up the next morning. Its still dark out, the birds still sleep within the safety of their trees. He hears bugs just outside, but nothing more. Levi swings his legs off of the bed and pulls his pants on over his bare legs before glancing to Farlan. Farlan stares towards the red-haired boy still sleeping on Levi's cot. He follows his eyes when he hears the General's voice boom through the walls and hears shuffling begin. 

Doors are slammed open throughout the longhouse and Levi's eyes glance at the breasts on the kid's chest before pulling his-her shirt down over her torso. She startles awake and Levi tosses the thin blanket over her before grabbing his boots and heading out with a partially nude Farlan. 

''Rivaille he's got-''

''I know.'' he responds, pulling his boots on and shutting the door behind them both as the hall fills with different bodies. Farlan pulls his shirt on over his head and looks back towards the door. ''If she hid it, she must have had a good enough reason.''

Farlan nods and they say nothing more about the situation, instead following the rest of the bodies out into the cold and dark courtyard. He and Farlan stand adjacent to the lines of soldiers awaiting their training, some of the older ones still waking up and poking at their fire. Levi watches them begin their training before the general turns towards the two of them. 

''We've got our armorer over 'ere.'' he tells them both. They follow him through the camp towards the forge, haphazardly set up around them. Armor is in a heap on a table in front of them, the general grabbing a chest plate and holding it up to Farlan before shoving it into his chest. He drops two separate pairs of boots at his feet and Farlan tries them on before kicking one pair closer to Levi. 

Levi pulls them on, finding them to be too big but says nothing about the issue. A chest plate is shoved his way and he pulls it on over his shirt, tying the armor on over his thighs and he captures leather gauntlets before pulling them on over his hands. He runs his eyes over a sword hanging from the wooden rack before touching the hilt gently. 

''You want to use it?'' their blacksmith asks suddenly. Levi looks up at him before removing his hand from the sword. ''Take it for now. See if it works well wi' you.''

He pulls it off the rack and holds it at his side before the blacksmith hands him the sheath. Levi slips it in and follows armored Farlan and the general to the open training field. Different obstacles are set up for them to get around, Levi being handed a better working bow than he could have ever dreamed of as well as a quiver. He hooks the arrow in and fires his shots, missing bullseye only once. The son of a hunter, the nephew of an assassin, and having used a bow since he was able to walk, it gave him certain liberties. He continued on to climb to obstacle in front of him as Farlan, with shaky hands, attempted to follow in Levi's footsteps. 

Levi reaches the top of the wooden obstacle wall quickly, looking down to where he must next land before he hears Farlan begin climbing. He's not as fast, or as strong as he climbs up after him, and Levi uses that to get several feet ahead. The knights are rolling the obstacles, making the different arms swipe at him, forcing him to duck and to jump over them. It keeps him moving, and he trips once or twice, getting knocked in the face with one of the arms at one point. 

The General halts the proceedings and scolds Levi before making he and Farlan start over again. They start once more, Levi shooting before climbing up the wall and facing the obstacles once more. Farlan had fallen from the top of the climbing board before he could get himself over it, and it forced them back at the beginning again. As the rest ate, the red haired girl included, the two men were stuck to the obstacle course. Levi could feel his stomach grinding, and he ignored it, instead finding his irritation in how Farlan dealt with his own hunger.  The other grumbled about it, and rubbed his stomach as if he was on the verge of death. 

He skips on to the climbing wall and is ordered to get off due to Farlan scraping the side of one of the targets instead of actually hitting it. Levi sends him a glare as they start from the beginning once more. 

Levi gets halfway past the obstacles he'd struggled with, and from which now the other's were taking great pleasure into speeding up. One suddenly changes pace and instead of coming from the front, it hits the backs of his heels and causes him to be flung from the course and onto the muddy ground. His face hits it at full force and he rolls over, spitting mud from his mouth and digging it out of his nose. 

The general is shaking his head when he looks up. 

''Eat.'' he orders, turning away from them both. 

Farlan drops from the obstacle course and rushes on to eat, leaving Levi in the mud. He pulls himself up, wiping mud off of his hands and continuing towards the tables. Levi's given roasted nuts and honey, which he eats quickly. Farlan eats fish and pork, practically stuffing his mouth full. Levi stands once he's finished and grabs the general's attention to start again. 

It's before his companion can finish eating, and he receives a glare for interrupting his dining. 

They start once more, and Levi watches his feet so much that he gets hit in the stomach with an arm of the obstacle. It flips him but he lands on his feet, instead crawling under the obstacles and reaching the other side. He's ordered to the beginning again when Farlan is tripped up. 

He tries hopping over them this time, going out of his way to tire himself out, and Farlan is only a couple steps behind him. 

By the late part of the day, they are struggling up the climbing wall, their muscles no longer wanting to work along with them. Levi feels the arm of the obstacle hit the back of his head and the lower leg hit his shins, forcing him onto the ground. He hits the mud once more and an axe comes down at him, Levi rolling from its point of attack. 

He unsheathes his sword and brings it up to block another hit, another after that one which are delivered by the general himself. Levi keeps his hits at bay, the man not trying to ease up on his actions. He feels the sword being hit in full force, the axe going towards his ankles where he side steps and brings his blade up at the general's stomach. 

Another sword comes into his peripheral and lands lightly against the side of his neck, halting the fight in progress.

''Always watch around you.'' the general warns. ''You might only see one, but there could always be more.''

Levi lowers his sword and glances towards the soldier with the blade against his neck. The other sword is removed and the general heaves his axe on his shoulder. 

''Both of you have a lot to work on. Keep going until I tell you to stop.''

They re-do the course more than a hundred times that evening, being sent to bed long after everyone else with nothing in their stomach to keep them full. He and Farlan are no longer on speaking terms when they get into bed or wake the next morning. Farlan speaks to the red haired girl by himself once Levi exits the bedroom that morning, heading out in hopes of an early breakfast. 

Levi hadn't spoken to her himself since her identity was revealed, not due to any issue he had with it, but simply because he hoped she'd bring it up on her own time. 

They're back to the obstacle course, and Levi gets beyond the moving arms for the first time as Farlan gets halfway through before they're both knocked off and sent into the mud once more. He stands quickly and moves to the beginning before he's ordered to get to the center of the field, Farlan as well. The rest of the camp is more interested in them than their own actions now as Levi and Farlan are ordered to remove their gauntlets. 

They're told to fight. 

''Until...?'' Farlan asks. 

''Until I say otherwise!'' the general responds. ''Now do as I ordered!''

Levi looks up at Farlan and the blond male glances back at him before he slips into a fighting stance. Levi charges as the other busies himself with proper stancing and tackles him into the grass and mud, his arms wrapped around the other's middle. 

Farlan rolls and takes the other man with him attempting to trap him under his body. Farlan's fist rises and Levi knees him in the stomach, kicking him off before rolling and standing quickly. The other grabs where he was kneed before charging himself. Levi brings his fist forward and the other avoids it, instead bringing his own fist to Levi's underarm. He blocks and shoves it away, both staggering back from the other before he watches Farlan calculate his next move. 

Levi brings himself lower to the ground and shakes his hands of mud before coming at the other's middle once more. Farlan wraps his arms and legs around Levi's middle and tries bringing him down with him. Instead, Levi tries bringing him up, hoisting him over his head and smashing him into the mud. He hears some noise from the audience they'd managed to gather, cheers, before he rolls off his back and onto his knees. The other is peeling mud off his face when he looks up, blood spilling from somewhere in the back of his mouth. 

The General hasn't yet told them to stop. 

Levi comes at him once more and straddles his body, pinning his legs to the ground with his knees and punching the other across the face. Farlan smacks Levi before sticking his nails into his cheeks, his thumb nails moving higher, up into Levi's eyes where he presses them in and steers Levi off. Levi yells and grabs the other's wrists, keeping his knee jabbed into the other's groin as he tries twisting Farlan's wrists. 

He's successful with the right one, but not so much the left, where his thumb continue to push into his eye. 

''Stop.'' he hears the general. 

Farlan quickly removes his hands and the weight of his body is absent from Levi's. He sits up and feels his eyes water, Levi shaking his head to rid of the tears. Levi stands and rolls his shoulder, looking up at the general before moving his eyes over onto Farlan. 

Blood is caking onto his chin, but he no longer has the fight in his eyes. More of worry. 

Levi heads instead towards the longhouse, ignoring any call for food or drink. He'd just finished treating his eye when the girl comes into the room, Levi's breastplate sitting on beside the table where his bowl of bloodied water sits. The girl comes in quietly and sits at the head of his bed, watching him in silence. He rinses his eye out once more before lowering his hand beside the bowl. 

'' _What?_ '' he snaps.

''I came to see if you were okay.'' she tells him. 

''Fine.''

The girl is still quiet as he uses his now ripped shirt to wipe more mud from his body. She takes it from him gently as he struggles to get the center of his back, beckoning him. The girl wets it and wipes his spine. 

''No one is thinking any less of you.'' she tells him. Levi leans so his back pushes out more. ''They might be congratulating him on his win, but they're all talking about the move you took earlier.''

''It'd feel nicer if I was the one getting congratulated.''

''Sometimes it doesn't end like you want it to.'' she responds. He feels the bunched up shirt being rubbed in a certain spot, sore and irritated. ''You need to lose to see the other side of things. To see where you went wrong and change it.''

He takes his shirt from her and drops it on the ground as he stands, heading instead to get his sword and sharpen it. 

''Farlan doesn't want to be on ill terms with you.''

''You're both acquainted with each other already?'' he asks. 

''He's nice to me.''

''That's what girls usually like. Boys who are nice to them.''

He's shoved rather sharply and his shoulder hits the door, Levi looking up at her in surprise. 

''Don't think I'm here to fuck my way through my problems and to get higher in the world. Especially not that blond asshole.'' she responds. He watches as she grabs his sword from his hand and spins it over her head, twirling and coming to a rest. ''I've been trained to kill since I was small, that's why I hid my identity from both of you. You didn't take me seriously as the boy running after your horse, I knew you wouldn't have even take up my offer if I let you see who I was.''

Levi grabs the handle and rips it from her hand. 

''I would still have respect for you.'' he tells her. 

''And I still have respect for you.'' she answers. 

He lowers the blade to the floor and watches as she puffs herself out. 

''My name's Isabel.'' she tells him. ''I'm hoping we can work well together in combat, Rivaille.''

''Don't get your hopes too high.''

''Stop trying to talk big, especially after today!''

-

Farlan comes into the room late and passes some drink over to the other man, holding his own cup. They cheers and sip it together before a relaxed, less strained silence passes between them. 

''You were watching me closely.'' Levi says. 

''I was hoping that by judging your foot stance, I could guess what your next move would be. As well as assuming the difference in our weights, I'd be able to turn it in my favor. That's why I tried taking you down, so then I could push you over me using the momentum of your weight.''

Levi allowed the other to explain it further to him before giving him an example. He had Levi stand and charge as earlier, instead he brought Levi down and simply lifted him over his head, pinning him to the ground and getting the higher ground. It left Levi disoriented for several moments before knocking could be heard on the door. After Farlan explained himself to them too, they retired back in their beds and taught each other what they knew, giving each other the best explanations as they could. 

The next morning, when they sparred with swords, they learned from each other instead of trying to get the higher ground over one another. Isabel, or simply Isa as the others knew her, worked as well to train better. Comments on her fighting were thrown around as unrestrained, and more like a troll would fight with a sword than a human. Farlan and Levi learned with her before moving on to sparring with each other. 

Levi got the upper hand that next fight. 

Weeks ensued of them training, being exercised, and learning from the older soldiers around them. They carried logs back to camp with them for the fire and were the ones to split and stack them afterwards before they could even think of receiving their dinner. 

They shared dried meat and stale bread together, Levi prying mold from the bread and tossing it to the crow watching them when Farlan wasn't looking. Isa joined them once in a while, but was mainly dedicating herself to joining the military. The three grew together, and soon Arvish visited the camp to see how Levi was doing. 

He was too focused on the course the General had set up for them, a new, and far more difficult one. Levi reached the top and grabbed Farlan's hand as he nearly slipped, bringing him up with him and dropping down together to get past the spinning wooden arms. They moved quickly, Levi and Farlan back to back most of the way before they landed together, Levi only one step ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

''Why can't we go along with you?'' Isa asks for the seventh time that morning.

''Because Arvish asked me to prove myself once more.'' Levi responds. He rides on the back of the grayish brown horse once again, heading instead to a village North of the Arvish city where he was asked to deal with a troll issue. 

''He doesn't want to split the glory with anyone else.'' Farlan jokes. He looks over his shoulder at the other and Farlan grins. 

''No. Because Arvish asked me to do this. Alone if I choose to.''

''You don't have to choose to do it alone,'' Isa says. ''You can take us with you.''

''No, Isa. You've come with me this far to split towards the sea camp.'' 

''But what about Farlan?''

''I'm going back to Uczyć Się.'' he tells her. ''The Lordship there asked for protection, and if I can stay close to home, I will. Its a beautiful city, and if I stay there, it might convince you both to visit it sometime.''

''Don't need you to convince us to travel there.'' Isa snaps back. ''Far more reasons to go than you.''

''Oh Isa, you wound me.''

Levi rides on, seeing the fork in the road where his friends would go right, and he would, unfortunately, be going left towards the village. He slows, and the other two stay to his pace just behind. 

''We'll find ways to be in contact.'' he promises as the other two come to his side. Isabel and Farlan both grip the reigns on their horses tightly in their hands.

''Of course, Levi.'' Isabel tells him. 

''Go keep the ocean safe.'' he orders her. ''And go keep your books safe.''

Farlan chuckles and hits him in the shoulder before steering away, whispering for Isabel to follow. She lets her eyes stay on him before she steers away, following Farlan through the thicker woods. Levi turns left where the trees clear and open into rolling fields of dead grass. A road has been carved into the ground from the amount of footfall the past century or so. He sees it lead up beside a large lake up towards a gathering of homes. 

His eyes roam over the darkness of the woods as he continues towards the village. Already he sees several potential locations from which the troll must emerge. They enjoy peace, and silence away from civilization. Loud noises, or disturbance of their hunting grounds causes for a savage attack on most accords. Though Arvish could easily ask for one of his more personal men to handle this issue, he called on Levi, promising a warm bed in the manor and a more interesting hunt if he came back with the troll's head.

Levi reaches the village and slows his riding pace, simply trotting through as grimy kids look up at him and others watch the newcomer arrive on his horse. He reaches the tavern and ties the horse up outside before pushing the door open. He's greeted by the smell of alcohol and wood crackling in the fireplace. With his hand on the hilt of his sword, he tracks further into the tavern and looks to the most approachable man there, which wasn't by much.

''Who reported the troll problem?'' he asks him. The man seems startled that Levi would think about talking to him, but he answers his question anyway.

''More than 'alf the town by now.'' he responds, drinking the rest of his ale before he stands. ''Talk to them over there.'' he points to the group sitting in the corner of the tavern. Levi thanks him before heading their way, being met with glares and questioning looks. 

''What you want?'' he's asked aggressively. 

''To know who reported the troll issue.''

''I did.'' one stands. 

''Take me to where you last saw it then.''

They stand and he follows them through town, being lead past broken homes and one with a hole smashed through the wall. 

''That's where it threw someone.'' one of them comments as they walk past. ''Poor girl never saw it coming for her. Her brother got dragged away by it.''

Levi continues on with them and they stop by a certain point, motioning towards the crevasse hole where it had vanished into last time they had seen it. He continues on without them, careful as he moves deeper into the high grass. He spots something rotting, flies and maggots wiggling in and out of its holes. Levi finds a trail of disembodied limbs, mainly from wolves and other unfortunate animals before noticing the broken human skull decorating where the line of its ground began. 

It was very close to civilization, which was unheard of by trolls standards. 

He travels back past the men and to his horse, unclipping the trap from the saddle as the men approach him. 

''When did attacks start happening?'' he asks them. 

''Couple months ago.'' one answers. ''The time it tried attacking the village, we'd gotten back from hunts.''

''What kind of hunts?''

''We were hunting in caves. Managed to kill a younger troll while we were there and burned the cave before coming on back.''

Levi lowers his arms and turns to them. 

''You killed its kin and burned its home? Now you're shocked its attacking your people in a rage? You've given it nowhere else to fucking go, that's why its living just outside of town!'' he shouts. Levi steps forward and the men take a considerable step back together. ''Next time there's a report of wildlife issue, I'll make sure to tell Arvish to let the town get burned and ruined. Obviously you'd deserve it for the good you've done to it!''

He pushes them aside using the closed bear trap and heads back towards the troll's camp, checking around him fully before sliding in to the crevasse and setting the trap up. He clamps it down and pries it open, grunting as it finally clicks into place. Levi very carefully moves back from it and begins covering it with dirt and the trolls belongings before he climbs back out and heads to the village. 

A family rushes back inside their cabin and the majority of the village moves to the opposing side as the troll is seen coming back, dragging a headless deer with it. Levi stands just out of the eyesight of the troll as it drags its food back towards its camp, long arms swinging back and forth. 

It was as leathery and disgusting as they'd been described in tales, its back covered in hair and is nails long and wiry. Several were snapped in jagged place, and one finger seemed to be bleeding beneath the large nail. Parts of the troll could go for quite a lot, especially the skull, which were used as trophies most times. He wondered how many the King had stacked in the castle from which he sat in all day. 

Levi moves around the other side of the lodge and watches the troll for a moment before it drops itself in its little hole and tosses the deer to the side. It's noticed that something was different about its home, and begins to search around the outside before moving closer to the inside. This troll was more intelligent than he'd been told about in old stories. It's eyes moved to the bear trap in the center and it leaned down to sniff before grunting loudly and moving _around_ the trap he'd set up. 

It was either familiar to seeing traps, or it was unsure of what to make about the strange clump of dirt now gathered in the center. It brings its arm down carefully and plays with the ridges of the trap before it notices the plate in the center, the troll touching it carefully before making another loud grunting noise, suddenly putting its weight down in the middle. He nearly feels bad as it begins a deep screaming noise, the trap biting into its arm and refusing to let go. 

He moves quickly, pulling the string of his bow and aiming for some center between its eyes. He gets it in the side of the head, from which the troll turns angrily and snaps the arrow from its skull, charging Levi. He moves towards higher ground, in this case the closest tree, and climbs until he is at least higher than the troll. It knocks into the tree with its shoulder and lets out a long cry in its anger. Levi pulls out his sword and drops down on the trolls shoulders, stabbing his blade through its throat, feeling it poking in his side. 

The troll moves with angered motions, thrashing from side to side and trying still to grab or kill Levi. It throws him off its shoulder, Levi flying through the air before he hits the ground with a loud thud. He rolls several feet, hearing the troll screaming behind him before he catches his bearing on the ground, out of breath. It takes several steps forward and with one final scream, drops heavily to the ground. 

Its arms move just barely, the only motion it was still alive, even if by only a small amount. 

He presses his hand to his chest and breathes carefully before he stands and limps back towards the troll. Levi pits his hand beneath its arms and begins pushing, clenching his jaw and feeling his body strain to even try to get the troll on its side. He uses his shoulder to push it further out of his way. Levi grabs the handle of his sword and looks into the troll's eyes. It watches him in fear and he lowers to his knees, quietly touching its forehead. It shuts his eyes and holds them shut before peeking up at him. He pulls his sword from its throat and its eyes roll into the back of its head, blood spurting from its neck. 

His hand moves to shut its eyes and he begins cutting at its throat, removing the head from its neck. Its a jagged, uncertain cut, but he has the head nonetheless. Levi wraps rope around it and makes a handle for him to hold, lowering the head on the ground as he moved then to work on removing the bear trap from its arm. 

The head is thrown over one shoulder and the now closed bear trap is carried under one arm. He carries the troll's head through the village, back to his horse and the crowd gathers before several went running towards the corpse. He ties the head to the saddle of the horse and replaces the bear trap before getting on, riding away from the village. 

Its far past dusk when he arrives in Arvish, its roads quieter. Only rats and rodents run along with him, interested in what he carried on his saddle. Levi approaches the manner and unties the knot from the saddle, hopping down with his trophy. The Lord's men take his horse for him and a servant ties a cloth around the base of the neck as not to get any blood on the floors of the manor. 

He follows the servant into the manor, finding that there had been a redecorating since he'd been gone. Not drastic, but he did notice the amount more of yellow across the home. He'd also noticed the amount of other lords and those with titles gathered in the dining hall when he entered, Arvish standing in celebration with a girl who flinched with any motion made by anyone in the dining hall. 

''And the prized Rivaille is back!'' he announces. Levi drops the head of the troll on the table and lowers his arms to his sides. Arvish's eyes roam over the head before he smiles even wider. ''With just what I'd asked him to fetch. You really are a catch, Rivaille.''

Everyone awaits some word from the smaller man, but he says nothing, simply allowing Arvish to introduce him to his guests. Lords and Ladies from across the land, some from countries, one named a _Shogun,_ which he had no understanding of. Levi collected his coin for his work and was lead to a bedroom to stay in for the night. 

He strips to nothing and rolls his shoulder, checking his body in the reflection on the wall. A large bruise is appearing where he must have snapped one of his ribs. He ignores it and bathes before making his own brace to set his rib back in place. His breathing was fine, so he didn't bother worrying more than that, simply slipping into one of the oversized and comfortable beds in the manor, laying on his good side to fall asleep.

Everything up his left side hurts when he tries sitting up the next morning. He toes at the floorboards and breathes carefully as he stands, pressing his hand lightly against his side before checking it. The bruise has grown, and gotten a shade darker since the previous hours. Levi dresses himself and brings the corner of the blankets back to the pillow before he pulls his boots on and heads downstairs. 

Arvish's daughter is seated at the dining table when he steps in the dining hall, her scared eyes moving up to him and watching him as he's motioned to sit carefully by the servants. They leave the two alone for a moment, going to get proper items to work at his side. Levi sighs heavily and feels his lungs sting before he leans slightly to the right to help the pain. Lifting his eyes, he finds her still studying him, and she refuses to look away. He doesn't want to speak to quickly, afraid he'll frighten her away. He sees scars on her face, and obvious trauma shows in her eyes. Whatever that man he captured had done to her, Arvish was true to be in Levi's debt. 

The girl plays with her hands before summoning the strength to speak. 

''You're the man that captured him.'' her voice is meek, but to her, it must sound strong. 

''I am.'' he responds carefully. ''Rivaille.''

''Thank you.'' she whispers it loud enough for him to hear, and he gives a nod to her as the servants come back and begin treating his side. She refuses to stay as they help him, instead rushing out. Levi grips the end of the table and lets out low groans as they work continuously, stinging and burning firing up his side. 

-

He took simply jobs for a short time after injuring his ribs, simple hunting and tracking, occasional brawls. Levi began taking any job thrown his way after he convinced Arvish he was well enough for further travel and more difficult fights. Over that time, he taught himself writing, and though it was barely a proper scrawl, he sent it on its way towards the city district, addressing the merchant and his family, as well as leaving gifts for his mother. 

Levi was met again with his previous happy horse and he began his travel to the mountain city of Wysoki. He was sent with commands to see what the aristocratic head was struggling with in his city and the surrounding towns. Three days ride had him arriving to muddied and shit filled farms, the families stuck in the run off of water from the mountains and the water run off of Wysoki. It was only morning as he rode his horse up the road, glancing at the surrounding civilians. As he continued higher, the cold began to set in, Levi pulling his fur and armor closer to his neck. 

The City District had rarely seen snow, mainly hail and rain falling heavily from the sky. Heat wasn't a prominent issue for the rich in town, which added to the favoritism by tourists. The close quarters but wide and extravagant homes and buildings were built to tackle both sides of the weather; he heard they were perfect during the spring time.

He could not envision what it must be like in the palace. Probably layers of furs and blankets wrapped around the prince as he sat in front of a large fireplace, the size and stature of it causing its own cool breeze in the summertime. Feasts were held during the re-birth of crops. Levi had watched many carriages bring nobles from far lands, along with gifts of their lands, mainly cloths or tightly shut chests to keep items from prying eyes. All that were to be awarded to the royals. 

His fingers twist against the fur and he reaches the open city gates, covering his head with his hood to keep the cold out. Someone coughs into the air beside him as he passes, finding the streets cleaner but still filled with filthy run-off, the smell of fecal matter filling his nostrils. Levi could hear cheering and yells from since he entered, but moving deeper inside he found the gates to the large manor barred and guards at the ready with spears, bows, and swords alike. He hops from the horses' back and approaches the closest, and calmest, individual. 

''What's going on?'' he asks. 

They jerk their head towards the gates. 

''Riot, from what I can tell.'' they respond. ''I'm from out of the city, like you. I've been tasked with seeing to the Wyoski issue.''

''By who?''

''Some foreigners who were invited but couldn't get halfway in before getting egged by some kids.'' they work at the peel of their green apple, watching the rioters throw remenants of a chair towards the gates. ''I've been trying to get in for a couple days now. Aside from the frightened guards, no one else seems like they're in a place to get me in. Anyways, who sent you?''

''Lord Arvish.'' he responds. The stranger raises their head. 

''Arvish? Oh, you're the one named Rivaille, aren't you?''

''Yeah-''

''Arvish's best soldier.'' 

''I guess...''

''Well, Rivaille,'' they clasp their hand on his shoulder and motion towards the manor. ''See if you can't find us a way in.''

He smacks their wrist and they smile as their arm falls, Levi turning from the other and looking up at the gates. Aside from being high, they're also equipped with spikes, newly installed and meant to keep people out. There's ten guards at the gate, two of those beside the front doors. Levi looks at the crowd, still a wall of constant noise and bad smell. 

''What did you say to the guards?'' he asks the other. 

''They didn't even let me speak. Told me if I didn't step back, they'd kill me.''

Levi turns his eyes back to them and motions for them to follow. The other pushes away from the wall and slips a piece of apple into their mouth, sheathing their knife as they begin pressing into the crowd. Levi feels his body tense and his shoulders pull into themselves as strangers rub and press against him. More than a couple people here smell as if they've pissed over themselves, and a quick check shows his new found companion has noticed it as well. They continue forth, Levi hiking his boot against the gate to keep from getting squashed against it. 

''Oi!'' the guard shouts over the bombardment of noise. ''Get your foot of the gate or else!''

''I'm here from Lord Arvish!'' he responds, the bodies behind him pushing to scream further at the guard. ''He's hired me to help you.'' 

His companion comes to his side and waves. 

''Good to see you again.'' they say. 

The guard looks between the two of them before stepping closer and motioning Levi close. He leans forward and presses his hands against the metal. 

''Go to the tavern. Down in the cellar, we have tunnels that run through. Tell the guard there what you told me.''

''Where will the tunnels take us?'' he asks. 

''To the manor's own cellars.''

Levi nods and pushes off the gate, dragging the other through the moving crowd of people as a fight breaks out and glass begins to break. 

The tavern is mainly empty aside from the couple others who seem to be enjoying their time getting drunk and avoiding the violence outside. He passes through and heads to the stairs, being followed closely by the other. 

''How'd you come to be a servant of Lord Arvish anyway?'' the other is asking him. 

''I'm not his servant.'' he states quickly, heading towards the assigned door. ''I got the man that hurt his daughter, that's all.''

''By the Gods, its true.'' he ignores the sarcasm that drips from their tone and opens the door, guards standing with their weapons. ''Hey hey,'' the other stands in front of him and pushes him back, raising their hands. ''I'm Arvish's man. Here to help.''

He shoves them and they stumble, smiling. 


	7. Chapter 7

''Lord Arvish asked I come to help.'' he takes over, looking to the guards. They look over him with questioning expressions and he lowers his shoulders. ''What?''

''You don't look like a soldier.'' one says.

''I'm not.''

''Don't look like a hunter, either.''

''I'm-Look, I was sent by Arvish to help, from Arvish to your men at the gates. Rivaille, one of his men, or something...''

''My, you're barely old enough to properly weild a sword!''

''Oi,'' their attention turns to the person at Levi's side. ''Rivaille here is very well trusted by Lord Arvish, one of the few men who has enough connections to stop this rioting and nearly put the entire city to peace. That means that Rivaille could probably get you out of here, too. Get you back home? Or far away depending on what you want.''

They look entirely unconvinced.

''Fine.'' the other pulls up a bag of coins and shakes it for good measure, teasing them with the jingling. ''Wait a couple days after we've finished our work here, and you'll see bags like this starting to trickle in.''

It flies through the air and onto the wooden table where a drinking game had begun to commence.

One of the guards then opens the grate into the dark tunnels and Levi's companion uses a candle to light a torch, leading the way deep into the darkness.

''You bribed them.'' he tells them once they're a good enough distance within.

''I convinced them to let us through.''

''They'll only spend the money on alcohol, or brothels.''

''The women in those brothels make good enough money on stingy men who come crawling in after butchering or fucking a pig, don't blame the ladies. They don't go looking for them, and I know they don't beg them to go in their brothel, either. Sometimes the world doesn't have enough chances for people, and that leaves them with small choices and sometimes, the filth the world's got to offer.''

Rivaille bites his tongue and follows them further into the shadows, ignoring the noises of rats and the feeling of spiders crawling across the back of his neck. He swats one from the other's shoulder and soon sees a door ahead of them. The other knocks loudly and he smacks them in the arm before the door is opened slowly. 

The man who greets them is far from a guard, with the looks more of a muscled servant than anything else. Even then, his muscles are only defined, instead of bulging like most hired muscle, or what Levi was becoming at least. 

''Sent by Arvish to deal with-''

''I got word that you two would becoming. And a warning from the guards. Come on in, Rivaille and-''

''No one important!'' the other sticks the torch in the handle of the tunnels and steps inside, taking a deep breath in of the alcoholic smell around them. ''Fantastic! Is this all wine?'' 

Rivaille shakes hands with the other man, both certain that neither were carrying hidden weapons beneath their sleeves before the man began leading them towards the rickety wooden stairs. 

''Wine from different fields across the kingdom.'' he responds. ''As well as some of the finest meads.''

''You're the lord's cook, aren't you?'' 

''I _am not_ the **cook**.'' he leads them up a level where Levi can once more hear the rioting, instead its trying to be drowned out by soft, gentle music. ''I find that insulting. I'm from Vindruer, but my family is originally from Gabinetto.''

''On the Eastern shores? I guess you're not that far...'' the other continues babbling. ''What are you then if you're not a cook?''

''Vindruer is the land of grapes and wine. Its name translates directly as 'grapes' when people from cities such as this travelled there and discovered the vines and culture. Vindruer became an important alcohol importer, and is the wisest and oldest on drinks from every land and culture. Its research goes into the newly discovered alcohols!"

Levi follows him towards the soft music. 

''You're a scholar in alcohol?'' he asks. 

''And poison.'' the other answers quietly. ''I can't allow my master to know that, though. He's paranoid enough already.'' he stops them both and turns to face them. ''Speak slowly, make sure he can see your hands at all times. When he, or if he, asks for you to drop all of your weapons, put them on the table directly to the left of you. Its bare.''

''Has someone tried assassinating him?'' the other hooded person asks. 

''Not yet.'' he sighs. ''But the townspeople have gotten even more violent in the past couple hours. And take off your hoods.'' 

''They're not that angry for no reason.''

''No, they never are. And I believe they have every reason to be angry. Up here, the manor is built on the highest point of this mountain. The cities below came first, but he treats them as last. He's allowed everyones stool be thrown out into the water, including uneaten food. He also told his people to clean their things in the running water if they chose to as well. Mostly they used the snow and ignored him, but he and his guests did it so much he's begun to poison his own people. The entire orphanage at the bottom of the mountain died from drinking medicine infused with the city's water. When the death of children comes along, it crosses a line. They began forming together in the villages below, then came full force into the outer gates before finally crashing the main ones. A week ago, they managed to kill a couple guards and push the rest back to the manor. And the master has made sure no one goes on break long enough to rest.''

Levi removes his hood and follows the light haired man out into the dining room. 

Instantly he and the other two are surrounded by the order of the aristocrat, blades pointed at their throats as the aristocrat continues screaming orders. Their guide begins his long task of convincing the master of who the two were, and why they were there. They stand and wait, Levi staring down one of the guards until he faltered. 

''You expect me to _believe_ that!?'' the aristocrat screams. 

''Sir, you sent for aid from Lord Arvish two weeks ago. He sent what he considers his best men.'' 

Grey eyes turn to meet startled brown ones that scurry over his face. 

''Your name! What is it, boy?'' he's asked. 

''Rivaille.''

His thin, grey brows pull together. 

''I heard of you before... Yes... Helped avenge the Lord's girl, didn't you?''

''Something like that.'' 

''And you!'' his eyes turn to the brown haired person beside Levi. ''Who the fuck are you?''

''I've been asked by your invited guests to get an understanding of why they haven't been greeted by their host yet.'' they explain. ''The Illa people. Remember? You invited them after you fished with one of their respected princesses.''

''Agh, they look as if they're grown from the mud-'' the aristocrat stands. ''I've requested only one of the men who are standing in front of me here. And one of you is nowhere near a man anyways.''

Levi grinds his teeth and steps forward, spears closer to his throat. 

''You asked for Lord Arvish's help.''

'' _I did_.'' the other sneers. ''Berner!''

''Sir?''

''Get me wine. I've matters to discuss with _Rivaille_ here.''

''Sir.''

''And remove this other creature from my sight.''

''I'm-''

"Do not speak so easily to me!'' he bellows. 

''Sir,'' Berner waits for the other to notice his words. ''They're here to help with the rioting outside as well.''

The aristocrat stalks forth and holds his shaking blade to the other's throat. 

''What is your name?''

''Øjne.'' they respond. 

''Fine... Øjne... You stay. Standing here while I speak with Rivaille.''

Øjne looks to Levi as the aristocrat orders them to strip of all of their weapons. He starts and they do as he does, placing their weapons in place as Berner had ordered them to. The aristocrat doesn't touch Levi, but orders him to follow closer to the fireplace, where the other man sits in his large chair and clenches his eyes to the sound of the yelling and crashing outside. 

''What happened to the bloody music?!'' he screams. Levi can hear him strain his vocal chords in the process. 

A flustered woman runs out and picks up a lute, playing it loudly. The aristocrat relaxes some and opens his eyes, staring into the fire. Under his expensive clothes and his furs accompanied by jewels, he is sweating. Sweating from his forehead and even his chin, where it drips to his expensive and stained furs. He leans over to his wine as Berner brings him a glass and rips it from the other's grasp, ordering him away with a quick motion before he gulps it down, dribbling some on himself. The man doesn't even bother to wipe his face as he finishes, allowing red to stain the corners of his mouth and his chin. 

''You know, Rivaille.'' he points at him. ''You don't look like a fucking killer.''

''I'm not one.'' he responds. Luckily, he isn't met with screaming, or orders. ''I hunt animals to supply villages when they can't, I kill or scare away monsters when they're disrupting orders-''

''And kill the pig-fucking criminals.''

''No. I capture them. Alive, usually.''

''What about their friends? The bands around them?''

''Studying helps.'' he responds. The other lifts his brows. 

''Studying? Like reading a book?''

''If that helps.'' Levi looks back to Øjne before his eyes meet the other man's. ''Watching them. Like watching the route of a wolf every morning, its habits. Figuring out where its hunting ground is.''

''And that works for humans?''

''Usually, they know when there's a reward on their head, and they get together, like a pack. The pack moves together, lives together, fucks-'' that makes the aristocrat smile. ''They know each other's day in and out. They keep each other safe. But even through all their planning, careful watching, there's always a flaw. Called a loophole.''

''And you follow the hole right on through, don't you?''

''I give myself a window of time to do it right, or else, I make myself believe I've failed my hunt.''

''And believe you wouldn't be able to feed yourself that night? Or sell the hide?''

Levi nods, pleased the man is catching on. 

''How do you do it, Rivaille? How do you grab them in that certain window and get away so clean?''

''Its not just about studying your target. You have to study your surroundings. The pack moving around them. There's most times a watch set up-'' the man is nodding. ''-others are sleeping. I sometimes will wait until they pass on their patrol to grab them. If they're sleeping, I get them then.''

''You've never gone charging at a camp? Tried your hand at valor and violence?''

''It wouldn't do me very good if I accepted a bounty and they're the ones to show up with my head on a stick.''

The aristocrat keeps his eyes locked on Levi's and tips his head back, drinking the rest of his wine before he suddenly stands and smashes his glass into the fire. Some of the guards jolt, others seem to be used to it as the aristocrat turns suddenly and jabs his finger at Levi's face. 

''What fucking good will it do me if I have a man explaining his actions every step of the way instead of going out there, killing those goddamn rodents, and doing what he's been ordered to do!?'' he's back to his chord ripping screeching and the woman behind him has paused her music making. His eyes roll to look at her and she begins once more, faster this time, with her eyes wide and sweat on her own brow. Levi's face stays neutral as the man turns back to him and grabs him by the collar. ''Arvish trusts you simply 'cause you got his daughter's attacker!'' he spits in Levi's face and the younger man simply accepts it as the older man takes on a mocking tone. ''Oh, now he's indebted to you! Sends you on to do work for him as if you were fucking useful! I don't need you! I'll handle it myself!''

The hands leave his collar and the aristocrat turns, shoving the girl out of his way. She continues playing the lute as Levi wipes his face and stands. He heads back towards his weapons, clipping them on and sheathing his sword. 

''Then I tell Arvish that I came just an hour or so too late. That your body was found beaten and ruined by the rioters when I arrived? That they were already planning to burn your manor and keep you alive to suffer?'' he asks. The other man waves him off. 

''Anything to keep your _pride_ intact.'' he purrs. 

Levi pauses at the other's response for a moment before he scoffs and turns away, leaving Øjne to come up with a better plan, and a lesser explanation. Berner shows him to the cellar door, halting Levi before he could disappear into the tunnels. 

''What are you going to do, Rivaille?'' he asks. 

''Do exactly as I promised. Tell Arvish I came too late.''

Berner hands Levi some coin. 

''For your troubles in dealing with him.'' 

''I don't work for him.''

''No. No you were lucky enough to see what he was like when you first met him instead of his front for the first meeting.''

Levi wants to hand the coins to Berner in return, but the other beckons him out the tunnels once they hear the other man screaming once more. He steps out into the tavern cellar to find the guards arguing and heads up a level to buy himself a drink with the money he'd gotten, debating about renting a room for the night or seeing if he couldn't find some place better in the villages and smaller cities below. Still he could hear the rioting outside as he bought some mead, not trusting of the water now that he had the full story of his contract. 

He's biting into bread dashed with honey when some of the rioters enter the tavern and order drinks. They're angry, and exhausted. One of them lowers his head as soon as he sits down. They begin eating with tired faces when Levi turns from the table, wiping his hands off. 

''How long have you been screaming at the gates?'' he asks. They search for the owner of the voice and they look amused once their eyes land on Levi. 

''Why do you care, boy?''

He takes another bite out of bread and chews for a while, letting the honey sooth his mouth before he swallows and answers their question. 

''Because I fucking asked you a question. I've come all the way from Arvish city by direct contract to try and solve the issue here, and all I was met with by your arist- aristocrat was rage.''

''That's how he responds to everyone.''  one of the older men said. He was lucky to be so wrinkled and old, far past his thirties and possibly into his fifties. Levi knew that usually only nobles or royals lived to be that age. The previous king was at fifty-three when he was killed, and his son was reaching fifty-five in only a couple more months. 

''Man never listens.'' the third answers. 

''Barely a man.'' the youngest announces. There's some response from the men around the tavern before he continues. ''How'd you get in the manor anyways? My eyes were on the gates the whole time, 'n I didn't once see you enter or leave.''

The others look up, expectant, and Levi allows himself to chew his food. 

''Secret door that leads into the tunnels. It'd be a shame if I told you where it was and that the tunnels lead directly into the manor cellar. Or that you'd find him drinking wine by his fireplace in his furs and his robes. Or even worse still, that he's got barrels and barrels filled with expensive wine and even, maybe, clean water.''

The youngest and another man stands. 

''Tell me where or I'll-''

The older man stops him in his tracks, beckoning for him to calm down. 

''How'd you find this out?''

''Like I said,'' Levi turns on his stool. ''I was sent by Arvish. Now that I've failed to help the arist- that ass- I can try another way around solving this city issue by helping this side with its water instead.''

''We should trust 'im!?'' the youngest asks. '' 'e was more than ready to 'elp that man as 'e sat in 'is throne and laughed in our faces!''

''Helping him would eventually lead me to helping this city. Helping with your water issue.''

''You'd be 'elping with the kindness of your 'eart, not just because there was fuckin' gold at the end of it for you!''

''If I didn't have some kindness for the issues you were having, I wouldn't have investigated this far.''

''How close were you to being able to kill 'im? Could you have broken his weak chicken's neck if you wanted?''

''Unless I wanted to be swarmed by twenty guards, which would also be a shame if I told you that they're all in the dining hall, keeping that man happy in his throne, drinking his wine, and holding out against your rioting at his gates.''

''He's lying.'' the middle man says quietly. 

''No, I don't think he is.'' the oldest man responds. He has the youngest sit down and approaches Levi, sitting beside him. He smells awful, but without any proper water or the chance of having anything clean, Levi couldn't blame him. ''Why do you want to help us?''

''Because I heard there was a group of dead kids waiting to be buried because one man and his pride are too busy thinking about themselves instead of the people they've been positioned to protect. Right?'' he asks. The older man looks down momentarily. 

''Not just that. Kids are looking after sick parents, half of the city's been poisoned. And all he does is eat and ignore us. What we can keep alive up here to keep us alive, that's been poisoned too.'' the older man rubs his eyes as they swell with tears. ''I don't like having to watch it come to violence, or death. I'm sick of it now.''

''There's a group of people stuck in that manor. Some might be working on escaping. You can save those ones, bring them out and let them drag him away.''

''I know he deserves it but-'' the older man's throat cracks. ''-a death like that is the worse to witness. And it won't bring us clean water back.''

Levi's unsure of what else to say. 

''There's a man there. One of those who needs to be kept safe like I said. His name is Berner. He knows many things about the alcohols stored in the cellars, and poisons too. He's a scholar for alcohol and he might know something about doing something to the drink enough that its enough like water to keep your city going.''

The older man looks up at him expectantly.

-

He's found his way up on the curved rooftop of the tavern and has made a space for himself in the snow. He's wiped a seat away and perched on the tile, watching the manor and the violence below expectantly. Levi watches the older man lead Berner and Øjne out from the tavern, along with several others before a group dispatches itself inside. His hearing seems to be increased as his heart slows and he holds his breath, just waiting. 

The windows smash open and suddenly the gates are being pushed down in triumphant yells, war-like cries echoing throughout the city in on large rush. Levi lets his breath go, it misting in his face, and watches the older man take Berner, Øjne, and their group to warmth before he climbs back through his window. 


	8. Chapter 8

Its somewhere near mid-morning in the villages of the Dlouho fields when he hears horse hooves coming towards him. Levi looks in time to find Øjne catching up with a fumbled Berner behind them.

''The prized Rivaille.'' they announce, slowing once they reach his side. It takes Berner several more feet to stop and the two pass him, watching as he tries the horse to go forward. ''The fucker who interrupted my deal-making.''

''Barely.'' he hears Berner say from behind them both.

''He didn't listen to me. The city people did.'' he responds. ''That's all.''

''You had them make Moblit there teach them how to reverse-something or other to get water again. But then it wasn't even water, as Moblit said, its just very stale wine.''

''It still had properties of water.'' Moblit Berner says as he trots up to them, struggling to steer the horse. ''And with the fruit and the infusing, it even had _more_ benefits than ordinary-''

''Berner, I heard you explain it to too many people, don't make me listen to you again.'' Moblit Berner slows to ride behind them and Levi looks forward. ''Anyways, I've at least got this to show to my contracters.'' Øjne holds up a finger, one belonging to the aristocrat with his family ring still screwed on to it. ''I'm debating about giving them the finger or the ring.''

''Rivaille?'' Moblit Berner asks.

''What?''

''What do you have to show to your contractor?''

''The coins you gave me.'' He opens his satchel and grabs one of from the handful Moblit had given him, and one of his usual ones before tossing them back. ''Your master had them branded over, showing that they came in contact with him by some point. Same symbol as on that ring. If he hasn't already, I'll give him news that his manor was stormed and one of the more _šíleny_ people cut off his fucking finger.''

''But you didn't actually do the job you were asked to do.'' Øjne tells him.

''I was asked to see to the issue of the city. And I did.''

''Moblit was the one who got them their water back. Didn't you?'' Øjne sounds entirely too soft as they speak with the man behind them.

''I-I guess.''

''Either way, I helped, I'm going to get paid and-'' he halts the horse. ''I don't need to give you an explanation.''

''You gave that mule in clothes an explanation.''

''To be fair, he was probably going to stab Rivaille if he didn't anyways.'' Berner responds.

''How do you know I won't stab Rivaille too?'' they ask. Levi slowly trots away and the two begin bickering before Øjne comes riding back to his side. ''Is Rivaille your real name?''

''Why does it matter?'' he asks.

''Doesn't sound real...''

Levi uses all his strength to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head.

''My actual name is Hanji. My nickname is Øjne. It means eyes.'' when he doesn't ask about it, they continue. ''I was nick named eyes because I had a good eye for things when I was little, and was hired as a young scout before getting into the bounty hunting business. Now I'm trying to get to the High King's castle to help there.''

''Good fucking luck.'' he responds all too quickly.

''Are you from the City District?'' they gasp, trotting to get in front. ''Do you know people that could get me in? Rivaille, Rivaille!'' they begin shaking his arm and he swats them off.

''No, I don't fucking know people who can get you in!'' he halts his horse. ''Why don't you fuck off back to your contractors and drag Berner with you?''

''I'd rather go home.'' Berner says.

''You can find better work on the road.'' Øjne-Hanji says before looking at Levi. ''Because I know I wouldn't have been that calm while some entitled prick spills expensive drink all over himself and screams in my face. You're really young, anyways, and you're already on some Lord's good list. I mean, most of every village I've travelled to keeps talking about Rivaille this, Rivaille that. I was expecting some seasoned cadet from the Civil War, but I met you. This... This... Sprout of a human.''

Levi's silent for a moment before his brows knit together in rage and he shouts:

''I am _not_ that fucking young!''

Hanji waves their hands about and Berner checks the road around them for any potential listeners as Hanji begins to explain themselves.

''I know you're not _that_ young, but for someone who's name is so well-known you are! Come on, I'm only just now getting to my mid-twenties, how old must you be?''

He tightens the reigns in his hands and looks at Berner who sits uncomfortably on his horse.

''I'm only a bit younger than them.'' he responds, giving a soft smile in attempt to lift Levi's spirits. Levi looks back at Hanji.

''I'm twenty.'' he responds, beginning to trot away. He ignores their laughter and how they continue following him for the next two villages, stopping finally when dusk arrived and it gave him a sure reason to stop, aside from the ache starting in his ass from the saddle. 

Hanji sets up a small camp for the three of them, Moblit collecting firewood and building a fire as Levi left to hunt something. Something fresh for them. He comes across a rabbit in the high grass and he crouches low, as not to catch its eye. It's only just now bedding down for the night, but an arrow through its side results in a quick and painless death. 

He comes back with more than he'd promised he'd fetch, three rabbits instead of two, and skins them as Hanji brings bottles of wine from their bags. 

''Did you steal that before we left the manor?'' Moblit asks from his place in front of the now roaring fire. 

''It isn't stealing if there's a riot going on.'' Hanji says. Moblit's brows pull together as Hanji brings cups out and pours enough for all of them. ''It wasn't as if your master was going to have much use of it.''

Moblit reaches around the fire and takes the cup in his hand as Levi takes the other and sniffs it, his nose wrinkling. 

''Not much of a master anymore.'' Moblit responds, swirling his alcohol. ''He's dead, thank the Gods, but now I don't have a job. Or any _master_ of any sort.''

''Han here will find something for you to do.'' Levi comments quietly. Hanji looks up and cheers to Moblit as the other takes a large swig of his wine and winces as he swallows. 

''Eugh...'' he shivers lightly. ''Its sweet...''

Hanji takes a large gulp and coughs. 

''Gods... Where's this from then?'' they ask Moblit as Levi continues surveying his drink in the fire. 

''Some drink made of leftovers that a few of the guests had gifted us one time. I'm not sure I want to know, but it does get people drunk. And fast, so I'm assuming its made by drunkards _for_ drunkards.''

Levi takes a sip and his mouth waters quickly, his tongue burning. It's very sweet, but it feels like its eating his tongue in return. He swallows and can feel it fall into his stomach, the youngest man shaking his head and clearing his throat. 

''Me too.'' Hanji comments. They prepare themselves and take another swig, Moblit following as Levi begins cooking their rabbits over their fire. He watches the other two continue drinking before Han makes a fuss about his own, stating that it was a group effort to finish the entire bottle or more that they'd snatched from the aristocrat's manor back in Wysoki. He drinks twice for every one time the others do as a group, and by the time he's trying to separate the bone from the meat, the fire's beginning to sway in front of him. 

-

Something is poking his side, and _hard_. He's about to kick Hanji, or Moblit, or whoever was responsible before a thumping headache takes over instead. He can lightly feel his fingertips trying to grab something, anything, before he realizes that what's in his fingers feels like... Hay. He pries his eyes open and tries pushing his head further into the hay pile as the sun filters in through the wooden planks of the roof. 

''Aye there,'' toes are poking his side once more and he lifts his hand to his face, covering his eyes from the sun and peering up at his light attacker. The other has a large mustache and facial hair growing down the sides of his face, though his chin is bare. Its beginning to go white, he can see. Levi rubs his eyes and rolls onto his side, leaning on his elbow. 

''Where-'' his voice cracks and his vocal chords feel dry. ''Where am I?'' he asks. 

''Still in Dlouho, boy.'' the other responds. ''You might have been goat-drunk, but I can assure you that you did no harm to the rest of the fields.''

''Goat-drunk...?'' Levi looks down at his chest and finds that he's wearing a woman's night gown over his pants, though one foot his bare and conveniently covered in dirt and other clumps of filth. 

''One of your mates was trying to wrangle you around. Not sure where they are now, but you can try checking the tavern.'' 

''Tav... Tavern. Right.'' Levi rolls over slowly and begins using the wall of the stable to pull himself up. He feels a pair of helping hands under his arms that guide him upright and wait until he's balanced to let go again. Everything spins for a moment and he wets his lips, moving carefully with tired feet. ''Where is the tavern?''

He sees the road and finds a trail of random items leading directly to what he assumed was the door to the tavern. From there, he could see someone laying halfway out the window. Levi collects himself and picks up the skirt of the nightgown, trudging tiredly towards the tavern. Some amused glances are sent his way, others, confused. A few seem too-well knowledgable about the nightgown wearing young man as he passes, stooping to grab items he could recognize as his. Levi pushes open the door of the tavern and picks up his other boot as he finds it just inside. 

Hanji has a group around them at one of the tables, a mix of both men and women, evidently not from the Dlouho field villages as the rest of them. They act interested in Hanji's stories as they blabber and hold their head, a bowl of food in the other hand. They notice Levi and smile, waving towards him. 

Hands find Levi's shoulder and he turns, Moblit holding a cup of something to his mouth. Levi wraps his fingers around it as the other guides him away. 

''Drink this.'' Moblit orders.

''Why?''

''It'll help with any 'after-drinking' symptoms you have.'' Levi seems skeptical and Moblit sighs. ''Come on, I made enough of those brews serving that horrid excuse of a man, you can at least drink it with some dignity.''

Levi takes a sip, the taste of honey soothing his tongue and massaging his throat. There are other herbs mixed in, and he continues taking small sips as ordered while Moblit helps him hurriedly with his boot. 

''Why are you rushing?'' he asks the other man. 

''Because you idiots,'' Moblit states, grabbing the bottom of the night gown and bringing it over Levi's head. ''Caused such a mess last night that we may have issues with the local baron.''

''We?'' he brings his hands over his head and lets the other pull the night gown off properly. ''Baron?''

'' _Come on_ , Rivaille, don't tell me you were _that_ drunk!''

Silence is shared between them before the two stand and grab Hanji, apologizing to their audience before dragging them out the door. He still winces as they step out into the sunlight, Moblit leading them back to their camp. 

''They liked me!" Hanji argues. 

''Where did they come from, anyways?'' he asks. 

''You don't remember? We went to the Baron's home and... convinced them to play with us instead of him...''

Levi turns his eyes up to them and Hanji smiles sheepishly. 

''Don't tell me we stole the Baron's prostitutes.''

''We stole the Baron's prostitutes.''

They end up jogging back to their camp where their horses are still tied up and their camp fire is falling to only embers. Moblit works on kicking the remains of their fire away as Hanji collects their things. Levi finds his _own_ shirt and unties their horses before climbing on quickly and snapping the reigns. The other two follow closely behind, Levi glancing to see what he assumes is Baron's men riding into the village, crashing down the tavern door. 

He only feels safe enough to stop once they reach the line of the Hoge Boom forest. Levi comes to a stop and the other two come smiling around the corner, both having fun from their new found adventure. Hanji drops off their horse with laughter, Moblit petting his horse's head as he catches his breath. Levi is the only one to be seriously angered with their current predicament.

''Why aren't either of you any more angered by this?'' he asks them. The two look up in surprise at his question. 

''Come now, Rivaille,'' Hanji states as they walk around the side of their horse, running their hand along the spotted hair. ''What we did will be a story for the ages. Even if we'd died, some bard would catch wind of the story and sing about it, teaching it to far and vast travelers.'' Hanji turns and begins singing, Moblit smiling and laughing into the clear forest air. '' _There once was a_ -''

''Hanji!'' he interrupts. Hanji turns and looks to him. ''What did we do last night?''

Hanji removes a cooked rabbit's leg from their satchel and bites into it. 

''We ate, we drank, we convinced the baron's prostitutes to join us for a party.'' Moblit explains. ''I remember them taking quite an interest in you Levi. You sure had a long night with them between having sex with them and trying to find new and interesting places to do it at.'' 

Levi turns his head away and shuts his eyes as Hanji giggles around the food in their mouth. 

''You're lying.''

''No, sorry.'' Moblit answers. ''If you want, we can go back to the village and ask around, see how many answer the same as I have.''

''Go ask the prostitutes too, see how they answer.'' Hanji responds. 

He hears them begin laughing and groans. 

'' _Fuck's sake_ , _shut up_.''

-

They follow him back to Arvish city where Hanji can send the finger and a note to their contractors about what occurred with the aristocrat, and Moblit can properly rest. Levi takes his leave to Arvish's manor with the ring Hanji had stolen/cut from the aristocrat in his hand. He's changed into something more approachable, and that smells less like he'd been drinking and fucking for a full night. He's dying to properly bathe as well. 

He's seated at the dining table, alone, and given a large plate of potatoes and chicken with what looks like some sort of creamy sauce along with a good serving of certain vegetables. Moblit was stuck at the inn with more dried meat while Hanji was still dealing with the aftermath of their upset stomach. Levi had only ever hoped to see a plate that big, or full, sitting in front of him at a proper dining table. 

''I've already heard about what happened in Wysoki,'' Arvish comes sweeping into the room, sitting at the head of the large table. Levi looks up and leans to one side to see around the candles and flowers decorating the center of the table. ''Sad news. But I suppose it was coming to him. On the other hand, I was also told that their water supply was being re-distributed. You did your job, and for that, I believe you earn your pay.''

''There are two others with me.'' he states. Arvish raises his brows. ''One possibly won't be paid at all, and the other is without job due to the aristocrat's death.''

''They're both with you, I'm assuming.''

''Yes. At the Inn in town.''

''Well, if they are friends of yours, then they are friends of mine. As I hope you understand, it goes the same way for you. Friends of mine, are friends of yours. Fetch them, and I will feed all three of you.''

Levi stands.

''First, what are their names?''

''Øjne and Berner.''

''Good. I only want to be able to greet them by name. Out of respect.'' he turns to head to the door but Arvish speaks once more. ''I understand that you were too late to aid my aristocratic friend, Rivaille? That there was simply nothing you could do?''

He stops and turns to face the other.

''Of course.''

The fireplace blazes and pops loudly before Arvish smiles. 

'' _Of course_.'' he says it like he already knew the intimate details of what occurred back in Wysoki. It makes Levi's blood run cold. He does as he was ordered and fetches both Moblit and Hanji. The three of them need a bath, but first warm meals are placed in front of them. The two answer sparse questions about their lives as Arvish asks them, mainly stuffing portions of cooked, juicy steaks and vegetables seasoned perfectly. Moblit even compliments the wine they're offered and explains its origin and rightful owners of the piece. Arvish seems impressed by the end, if not somehow more _inviting_.

It was stupid of Levi to ask his boss to bring two strangers into his manor, two Levi had only met days ago and Arvish had no previous knowledge of himself. He'd only wanted them to be able to bask in the comfort of the manor along with him since they'd both helped him. Getting past his childish anger of the constant teasing of their shared drunken night, Levi had come to understand how much the two, separately, had helped him. He could have even said that they both taught him a few things, about life, and wines. Levi couldn't fill his stomach with fine food as the other two were left to eating the scraps still in their satchels, and he couldn't think of resting in the manor beds while they were crammed into the Inns and separate taverns, probably cold, exhausted, and still hurting from their adventure before. Whatever the ''drunkards'' had put into the alcohol, it really was strong. 

But Arvish held no strong feelings towards Levi's request, nor did he turn the two away or comment on how the three ate after days of both feeling ill, and eating what felt like scraps after days. Levi also silently thanked him for not questioning the mixed smell coming off the three of them. Combined with blood, alcohol, and the natural human scent, they were something else to be walking into the manor as if they lived there and owned the property.

Arvish makes a subtle comment about the bath rooms as they finish their meals and Hanji is lead away by a group of Arvish's servants, Moblit as well and Levi is left to sit in silence with the Lordship in front of him. 

''How did you meet those two?'' Arvish asks. 

''They were escaping the manor as I arrived.'' he responds, sipping the water from his cup before lowering it to the wooden table. ''I learned their stories after.''

''If I were to ask them how they met you, they will say the same thing?'' Arvish asks. 

''You sound like you're doubting me, sir.''

''I'm just curious, Rivaille.'' Levi picks at his thumbnail as he watches the man across the table before he stands. ''Where are you headed?''

He strolls towards the Lordship and presses something down beside the other's goblet, letting it scratch the surface of the polished wooden table. Arvish looks down at Levi's dirtied hand as he moves it aside and brushes away. 

''To bathe.'' 

The reflection of the ring glints onto the stone wall beside Levi's head as he vanishes to clean himself of his accumulated grime.

-

He sits with Arvish in his study the next day, wearing more relaxing clothes as the other man reads his book. Levi takes his time to stare out the window as the flames of the fireplace lick the stone. Its only still day, but Arvish enjoys the comforting sound of a fire as he reads. Levi watches hawks outside the window, swooping back and forth, and believes he notices something in their talons before the other man begins to speak. 


	9. Chapter 9

''I have another task for you, Rivaille.'' 

He turns his eyes away from the empty window towards the other man. 

''Some towns, which are now under my order due to the unfortunate Wysoki deaths, are suffering from what they call 'monster sickness'. Trolls, griffins, they even believe draug are coming for them. Fairytales of the witches have gone to their heads. Go to their town, see what the issue is, and deal with whatever they want you to. You can even take your friends along with you if you want.''

Levi takes it as an order to remove Hanji and Moblit from the premises. Neither are particularly happy about leaving for the road again, Hanji was on to their fifth bath in the last day, but they follow him anyways. Hanji was better at guiding them where they needed to go, taking certain roads while Moblit seemed to very much enjoy being able to see more of the kingdom. 

''You act as if you haven't seen any of this before.'' Hanji tells him. 

''I haven't. I came from Vindruer by request to serve the aristocrat. Most of the time, I was in a carriage, or tagging along with military bands who told me to keep my head down. Of course, I saw some parts, but I've never been able to properly _explore_ the land. I see this as my chance. Even if the traveling part starts to slow down. But I do hope I can earn pay! Maybe from your Lordship, Rivaille.''

''Arvish is his name.'' Levi answers his unspoken question. ''But I'm not sure how much he's willing to pay a wine scholar.''

''Moblit has his other uses!'' Hanji announces from the lead. ''Most of the kingdom is green trees and big, spacious fields aside from cramped cities. Unless you're talking about seeing the only real reason anyone travels from other lands, The City District.''

''Maybe.'' Moblit responds. ''I heard so many rumors about the vastness of the King's palace, I couldn't help but want to see it for myself. Statues of past Queens, of Kings. Museums housing paintings of the wars, and commemorations towards the people of the kingdom- They could all be tall tales, but to even get to the center gates of the district would be like a dream come true.''

''Rivaille, you're from the City District.'' Hanji says. ''What's it like, the main part?''

''I never got further in than the merchant's house in the third ring of the cities.'' Levi responds honestly. ''You could see the castle from wherever you stood on the outskirts, its meant to be shown off. Just... The roads are more open, its meant to get caravans in and out quickly, and the city gates are a lot larger than other gates I've seen so far.''

''So far? How long have you been out on the roads?''

''...couple months, I think?''

''Couple months? Asshole.'' Hanji begins pouting. ''Took me years to even try and convince a Lordship to hire me.''

''Well, you didn't do his family a great service.'' Levi boasts.

''Fuck off.''

-

They arrive to the outer villages by sunrise, an uncomfortable air throughout. Its silent, deadly silent, no bird singing, or humans working. Not even the leaves are shaking or the wind is blowing. He thinks for a moment he's lost his hearing, that some injury prior to this has finally worn away until the village people begin coming out slowly, scared. _Sound_ comes back to the village, and the three of them look around in worry as what look like hungered eyes stare up at them and their horses. 

Levi's certain that Arvish has sent him to his death before someone states simply ''they've got actual beatin' hearts'' and the entire village seems to calm. Once they begin moving normally again, the birds suddenly begin chirping in one large wall of noise. He glances towards the other two before riding further into the village. 

''Lord Arvish has been asked to deal with the town's issue.'' he tells a couple who are still studying the newcomers. ''I've... Already begun to notice something is off. I need you to explain it to me.'' 

He drops off the horse but the couple turn away, walking back to their cabin. 

''Rivaille,'' Moblit says. ''The tavern's been burned down.''

Grey eyes dart upwards and he sees the edges of a burnt building before he heads towards it, his horse refusing to move any further. Levi walks with alarm in his step as he arrives to the burnt wood, remnants of what used to be a tavern. It's been burned, obviously, but recently. He can still smell the strong scent of charred smoke coming off of it and sees embers along with human bodies beneath. He crouches, covering his mouth, and takes one of the limbs, analyzing it. It isn't burned along with the rest of the items. Instead, he finds several more bodies similar to the other, uncharred, clean, but obviously belonging to separate people. 

No one answers any of their questions, and Levi is about to tell them to begin leaving before he hears an arrow buzz through the air. He follows its direction and sees mangled bodies running full force out of the thick cloud around them, and soon he's running as well. His horse is beginning to gallop away before he has the thought to climb on the saddle, Hanji's horse beginning to buck. Moblit's is considerably calm, but he's attempting to keep his calm though panic is obvious on his face. Levi grabs the saddle and hoists himself on, gripping on tight as they rush forward. He can only check quickly, but he's still got the other two behind, and behind them they've got a hoard of alive-again bodies running after them. 

He feels a stroke of cold rush up his spine as his eyes roam over the broken jaws and morphed bits of body. Some look burned, others, their limbs have combined. No matter what, they all look like they were dead, at least at some point. Hanji is firing arrows behind themselves, already having taken a couple down. Moblit is working on getting ahead of both of them but staying on the saddle. That is, until another hoard escapes from the fog and their horses buck them both off in screaming fear. The wind is knocked from his lungs suddenly as he hits the ground flatly, some of the creature falling over their suddenly dropped bodies, others being stampeded over. He and Moblit do all they can to avoid being trampled on themselves, either by dead bodies or horse hooves. Levi has two instincts screaming in the back of his head and the pit of his stomach. 

Fight, or run. 

The hilt of his sword is cool in his hand as he brings it up, slashing the face from the body above him as he rolls to his feet. He turns, landing his elbow in another's throat before spinning his blade around to cut the weak heads from the bodies. They fall, and Levi sheathes his sword into the head of another as it tries biting at Moblit. Moblit moves fast, working more with using the sword he'd been gifted to keep the rotting bodies away in a large circle while Levi swoops in and out, slashing, cutting, and killing. Hanji pulls themself up and presses their calf to Levi's before both take a large step in their forward facing directions and fight off more of the undead herd. They've vanquished a good amount when he notices that the bodies are beginning to steam and evaporate into nothing. 

They're left in a cloud of thin smoke once they've finished, still holding their blades up and watching the fog for any others who would choose to show themselves. Now without their horses, and Levi without his bow, they wait. 

It's a long while before any of them make noise, and the one to break the silence it Hanji with a large sigh, Moblit following it with collapsing to the ground in partial shock, partially losing the fire of fight from his veins and needing to breathe. Levi turns to look at him but Hanji is one step ahead, already soothing the other. He wants to solve and understand what's happening, and why the bodies attacked. 

Left behind are bones, sometimes. Skulls missing bodies, extra shoulder blades. Mainly large bones are left, nothing of the fingers or toes. 

''They're the bodies of those who've already passed...'' he brings his sword up at the voice and watches as a woman steps from the mist. She's reaching older age, but still has the excuse to call herself young. Her red hair reaches past her shoulders, and her blue eyes watch Moblit with worry. 

''Who are you?'' he asks. 

''I'm called a witch, as I know will be the only information that will interest you. Its the only thing that ever does.'' she walks closer and Levi takes a step back. 

''You know where these things come from?''

''Shallow graves. Ones who haven't been dug properly. I don't know how they're summoned, or who would use them. They only attack visitors.''

Levi glances to his left boot where a skull is beginning to form a head once more. 

''Only visitors...'' his eyes meet her blue ones once more and something deep in her gaze unnerves him. ''Are they the reason why the village is so quiet?''

''No.'' she says nothing more than that as the head rolls around Levi's foot and teeth try biting at his toe. He kicks it away and she halts it with her foot, reaching down for the head to pick it up. ''The village is quiet because I chose to protect it. They don't like listening to the screams, so I've helped them forget them.''

He hears one of the other two shift as she kisses the cheek of the head lovingly and lowers it to her stomach. 

''You... Helped them forget the screams? What screams?''

''Screams of the visitors.''

''That were killed by the undead.''

''The fire.'' he thinks of the burnt down tavern but the uncharred remains and shakes his head. 

''The bodies weren't burnt. They were put under the rubble after they were killed.''

''Catching on...'' she says and smiles. No teeth remain in her mouth. 

''You formed a connection to the village.'' Hanji guesses. ''Decided to keep them safe? No, not by the look in your eye...''

''Punishing them.'' Moblit states. ''You're punishing them for some deed they committed.''

The witch shakes her head, brushing back the hair of the decapitated one still in her hands. 

''What?'' Levi asks. ''You just wanted to have fun?''

Her eyes flick back up to him. 

''Sometimes its more fun to watch them struggle and to have the visitors go running than it is to give you all the answers and give myself a good reason for my actions,'' the witch lifts the head up and dangles it from side to side by its long hair, its dull, black eyes staying on him. ''I like watching the humans die as they run. Adds to my collection.''

Levi was _not_ going to be a part of any witches undead collection. He could tell by a single look that the other two won't going to be either. 

She tosses the head at him and he tries swatting it away with his sword, and he manages to get it lodged on. He grabs the head by the hair and rips it away while Hanji leaps in the air, Moblit following. Both are blown back by a sudden burst of light and Levi covers his face, the pressure of it shoving him back a few feet. The witch is bringing herself higher in the air as the three find their bearing, Han deciding on shooting an arrow. It disintegrates in the air before coming around the witch's shoulder, instead aiming for Han's own body. It happens quickly, but Moblit suddenly shoves them out of the way and gets it lodged into his arm, which throws him to the ground in pain. The sudden, pained shrieking gives Levi a second of space to move forward, where he brings his blade towards the witch's legs. 

In vain, he's thrown back once more, and Hanji attacks in an angered flurry, firing several arrows from their string. Levi charges again, this time trying to go around her, and narrowly misses the arrows that are re-directed his way. He can feel the pressure start to build to push him back again and he wants to yell out his frustrations before he hits the ground in a sudden ball of light. She's vanished, or at least he's thought she had. Instead, her body hits the ground with a prominent arrow in the back of her skull. It doesn't belong to Hanji, and it isn't any normal village hunter's arrow. Its rigid, its end is fine metal, and its _clean_ beyond repair. He looks around, legs sprawled in the dirt, but sees nothing, even as the fog begins to clear. 

Levi doesn't want answers, he wants to get Moblit to proper medical attention, and fast. He stands and comes to the other's side, where he's cradling his arm and holding back his pained cries with grieved lips and clenched teeth. 

''You're doing great,'' Hanji convinces him, using their clothing to tie his arm up. ''Find our horses. At least two of them.'' they tell Levi quietly. As the fog clears, he can see better, and further. He follows the hoof prints where Moblit's horse is, and it takes too long for it to come with him. He finds his own silvery one and brings them back, Hanji's spotted horse having arrived on its own while he was gone. He grabs the bottle of strong alcohol and has Moblit drink, and drink, and drink, before washing it down with some of his water. When the other is considerably more tipsy, Hanji washes his wound _around_ the arrow with different alcohol. Both are too afraid to try and remove it. 

''We need to get a move on.'' he tells them. Hanji nods and sips a bit of the alcohol themselves before explaining to Moblit that he couldn't touch his arm, no matter what feeling he got from it. Levi helps Moblit to stand as Hanji climbs on their horse and heaves the other man up with them. He covers the other man's head before turning to the witch's corpse, dicing her head from her neck before taking the entire thing with him, arrow included. 

-

He sits at the foot of Moblit's cot and watches. Watches the other's bare chest rise and fall. Watches the bloodied rag around his arm grow a shade darker with red. Watches the shadows and the flames of the fire flicker over his sweaty face. They got him drunk to keep the pain at bay, drunker to remove the arrow from his arm. 

Their city, Życie, is welcoming to newcomers, and instantly aided with Moblit's injuries once they arrived. Neither of the other two left his side since the battle, and neither of them wanted to walk too far. 

Hanji sits closest to the fire with their back to the other two men, having begun studying the witch's head and its arrow accessory. He watches them run their finger across the stark black and white feathers connected to the end before they begin prying the eyes from the witches head. 

''Looks regal.'' they inform him, absent about the arrow. ''But I don't know how anyone could see through the fog from any distance. Or how the witch didn't notice it was coming.''

''I doubt any of the kings men are dispatched that far into the wilderness, Han.'' he tells them, moving his fingers to his cheek as his eyes brush over a whimpering Moblit. 

''I said regal, but it doesn't have to be the high king's men either, Rivaille.'' Hanji pulls the arrow from the witches head with a quick motion, strings of blood sticking to it before they hold it up to the fire. ''The king's scouts arrows have changed over time. They were originally made from brass and crow feathers. Once the civil war began, the king proposed they use different metals and feathers, separating themselves from the fighting nobles who had access to the older weapons. It lead to them using dove feathers with a single pheasant feather. After the war, the pheasant feather was replaced by a single blue feather in the middle, a signal of unification.'' 

He takes the arrow from them and begins analyzing it himself. 

The shaft is made of birch wood and the pointed head is iron. The feathers belong to crows but the white ones are too long to belong to any sort of dove. 

''These feather's aren't doves feathers...'' he says quietly. 

''No. Too soft for dove's feathers. Like I said, it doesn't have to belong to the King's army.''

''What other royal does it belong to then?''

Hanji shrugs when he lifts his eyes again and he passes it back to them. They set it on the mantel of the fireplace before ripping the eyes from the skull with a loud noise. Hanji tosses one to him and he catches it, dropping it into an empty leather sack. 

He up early the next morning, stepping outside into Życie with his arms hugging himself. Życie isn't very big, but its a high point of traveler stops. There's a small hospital stationed there, one they were currently staying at with Moblit, and an abandoned military camp on the left side, now turned over into a school for the children. Levi walks to it, finding only one child had arrived for their classes, but he hoped it was only early still.

Levi trades some things for food, sells his older, worn things for more gold. He walks back into the hospital, counting his coin before he reaches their room again. Moblit is able to move his fingers, luckily, and Hanji is stirring food. He sits down at the foot of Moblit's bed and explains the story of what happened to the other. 

''Royal arrow?'' he asks. ''Let me see.''

Hanji hands it to him and he examines it, his interest in the feathers. 

''These are crane feathers.'' he tells them. ''Cranes are native to Vindruer, you see them all the time. As I know, these feather's have never been used by any other than Vindruer guards. It isn't royal, its simply a different build.''

''But its built so well.'' Hanji states. ''It looks newly built.''

''Vindruer has a Duke. Well, Duchess now, from what I know of. Still, its the closest to royalty we have. Higher than the nobles of the kingdom. The Duke was close friends of the King, I believe. Some of his men may be migrating to speak with the King.''

''What happened to the Duke?'' Levi asks. 

''He was killed by his own brother. Power fight, _again_. Instead of his brother gaining the title and the power, it was handed to the Duke's wife, the Duchess. She is the holder of power, and her men might be going through to speak with the King about a formal meeting. Vindruer supplies the wines, you know that, but Vindruer also supplies high quality weapons and foods for the royals of The City District. _Snaga s Vatrom_ is the city district's formal name _,_ but Vindruer calls it _Torre di Sangue_. The Duke put his city and surrounding villages on the line for the king's fight in the Civil War.''

''Vindruer soldiers must be amazing marksmen then,'' Hanji says. ''I don't remember being able to see much in the fog. Let alone three feet in front of me.''

''Sometimes they could only fight with the sounds around them. Vindruer nights are very bright, unlike the kind here in Meidän. When their forces were pushed to fight here, to help the cause, they had to learn to get around obstacles they hadn't faced before. Which were the thick fogs in cold, muggy mornings, the wet weather and the darkness of the night. Not to mention how Meidän has a complex assortment of monsters and animals, as well as the amount of bandits your lands seem to house. Summers came and they knew how to work through that.''

''Does Vindruer ever see clouds?'' Levi asks. 

''On occasion. We receive rain, but the land is fertile and the river winds through. Much like yours does, but in place its warmer water.'' Moblit looks... Melancholy on speaking about his home, but happy that Levi asks him questions. He winces as he moves his arm and lets out a shallow breath once more as he changes the subject.''I want to know more about the witch and her hold on the village.''

''She's dead now.'' Hanji states, having perched the head on their blade. It was eyeless, her jaw open and her hair falling and framing her face. ''It'd be difficult to try and understand what she wanted from them properly, either.''


	10. Chapter 10

Levi listens to them continue talking as he watches the head. Moblit wants to know more, even if it means traveling back to the village and to the dead bodies. Hanji tries convincing him that there would be nothing there for them, and that no one, even necromancers, could get anything from the head now in their possession. 

''There's a family-'' Levi interrupts, lifting his eyes to them. ''In  _Uczyć Się._ They could help, give Moblit answers. I know I want them too.''

''What family?'' he's questioned. 

''Church family. I don't know if they'd be willing to travel all the way to the village, but they might be able to do something with the head.''

''Uczyć Się is more than a week's ride away, Rivaille.'' 

''I'm willing to make that trip.''

''What about getting back to your Lordship?" Moblit asks. 

''I'll tell him I'm still working on it. That its lead me to Uczyć Się. He doesn't need to know anything until I'm back in Arvish anyways.''

-

The three of them are speechless when they see it on the horizon, roughly six days later. Pilgrims pass on foot as they slow and stare upwards. Its the prized college, as vast and beautiful as the palace back in Snaga s Vatrom. Its a size smaller, but the clouds hover as a halo above, birds flying around the tallest towers. 

Levi began questioning why Farlan would ever have wanted to leave. 

They push on further into the city, pilgrims splitting off in separate directions as guards fix signs, informing them of certain statues to which Gods are located. Though, the signs seemed useless. The statues towered high above anyways, each resigned their own central square. He stops and simply stares, stares at the buildings and the amount of diverse individuals around him. All are in awe, such as him, but some seem to have seen these statues and buildings thousands of times. He wonders if this is what it looks like in the main square in Vatrom, or if it was even larger than this. 

The three of them stand in the way for a while until Levi snaps back to what their original mission on coming here was. He grabs their attention and begins to lead, Moblit finding out for them where the Inn was located. Their horses are squared away to stables and he and Moblit enter the large tavern while Hanji heads to locate a bookstore with their gold on them. He sits Moblit down and looks up once he believes he hears his name being spoken. 

A blur of red hair is all he needs before he's being hugged tightly. He grins and pats Isa's back, pulling her off by the shoulders of her leather armor. Isabel looks at him and cups his face quickly before laughing. 

''What are you doing here, Rivaille?'' she asks him. ''Did you take up Farlan's offer finally?''

He shakes his head, flicking some of Isabel's hair from her face before meeting her green and shining eyes. 

''No. I'm here to find Farlan, but not for the reason you're thinking of. What are you doing here? You were supposed to be out on the sea.''

''The pirates? They can wait. They figured out who I really am and pushed me back a bit, but Farlan's family was kind enough to allow me to keep my job. I protect the college grounds, now.'' she turns and moves her hair from the back of her neck, revealing a healing wound. It's a large square where her brand had used to be and where they had simply cut it from her neck. Levi doesn't touch it, doesn't want to infect it any further as she moves her hair back in place and turns to face him. ''Hurt like a bitch, but I knew that if I kept it, it'd only get me in more trouble. Who's this?''

He suppresses the rage bubbling in his chest to introduce Moblit to Isabel. They shake hands and Moblit compliments her armor before she notices his arm. 

''Farlan knows of things to help heal your arm!'' she tells him. ''Farlan's our friend!''

''I didn't know Rivaille had friends.'' Hanji appears, hooking their arm over his shoulder and smiling at him before he smacks them off. ''Øjne,'' they say, introducing themselves. 

''Isabel. I met Rivaille a while back, when he was training with me at a military camp.'' she explains. ''Of course he turned it into his own style of fighting.''

''He's a show-off.'' Han teases. Levi shoots them a glare but soon Isabel is leading them out of the tavern and towards the college, where they could find Farlan. 

''Why are you three here, then?'' she asks. ''Rivaille said he was here to find Farlan, but wouldn't explain why.''

''Came to a head in our investigation of a village.'' Hanji states. Levi does everything in his power to keep from groaning and finds Moblit grinning before Hanji pulls the potato sack off of the head and shows it off. 

''Oh cool!'' Isabel states. Levi grabs the head and forces it back into the sack, keeping it hidden from the eyes of the civilians around them. 

''I told you already,'' he scolds. ''Not until we get to Church.''

''I was excited!'' 

He pulls the potato sack closed and hooks it under his own arm, beginning to follow the steps up towards the college once again. 

''What happened to its eyes?'' Isabel asks. 

''Took them out so Rivaille has something to prove to the Lordship he's serving.'' Isabel gives him a look and Levi feels his heart being twisted as he continues towards the college. ''A witch with a hold on the village we went to investigate. She got killed, but Berner here wants answers and Rivaille is convinced that someone in the college can bring the head back to learn something about it.''

''Sounds more like something a mage in one of the smaller villages can do, not scholars.''

''Well, I'm testing out my options.'' he tells them. 

''We also came for sight-seeing.'' Moblit says from the back. 

''That too.'' Hanji interjects. 

Isabel gives them a free pass into the college, Levi noticing the guards had separate armor as the guards down by the gates had. The college's own guard, with a brand of an owl on the chest plate. She absently explains the things around them for them, giving them a tour of the college and its grounds. People of different colors pass them as they continue through, different clothing. All had come to learn and understand the world and its things around them. Levi felt safe, oddly, now in the guise of the castle-like college. 

It was no wonder that generations among generations of royalty traveled there for their teachings. 

She brings them to the medicinal wing of the college where they could find Farlan. Its all made from light stone with dark flooring and arches to keep the wall from falling. It is tall, its sturdy, and massive in size. He hopes Isabel would be staying simply so they could find their way back out again. 

A pair of large wooden doors are already opened into a classroom. The chairs are empty, but the table in the center of the room is being cleaned by a head of blond hair and quick moving hands. 

''Farlan.'' he says. Blue eyes flicker upwards and the other man smiles, wiping blood from his hand onto his apron. 

'' _Rivaille Mies_!'' Farlan responds. He hugs Levi and keeps his grip on his bicep. ''What brings you here to Uczyć Się finally? Did you come to see me or were you more interested in the college?''

''Both.'' he turns and shows Hanji and Moblit. ''Øjne and Berner. They're here with me for the same reason I am.''

Farlan shakes their hands and is quick to have Moblit sit on the cleaned table so he could treat his arm with proper tools and medicines. He collects different bottles and plants along with a stone bowl before coming to Moblit's side. 

''Same reason as Rivaille, hm? And what would that be?'' he asks. Farlan grinds up petals and powder before Levi drops the head on Moblit's other side. Both men pause before Farlan shakes his head and grinds the powder to an even finer subject. ''A decapitated head with no eyes. And I can tell that the eyes were removed post-mortum.''

''Post...?'' Levi looks to Isabel. 

''After death.'' she tells him. He nods and looks back to Farlan. 

''How can you tell?''

''I grew up with my parents studying bodies, both dead and alive. My life is revolving around the same thing now. You learn things after being stuck with them for so long. Did one of you remove the eyes or did someone else get to it before you could?''

''I removed them.'' Hanji tells him. 

''I'd rather not learn why.'' Farlan pours his liquids into the bowl and begins stirring it. ''I'd even rather not learn why you brought me a decapitated head, but I'm assuming you want me to do something with it.''

''You or your parents.'' Levi says. Farlan wavers his head and Levi continues. ''You told me about studies on the mind.''

''I meant ones that were _alive_ , Rivaille.'' he scolds. His eyes flick back up to the red hair and his hand slows stirring. ''How long ago did you kill her?''

''She was killed more than a week ago.''

''Did you do embalming on the head?''

''No.''

''No one did any sort of embalming to her or her body?''

''No one did, Farlan.''

He carefully begins unwrapping Moblit's arm of his dirtied bandages and keeps staring at the head. 

''She looks like you've just killed her, aside from the dried blood at the neck...'' he pulls it off of Moblit's arm and brings it out to his side, picking his bowl back up once more. ''Here, drink some of this before I treat your arm with it.'' 

Moblit sips a bit and Farlan urges for larger gulps before he lowers it. The other wipes his mouth quickly. 

''She should have begun rotting, at least by _some_ point. Has she been placed in something cold? Anything else aside the potato sack? The cold is good at keeping things, well, fresh.''

''We had her beside a fire two nights in a row before moving her into her little potato sack.'' Hanji tells him. ''Nothing near cold, if you don't count Rivaille.''

Farlan finds the time to smile before he holds Moblit's arm up and pours the medicine on the wound, it bubbling and sizzling before Moblit hissed in pain. Farlan rubs around the spot with his hand. 

''I won't count Rivaille in this circumstance.'' his smile lowers. ''Something is definitely odd about that head, then. Who did it belong to?''

''A witch!'' Isabel answers for them and Farlan restrains himself by clenching his jaw as Levi sends her a look. She looks back and sticks her tongue out and he begins shaking his head. 

''You brought me... A witches head... For what reason?''

''Before she tried killing us,'' Levi starts. ''She explained that she had a hold on a village to drown out the screams of visitors. She used dead bodies, in different stages of rotting, as a small army. We wanted more answers.''

''Getting answers out of a decapitated head is difficult, _Levi_ , if you haven't noticed.'' Farlan bites his tongue as he notices his slip-up. He had hoped the others hadn't, but a stare from Moblit proves his doubts. ''My apologies... But, this is something for a necromancer in the caves of Kuolema, not scholars and doctors from this college. We're working on understanding the _living_ mind, not dead ones.''

''I don't know...'' Hanji says. ''Since you pointed out how she hasn't started decomposing, I've had my doubts about if she's actually dead. Even if you tried, you could get her to start talking. Her vocal chords are still intact,'' Hanji flicks something and Moblit tries scooting away before the empty eyelids open. 

Farlan pulls Moblit from the table and takes several steps back as the rest jump back suddenly. Levi feels something moving in his on his belt before he realizes its the _eyeball_ trying to see its surroundings. He pulls the bag off and tosses it on the table, the eyeball rolling out and flopping around _wetly_ before rolling to look at Levi. 

'' _You_.'' the head speaks. That's all before the eye drains of liquid and the eyelids close loosely once more. When he shifts, he notices the grip on his sword and finds Isabel and Hanji had done the same. 

Farlan allows them to stay and confiscates the other eyeball from Hanji, and after a lengthy amount of time, is able to put it with its other in a glass case with the head. Both are locked down by chains and hooks, installed by Levi himself. Isabel takes Moblit and Hanji to the dining hall, Moblit with his bandages changed, and he's given quick directions before they rush off to eat and talk. 

He's simply watching the head in silence in the otherwise empty gallery room before he hears Farlan come up behind him. 

''I'm sorry about earlier, Levi.'' Farlan tells him. ''I should have kept my calm easier and kept your name a secret from them. You obviously hadn't trusted them enough in that time to tell them.''

''Its fine,'' Levi responds. ''Øjne had already told me about their true name the first day I met them hoping I'd bond with them.''

The other laughs gently. 

''How _did_ those two convince you to let them join you?'' 

''They've just kind of... Followed me around, hoping I wouldn't notice.'' Farlan laughs again and Levi smiles gently. 

''You know, Levi, Isabel's been missing you quite a lot since we separated.'' 

''Its been two months.''

''And two months we were together. Enough time for her, for I, and for you to get attached. Don't think that's changed now, that we've lost our trust in you. You've been one of the few people in my life to support me, and you've changed Isa's life for the better. She respects you for that.''

''I don't think she does anymore...''

''Why not?'' Farlan sends him a questioning stare and Levi sighs, running his eyes over the head of the witch. 

''Øjne let slip that I was working for Lord Arvish back in Arvish city,'' he explains. ''We all know who was responsible for letting Arvish know the location of the Band of the Hawk. You know who let them all die, Farlan.''

''You hadn't thought of the consequences.''

''I could have. Realistically, I _should_ have.'' 

''Oh, come on, Levi. You weren't thinking to begin with. You were sent out for a target, with no prior knowledge, to get paid. It isn't as if any other bounty hunters are anymore charismatic about the wall of bandits getting in their way.''

''She grew up with them.''

''She _understands_ the other side of things.'' Farlan sighs when Levi stops speaking. ''I'm shocked, you know. You're the only person I've met in life who barely understands their own side of issues.''

''I killed them.''

''You didn't. You gave a location. Others killed them. Before you knew who Isabel was, they were a group of bandits up to no good. Killing innocents, housing a known rapist and protecting him. Isabel knew who he was herself, but she couldn't have betrayed the rest of the bandits like that. She didn't have an out until you came along.''

''She could have kept living with them. She calls them her family.''

''They've all she's ever known. Until us, that is. Now look at her. A guard for the college. The largest, most respected college in all of Meidän. She's doing far better now than before, trust me. If you don't believe me, try actually talking with her. Listen to what she has to say and how she says it. There's more than fighting in the world, especially with yourself.''

He's left to his own as Farlan turns on his heel. 

-

Levi's discovered her little room in the guard barracks at the back of the college. He's asked around and all have pointed him in the same direction. Isabel is teaching herself how to write when he knocks lightly on the door, big green eyes turning up to him. 

''Levi! Sit down.''she motions to her bed from her chair and he sits carefully. ''What are you here for?''

''Hoped you'd update me on your adventures.'' he tells her, eyes roaming over her room. She's decorated it with books and trinkets for her own entertainment. 

''Ha! Right. They're not really adventures beside the drunken brawls and arguments about whether or not the High King had severed the head of his enemies in one sweep or if it took several tries.''

''Is that _all_ they learn about?''

''No, the royals aren't the only subject here. But now they're preparing for the arrival of the newest royal, the prince, to come for his studies. Been preparing it for a while now, but I haven't seen any sign of him.'' she takes in a big breath as she spills some of her ink and tries fixing her words. ''But I heard they check and re-check the rooms even before any royal arrives.''

''They do that for every entitled prick?''

''Not everyone here is entitled, or a prick. But no, just for the royals. Because, you know, the next Kings and Queens. They're here for the highest education, and since the High King had originally come her to learn and to eventually teach, they put themselves to a higher standard to keep it clean for them but also keep it more... Normal.''

''You mean they actually try to give them more human rooms?''

''Usually the smaller ones.'' Isabel cleans her fingers off before continuing her writings. ''Of course they're protected, and addressed with the right title at all times, few are allowed to speak and even fewer are allowed to touch. But the High King has decided to make changes so his son has more of a struggle throughout college.''

He can feel his heart buzz at the sound of that and the corner of his lips lift. 

''Hm.'' he hums. 

''You sound pretty happy about that, Levi.''

''He always seemed to be such an _ass_ ,'' he responds, crossing his arms and leaning back. 

''He's the future ruler of the _entire kingdom_ , of course he's going to act how he feels. Let him have his fun before the true stress of being leader gets to him. Probably fearing the idea that he'll be coronated because someone will try to kill his father again.''

''Sunshiny.''

''Honest. Kasvu has taught me to be like that.''

''Is that the college's name?''

''Mm.'' Isabel curves her S towards the edge of the paper in the black ink. ''No clue what it means.''

''You'd think they'd teach you that.'' She smiles and begins on her 'a'. ''Why don't you get a set of armor like the rest of the guard?''

''Its being made, luckily.'' she says. ''I kept wanting to fight them about it, wanted to either join the army like my plans were or start traveling like you. I was kind of hoping I'd run in to you on the road when they let me go, but Farlan kept insisting I'd be better of here instead of running across the kingdom for you.''

''Farlan could be right-''

''Farlan isn't me, and Farlan isn't you. He doesn't know.''

''It would be safer. Its obvious you were branded even without the brand. They've chopped it from your neck and now its showing it off. Telling people you were something dangerous before, belonging to a group that might want to take you back.''

''Once the brand comes off, they never take you back.'' Isabel drops the quill on the desk and lets her breath go. ''You lose respect from them once you remove the brand. And good, I hope people think and know I'm dangerous. It'd make me a better hunter out there.''

''It'd give people more reason to try and throw you in prison, Isabel.''

''Not if I went with you!'' she turns and faces him, ink splotches on her hands and somehow, on her face. ''If I accompanied famous Rivaille!''

''I'm not famous-''

''People talk! They talk about Rivaille, the warrior from nowhere! Small actions done across big places, how you've been hired by that cunt Arvish and how you're serving him now as if your independence never existed!''

''Someone was going to try to own me soon anyways-''

''Is that right?''

'' _Yes!_ '' Levi sits up. ''I'm young, I've got potential, and if earning coin and earning a name means serving Arvish, then so be it. Isabel, I'd love to be in your place, I'd love to be protecting a place like this with my heart. I'd love to be so close to you, to Farlan and his research. And I know, deep down, that Arvish _is_ a cunt, that Arvish knows things I've done and Arvish knows secretly what my true name is. I know who he is to you, a monster, and he's that to many other people, but I've gotten in deep by this point and I'm not getting out any sooner.''

She bites the inside of her cheek as he finishes and slowly turns her head back to her writing, having practiced writing her name. Isabel wants to mourn, if she hasn't already, she wants to say something and he wants to hear it. 

''Talk to me, Isa.'' he says quietly. He never wants it to be too late. 

''He's such a _dick_.'' she whispers. Isabel swallows loudly and turns back to look at Levi. ''I know that if I begin traveling the roads, someone might recognize me. Someone might turn me in, and Arvish will want to complete the job he'd started. Maybe to make me rot in a cell, or do whatever he did to that child abuser that hurt his daughter. Or maybe he'd execute me, or scalp my head. I just _know_ that anywhere else, I'm unsafe. I want so badly to be like you, be out traveling, cutting off witches heads and making a name for myself. But I can't, because there are so many things about me that make what I was and who I will always be obvious.''

''Not always.'' he responds. ''You can change some things, make them different.''

''But I'm right.'' she tells him. '' _Uczyć Się_ is the safest place for any kind of run away. Even the daughter of some bandits in the forest.''


	11. Chapter 11

Levi stays with her throughout the night, being moved to her chair when she wants to get under her blankets and fall asleep. She looks safe here, like he wants her to be. He's more than aware enough that she can handle herself, or wield a blade. Isa grew up on the road, grew up in bandit caravan's and travelled from road to road across Meidän, she was no stranger to violence or different kinds of enemies, from monsters to humans. She didn't need to be cradled, or protected. 

But she'd voiced all of his concerns, about her being recognized, about other members of the Band of the Hawk coming against her, of even Arvish or someone like the aristocrat boasting about having discovered a member of the Band of the Hawk and parading her around-

Unrealistic, he knows. But its a fear in his mind nonetheless. 

She eases it the next morning when she takes him into town to find him better armor, promising to take Hanji and Moblit later on. She's more than happy to take him around, to listen to his complaints on certain types before bringing her to The Final Straw, as she was calling it. It was an armory, and a tailor's in one, both of the shopkeepers from far lands who were prepared to help whenever they asked. 

Levi began explaining the kind of armor he'd need, and though Isabel rolled her eyes, the other men listened carefully to his request. They show him different kinds, built for speed but not for protection, built for protection but not for movement, built for movement but not for either protection nor speed. It isn't until the tailor advises something do they come to a conclusion. It feels heavy when he first puts it on, but its oddly breathable. They have him practice with a wooden sword and he feels free and starts to think that he hasn't hooked something on right, but it _works_. 

He twirls, spinning his wooden plaything over his shoulder before coming to a stop, just at the front of the target. Levi _loves_ this. He's putting his gold on the table for it but Isabel snatches the bag and pays herself, with a far more stuffed one. Levi stares at it as he's promised that it will be resized for him in only a few days before she drags him out. 

''The fuck was that?''

''Farlan and I agreed to buy you a new set of armor for your road trips this morning. We're putting our own money towards it so you can keep your own.''

''Isa, there's a reason why I've got this bag of fucking coins with me.''

''Buy a new sword with them, or something.'' she tells him with a smile. ''How long are you going to keep throwing around butcher's knives and that pole of metal you call a weapon for, huh? You're going up in the world, and I don't think _Arvish_ wants his men to look _unruly_.''

He follows several feet behind her on their way back to Kasvu. She fulfills her promise that night to Hanji and Moblit as Farlan takes him to purchase a sword. Levi hasn't forgiven either of them, and isn't on proper speaking terms. Farlan fills the empty space with his own words and pushes the door of a shop open. Its filled with shining weapons with bows, and shields, and helmets from different ages. Farlan keeps his attention to what they came for, blades of different sizes, and Levi takes his time to choose. 

The other waits as Levi practices with each, unable to explain to him why there was a certain weight he'd want to handle in his sword to make every hit and movement more precise. He settles for certain knives and buys those before picking up a very sharp and new sword from the collection. It isn't exactly what he was looking for, but its made from real steel, unlike whatever he'd been swinging around. Isabel had been right, he couldn't throw a pole of metal around anymore, not now that people were beginning to hear the name Rivaille and put a face to it. 

Its the best he's going to get, and he purchases it that night, carrying it to the tavern where they were all going to meet for a round of drinks. He confiscates the bottle of the strong drunkards alcohol from Hanji before they can either begin drinking it, or sneak it into anyones drinks around the tavern. He'd like to settle for something calmer that evening before they tried talking and understanding the witches head the next morning. 

No one though, by Farlan's reports, were making progress. She'd begun to try and _force_   the decomposing of her head and by most reports, it was gruesome. Farlan brought the eye back for him in a bucket of liquid the next day before they disposed of the stew somewhere in the depths of Kasvu. 

Levi is clipping his new set of armor to his body, plated and meant for him to move. He pushes his sword into his sheath at the stables and the other two climb on their horses. Moblit now has full movement of his arm with only a couple aches and pains, and Hanji has a new collection of books to lug with them, back to wherever they come from. Levi has the eyeball in his satchel once more to give to Arvish, and word has come from the village that the fog has gone entirely, the witches remains as well. No hold was left on it, now thanks to her death. 

''She killed herself because she could feel the pain of the arrow through her head.'' Farlan is explaining as they approach Levi's horse. ''I'm guessing she could also probably feel the pain from when you cut her head off, and not very cleanly, I might add.''

''Yeah, Rivaille, what are you, an imbecile?'' Isabel asks. 

He shoots her a look and tightens the saddle on his horses back. 

''Try removing a human's head from their body.'' he tells her before turning to them both fully. Hanji and Moblit have begun on the road, waving back to the other two with smiles. Levi wished that it'd be Farlan and Isabel on those horsebacks, waving and awaiting for him to join them. But the other two, they weren't bad either. He hugs them both and they wish him luck before he climbs on and rides to catch up with the other two, not looking back. 

-

''Its hard to say goodbye.'' he hears Moblit explaining to Hanji on the other side of their set up camp. They're rustling around on their bed rolls. ''They're obviously close to him, I mean they blurted out his real name several times.''

''I wonder why he hid it,'' they whisper. ''Who do you think he's related to?''

''I don't know, Hanji. Someone powerful.''

''What makes you say that?''

''The eyes. He's somehow just... Unnerving.''

''Aside from his mannerisms, the way he talks, how he holds himself and how he's built, how could little Levi ever be unnerving?''

''Don't talk about him like that. He's just over there.''

''What do you think he's going to do? Stab us?''

''He lead the rioters right into the manor, Hanji because the guy wouldn't listen to him. He works for Lord Arvish of Arvish city, and no one knows his background.''

''No one knows mine, either. If I had a say in it, you, and everyone else should be more intimidated by me than him.''

''Trust me, I'm still scared of you. But he's got... Something else.''

''Something you can't really understand?'' There's some movement and he assumes Moblit is nodding to agree with them. ''Me too. He probably worked on the farms on the outskirts of the city district. Either with livestock, or vegetables. But I'm not sure how or why he'd leave those farms to begin traveling.''

''He's young, he doesn't know much else. I left the sunshine and joy of Vindruer for the sludge and sadness of Wysoki, he's got his own reasons to leave. How, I'm not sure. But he's mentioned a merchant.''

''He never seems happy when we're around.''

''We invited ourselves to stay with him. But, he did ask Lord Arvish for us to stay and eat in his manor, so we must mean something more to him than idiots who wander around and follow him. He's let his guard down around us many times.''

''Let his guard down? When, and why didn't I notice?''

''Meeting strangers, camping with them and falling asleep in a random forest with them. He trusts us to some level.''

''That or he's exhausted.''

''Well, he did get absolutely drunk with us.''

''Boy, those ladies loved him.''

He can hear Moblit laugh gently in the darkness and Levi stretches his legs out before rolling his head to the side, attempting to fall asleep. 

-

Levi brings Arvish the witches eye and takes every contract he can get. He gives himself honor, rules, and staves off killing anyone for as long as he possibly can. Levi knows its inevitable, but guilt flows high from the deaths of Isabel's band of hawks. Its on to his eleventh month traveling Meidän, and he has plans to get back home to meet with the merchant's wishes. 

He's discovered a vast and open cave, such as the kind described by both Arvish and the villagers. They've told him about what dwells within, some creature made of darkness and death, but his assumptions are on another bear. Levi doesn't tread too far inside, enough to see shredded cloth and sticks made into a bed, such as he'd assumed he'd find. While Hanji and Moblit were traveling back to Vindruer together, he was stuck in Meidän caves, attempting to capture or kill wild animals and feral humans for Arvish by his orders. 

There's enough there to prove the existence of the bear. 

He wants to tell the townspeople that hunting it will irritate, wants to tell them that their actions so close to the cave are the reason why their ''darkness and death'' creature is killing them. But its cave is on a path towards clean water, and he knows far too well how badly they need it to survive. He exits the cave, planning a strategy for that evening, having marked the rock wall to signify where he needed to go. 

Levi waits until darks, informs the villagers to wait until he's back with some part of the bear to be sure he survived and the bear died. He travels back to the cave but halts at the sound of some noise, voices from inside the cave. It sounds like struggling, and when he looks in, he can see bodies barely lit, forcing someone on the floor. 

''He's not so big now, is he?'' someone asks. There's an eruption of laughter from the others, tying arms and legs down, keeping the larger body on the floor. Levi pulls an arrow from his quiver and loads his bow, aiming towards the main man who begins to approach the writhing body on the ground. Levi waits, watching the body struggle and still try to fight. They do well, but someone knocks them over the head hard enough to make them stop. The body on the ground is being de-robed and Levi turns his aim from the man's head, to lower. 

The string vanishes from his grip and he waits in the secondary silence before there's screams of pain and anguish, hideous and throat-tearing. His arrow has hit its target, but instead of slicing the man's prick off, he's cut it in half, leaving it dangling and bleeding. Levi hops into the cave and fires more arrows, upwards towards the ceiling of the cave as his hand grips his sword. 

The body on the ground rolls, reaching for a weapon on one of the bandit's waist's as the arrows come crashing down into their throats. He slides on his knees and brings his blade into one woman's stomach, turning and standing to land it in the back of her neck. She falls as Levi turns and block's a sword's hit, seeing the other body in his peripheral begin fighting. Levi narrowly misses a jab to his temple and he stabs at the other's chest, the block sending his sword twirling. He uses the momentum and spins it on his arm, bringing it back into the others hip before turning it towards his shoulder. The man falls in pain and Levi sinks his blade into his thigh, making sure that he won't be getting up without a fight, and kicks his sword from his hand before turning to help the other. 

The other, far larger, body swings his sword across in front of him before ducking low and using his shoulders to smash them into the wall of cave. His sword is sheathed in the other's throat before they drop, the larger man having broken the other unfortunate body's neck. He steps back and the body falls with a thump on the other before he turns, scratches and cuts across his face having dribbled blood onto his neck. His eyes are caked in blood, probably both his own and his opponents, and stark blue eyes peek out from under the deep red color. 

Not long ago, he watched those same eyes parade past with pride, bold and strong. He now looked beaten, nearly broken, but as if he refused to let what could have occurred to him weaken his state. 

Levi stares at the prince for a long moment before the other begins to speak. 

''I must thank you, whoever you are.'' he says. ''If not for you, I'd be in far worse shape than I am currently. Unless you are here for my head as well.''

He shakes his head and swallows. 

''No I was just...'' the memory of the bear comes to him and he takes in a deep breath. ''There's a bear living in this cave, killing the local villagers. I've been hired to remove it.''

''A hunter?'' 

''Among other things.'' he responds. Levi turns and glances towards the man on the ground, writhing in pain and having lost his voice. He continues bleeding, and Levi doubts he'll get up again from his injury. ''We need to get out of here.''

The prince picks up the things the bandits stole from him and follows the other from the cave, leaving the rest to be discovered by the bear. They step outside and Levi checks their surroundings, hyper aware of anything around them. The prince, the heir to the entirety of the kingdom, was following him like a puppy. Future high king of Meidän and its colonies was saved by Rivaille. 

He continues towards the village before stopping in his little camp and waiting. The prince is still on guard around him, but his exhaustion is obvious by his leaning against the closest tree. Levi watches him quietly before turning his head up towards the bear's cave. He was still going to kill the bear, thats what he was hired to do. Once the screams of the bandits can be heard again, accompanying by roars, Levi stands and rushes in, leaving the prince alone in his camp for the moment. One of the bandits has already stuck their blade into the bear's head, Levi simply finished it off. He doesn't try bothering to drag it away, simply does his work in its cave, skins it, removes vital, more meaty parts for the villagers, and heads back to his camp. 

The prince still stands once he arrives, looking up at Levi. 

''I'd thought it'd mauled you too.'' he responds. Levi simply drops the furs at his feet and walks back to the village to hand them their food. The prince is toeing at the furs when Levi arrives, the smaller man stooping to pick them up before brushing past and beginning to clean them. 

''You don't look very trustworthy to a man who saved your life.'' he says into the air. 

''I apologize, but I've had a very uncertain day today.'' He glances up at him and the prince slowly lowers himself to sit on the other side of the small fire, holding Levi's gaze. ''I am indebted to you for saving my life, I see that, but I've need to make sure you won't try to kill me, either, or take me to whoever you work for, if anyone.''

Levi slows his actions and tosses the knife he was using loosely to the prince. It hits the grass beside him and he removes his quiver, dropping it on the ground alongside his sword. He holds up his bloodied hands and the prince nods. 

''You're safer with me than you were with them or on your own.''

The other smiles and laughs gently.

''Then you wouldn't mind if I used something to clean myself with?''

''Where are the rest of your things?''

''North of this village. That's where I was grabbed and the rest of my things are.''

''You shouldn't travel during the night time. Here,'' Levi tosses him his water skin. ''Clean yourself with that.''

The prince steps to the corner of the tiny camp and begins washing his face and hair of blood as Levi fetches his knife once more to keep skinning the hide. He rolls it up and ties it closed before pushing more wood into the fire, stoking it to keep it alight. The prince sits back down in front of him as Levi begins cooking vegetables over the fire. 

''What's your name?'' the royal asks. 

''Rivaille.'' he pushes the vegetable further over the fire. 

''I've heard of you before. I'm glad to have met you, despite the circumstances.''

He shrugs, handing the cooked food over to the other man. 

''We'll get you to your camp once the sun rises. Rest, eat. I have more water if you need it.''

''Thank you, again.''

Levi simply begins cooking his own food as the other man digs in. He wonders how the prince ended up in the Dlouho fields, or if this was the court's decision to send him out. They wouldn't send him out alone, would they? The High King, Levi knew, when he was young had traveled alone at times because of the warring, and how any soldier who had been under his father's command could have turned over towards the other side. The High King had not had much formal training to the limit the rest of his family did, he was one for education, but had still survived by himself for weeks on end, up until the Duke of Vindruer aided him with troops and helped unite the lands again. 

The prince tries not to, but he's falling asleep in front of the warmth of the fire. Dlouho isn't particularly cold, but it must feel comforting to the other man, his near death experience in the cold cave something he was trying to get off of his mind. The smaller man watches their surroundings and the sounds to allow the other to sleep, keeping his eyes on the horizon until the sun began to break across the muggy land.

-

Levi takes the prince most of the way towards his camp and stops behind once he notices the bodies surrounding the prince's things. He was a deadly man, Levi noticed, and his father must have trained him well from a far earlier age to keep him alive. After his uncle tried on the royal's lives, they must have trained each of the royals near half to death, mainly the prince. He was well-built, quite strong, but hadn't had the age or wisdom in his eyes for a formidable king. He was but a young warrior, still earning his title. 

The prince smiles at the sight of his horse, still alive, with only some abrasions on its body. He collects his things and pulls himself on the saddle, trotting away from the bodies and the couple of crows that had begun to accumulate. He decides to even travel at Levi's side most of the way to Vatrom, and is luckily silent for most of the way. When they reach the forests, the prince speaks. 

''Who do you work for, Rivaille? It's Lord Arvish, right?''

''Yes.'' Levi responds. 

''And you had captured the man who hurt his daughter? Brought him alive to the manor for them to deal their justice?''

''I hadn't known who he was or what he'd done. I don't look for backstory.''

''That was quite a noble thing to do, is all. You're on your way to Arvish now, I'm guessing.''

''To Arvish, then Vastrom.''

''Are you from Vastrom?''

''Something like that.''

''Well then I must put a good word in for you, Rivaille.''

''Don't. I don't need formal titles from the royals, or any of the rest of you.''

''Then I will only mention you. They do not need to hear the entire story if you do not wish for them too.''

By _'them'_ , Levi assumed he spoke about the court and the royal parents. He was adverse to being called to the palace only because he didn't want any of them to recognize his relation towards the rest of the Ackerman bloodline. He was not his grandfather, nor was he his uncle, but it was enough to give mistrust. 

''How did you defeat the assassin when you were younger?'' Levi asks. 

''Is that all you request in return?'' he nods and the other is quiet for a moment before responding. ''I'm... I don't know.''


	12. Chapter 12

'' _You don't know?_ ''

''No. I don't know how I possibly bested him. He was far older, stronger. He could move far faster and was trained. I know I had surprised him, but with honesty, I'm not sure why I allowed him to live, or why he let himself be arrested by the guards. It was if in the moment we fought, he accepted what would become of him. Something was in his eye, but it was not fear, or trust, or even honor. Something else.''

''Why are you being so honest with me?''

''You asked kindly. You've saved my life and all you request is for my answer to your question. This is the highest form of respect I can give to you that you are, so far, allowing. As I've said, I, and the rest of the kingdom, is now indebted to you. But for whatever reason, you keep pushing that away. I've been asked the same question many times, and I've answered it with only one other answer. That I was simply better. They soak it up, accept it. You're smarter than the courts that bend to royal's wills.''

Levi runs his tongue up against the backs of his teeth while the other finishes his explanation. The prince found someone to be honest with simply because Levi didn't ask for payment, or for a title. 

''I'm just a bounty hunter.'' he says. 

''I believe you're more than that, Rivaille. Come to the palace some day, back in Vastrom. Allow for me to lend my helping hand towards you and your efforts for the kingdom. I would be honored.''

But why would a king be honored by a measly hunter?

''Are you going to Vastrom yourself?''

''No. I plan on resting soon and going on to Kasvu to further my education. On the way there, I have sworn to try and aid as many as I can. If I want to be respected, I should show my respect towards the people who make up this kingdom.''

''Sounds like someone else's words talking through you.''

The prince breathes out a laugh.

''You would be correct. It had to be brought to my attention instead of me learning it for myself. I'm now out to fully put meaning towards those same words.''

Levi stops at a fork in the road with the other man, motioning on towards the town buildings in the distance, flags flying from the homes. 

''They've got good food, and a bath house.''

''Thank you, Rivaille. I wish you luck on your journey.''

He wants to tell him to stop kissing his ass, but instead simply nods and continues on his way back to Arvish. He wonders if Kenny is watching him from the Zatraceny realm, or if he's still rotting away somewhere. The boy who bested him in combat had no understanding of how, and still doesn't, and probably wishes to know as much as the rest of the kingdom. Of course the courts and other common folk sucked up the explanation that the prince was simply better. His honesty would be turned into ridicule, but they could have given a better excuse than _that_. 

Levi arrives to Arvish city with the bears hide and hands it to the servants for them to hand of to his Lordship. Arvish's daughter is watching him. Her eyes are big, are beady, and digging into him. He knows that she is aware of something he isn't quite yet, and it unnerves him further to be standing in the manor. 

''Any difficulties come your way, Rivaille?'' Arvish asks. 

''There were bandits trying to-'' Levi keeps his eyes on the young girl before looking towards his Lordship. ''-trying to hurt a traveler. I intercepted but killed the bear.''

''Simply a bear issue?'' Arvish unravels the fur. 

''From what I could tell.''

Arvish seems satisfied, motioning for one of the others to pay Levi. A bag of coins is handed to him by one of the servants and he takes it graciously. 

''I see your armor has kept you safe and well.'' many cuts and scraps now decorated the chest plate and pauldron's with dents in them. ''Must have been expensive.''

''I spent my earned money on the set of armor and my sword.'' Arvish nods, giving a gruesome smile. ''I ask to come back in time to continue with work.''

''Where are you headed?''

''Home, sir.''

''You still have family?''

''I never said I didn't.''

''Of course. If necessary, go ahead. Where is the location you will be at?''

''Around Vastrom.''

''I'll have men stationed in Vastrom so you can pick up jobs there while you visit home. I expect you back in a certain amount of time.''

''Of course.''

''Good.''

Levi straightens his back. 

''Sir.''

-

The road to Vastrom welcomes him, palace shining in the sun as he is released from the forest line. He peers up at its high walls, the reflection of its shadow across the grass and sees his lodge in the distance. Levi rides to it and stops in front of it. There are cobwebs in the stable and on the door handle, signifying no one had been there in months. Levi looks to the stables rides up to them, removing his bags from the saddle before promising the horse he'd be back. 

The gates feel nostalgic to walk through. Vast, open. The same guards as before notice him and give him more respect as he walks through, heading on towards the merchant's home. Levi knocks and waits with his things, looking back up to the palace. How _did_ Kenny manage to scale the wall and climb into the bedroom hall?

The door opens and Levi smiles at the merchant's wife, being hugged tightly. 

''I came early.'' he says. He hugs her back and gives her his bags of food he brought for them, with coin as well before the daughter waves and steps aside. He steps inside, the merchant's coming from the beds upstairs to have a defeated sigh leave her chest. 

''Levi... I...'' tears well in her eyes and his smile vanishes. ''My husband and your mother... They've both...''

His jaw clenches but he consoles her, hugging her tightly. They're both laid out on the bed upstairs, his mother's cheeks sunken along with her eyes. She looks fragile, and he carries her down the stairs towards the group in charge of embalming her when they arrive that evening. Levi doesn't want to let go of her hand, but she's no longer there. She's no longer there to see what he's become. He only hopes that if the Gods, if they exist, would allow her to sit with them, to question them like she'd always wanted to. 

He helps bring the merchant's body down as well before paying the group and sitting at the very silent dining table. He listens to the fireplace crack and the woman in front of him sniffle, her hands enfolding his. 

''How?'' is all he says. 

''She began coughing, wheezing. The doctor brought her to a more solitary room to make sure it wasn't anything contagious before allowing her back. She refused to eat, got violent when we tried feeding her. She'd passed on in her sleep.''

''And him?''

''Broke his neck trying to break up a scuffle in the marketplace.'' she finds the heart to laugh. ''Ridiculous. His heart of gold got him killed.''

''Who were the men?''

''Some hired muscle from out of town. Scarred, very muscled. Like you've become. They had a disagreement about something and he tried breaking it up. He fell to the ground and-''

''Its okay.'' he says, placing his hand on hers. She didn't need to keep explaining, but she was blabbering through her mourning. He doesn't tell her of his travels, or his run-in with the prince. He doesn't mention Arvish, or arriving at Uzyć Się. The witch isn't spoken about, nor is Isabel or Farlan. He doesn't tell them about the character that is Hanji, or Moblit. 

He helps bury his mother and the merchant that next early and cold morning, with other civilians simply watching him. A word is spoken for each of the deceased, Levi standing beside the merchant's family with the gift he'd originally bought for his mother in his hands. It was a necklace, one he thought she'd enjoy. Levi clutches it to his heart as tears well up in his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He leaves when he finds out the King was coming to the funeral's to mourn with them and give his support towards the relatives. 

-

Levi rides until the horse needs to catch its breath, which is far off into fucking nowhere. He knew it'd happen, whether sooner or later. She needed to pass on, and keeping her alive was only for his own benefit, not for her. He curls up in the woods and cries quietly into his hands, curling his toes in his boots and clenching his hands towards the points his nails dig into his palms. 

He arrives to Arvish's manor the next morning and takes the next three contracts, heading out and completing them all in record time. Levi simply keeps working, keeps traveling, stays moving until he feels he can move no more. He decides to relax for once, decides to head back to Uczyć Się and see his friends. He takes work everywhere he can get it on the road, hears different stories about how the prince came to help here and there, how he solved bandit raid issues. Some are tall tales, he can already tell, but others, he can properly envision the prince in those situations. 

''Farlan.'' it captures the other's attention in the quiet bookstore and he looks up, smiling broadly at him. 

''Rivaille?''

They sit together and Farlan speaks with him quietly, telling him about the college, about the classes he's been teaching and the one's he's been learning at. Talks about how he's been doing, how Isabel has been becoming stricter about the rules at the college and how she rubs it in peoples faces that it was highly respected. Levi begins to smile as he listens. 

''Is Isabel working now?''

''Should be.'' Farlan says and stands. ''Let me buy these and we'll get to the college.''

Levi informs him of his mother's passing, tells him of meeting the prince afterwards as a hope to change the subject. Farlan doesn't dwell on it, for which he's grateful, and they talk about the prince instead. Farlan seems jealous, but Levi reminds him that the prince has got to go to Kasvu before he can even hope to sit on the high king's throne. 

''You might even teach him yourself.''

Farlan gets a big grin on his face before asking about Isabel's whereabouts. 

''Some group of guys came to talk to her.'' a student tells them. ''She made them drop their weapons off before heading off with them.''

''What do they look like?'' Levi asks. 

''The opposite of everyone else here. Lots of armor, lots of scars and a lot of muscle.''

''Which direction?'' Farlan asks. 

She motions to back out the gates and Levi turns on his heel, running out. Farlan is behind him up until Levi scales the wall of a building to see over the crowds and the pilgrims. He spots her mop of red hair and four very large men walking beside her. They're headed up to a higher point in the mountain where the original temple to the god of the sun was built. He drops down and and begins pushing through with Farlan, the other man shoving as much as him. They burst out of the crowd and look around in a panic, spotting them dragging her past the temple and towards the field of dirt beside it. 

Levi breaks into a run, watching as Isabel pushes herself off the ground and tangles her legs around one man's neck, twisting it with her thighs and slamming him into the muddy ground. She blocks another's hands and hops up, aiming her head for his nose before Levi is suddenly shoved over and tumbles through the filth. He hears blades being unsheathed as he rolls over and looks up at the other man. 

Its another one of Arvish's men that stares him down, one with scars on his lips where a wolf ripped at them. The man grins toothlessly and charges with his weapon drawn. Farlan aims at his side and the other blocks it, turning to block Levi's other hit. He grabs Farlan by the wrist and shoves him back before pushing up against Levi's body, hoping to pin him against the large statue behind them. He's successful and Levi's pinned painfully between spiked armor and edged rock, his legs dangling and his arms pinned. He clenches his jaw and spots Isabel just as she's kicked in the back of the legs before seeing Farlan rushing for him. 

''Help her!'' he yells instead. The other sends him a look before craning and running for Isabel. Levi kicks the other man in his groin, being met with a metal wall of protection before he brings his head forth and hears a crack as it collides with the other's nose. Blood spurts out and the other drops like a sack of shit as Levi lands on his feet. 

He stands and begins running towards Isabel, a steady fall of rain washing over them. She's keeping the others back with Farlan at her side. They stand at the ready, leaving no space for sword hits, moving steadily in crouched positions to keep themselves secure. Levi spots someone at the head of the mountain, pulling an arrow into the bowstring. 

''Farlan up!'' he shouts. He hears a twang as the arrow bounces off of Farlan's blade before he grabs a rock and throws it. There's a loud crack as it hits the archer in the head, their body falling before he turns back to the rest of the group. Isabel has cut the rest of them as Farlan is now in a bloody combat with two others. 

Levi jumps and lands on one man's shoulders, slamming him into the mud and puddles before pulling his arms above his head, craning them in the wrong direction. He begins screaming when two pops can be heard, both shoulders being dislocated. Levi turns and stabs into the other's calves, which allows Farlan to knock his elbow into their face. They fall down beside Levi, unconscious and both men hop to help Isabel. She's only pinned to the floor for a moment as Levi tackles the man off of her and both go slipping down the steep hill back towards the temple. 

He looks up back to his friends and time slows once he spots an arrow flying through the air. His eyes follow it for several long moments as it plummets through the air, finally connecting with Isabel's throat where the head of the arrow comes out the back. A second comes through the air, penetrating her armor and her heart, forcing blood up out of her mouth. He hears screaming, his own, desperate screaming. Levi turns and brings his sword up above his head before his feet land on the other man's chest plate and he brings the blade through the man's head. He pries it from his skull as his eyes roll back and he rushes back up the hill, watching as the archer lands on the ground and begins to battle Farlan. 

Farlan keeps her at bay before Levi throws his knife through the wind, from which it hurdles through and connects with her hand. She gasps and it allows Farlan to bring his own blade at her neck, cutting her jaw from its connection and forcing her to fall on the floor. He sheathes his sword through her back as Levi runs past and in his rage attacks the other two men. He spins, feels his sword connect several times with the two different bodies, and stops just to hear and watch them both collapse into the ground. It continues throwing rain down as he turns and looks to Farlan, finding him having brought his blade up. Levi stabs the fourth mercenary through the stomach before he can connect the sword with Farlan's chest. The man crumples and falls before Farlan rushes to Isabel's side. 

She's coughing horridly, trying to regain her breath. Levi holds her hands as she stares at him in fear, her body struggling to pull air into her lungs. There are several loud, long seconds of her lungs giving up before she grows limp and her head suddenly falls. He's squeezing her hands still, refusing to allow those to drop as well but he knows she's no longer gripping him. Levi looks up at Farlan and finds him beginning to cry, staring down at his friend's body with clothing pressed to her entry wounds. Levi wants to tell him to do something, that it was his job, but he knows there is nothing. Nothing they could do for her alive or dead. 

Levi hears a pathetic sound leave his throat before he lowers his head to her own, bringing her hands to the corners of his mouth. The rain beats on him, as if it needed to make fun and make a point of him. He screws his eyes shut and cries into her cold fingers. Levi gives himself a moment, thinks of her absolute dedication to get her way when he met her, when she fought alongside him in their training. The way she'd listen close when he told her of his past and the look in her eyes as he explained the palace. He allows his hands to tremble before steeling himself and taking in a large breath. Rivaille lifts his head and looks at the bodies around them. He can recognize them, he's seen them several times before. 

He stands and gives Isabel's hands to Farlan before moving to search the bodies. He finds contract letters on them along with locations and a feasable amount of gold. He takes it all before coming to Farlan's side once more.

''You need to go.'' Farlan tells him. Levi looks back to where they had come from and finds a hoard of guards rushing to them. ''I'll explain. You... You get fucking vengeance for her death.''

Levi grabs the other half of the ripped cloth in Farlan's possession and wraps it around the lower half of his face before turning and running into the higher reaches of the mountain. 

-

The location has lead him to an abandoned village on the outskirts of Dlouho, filled to the brim with bandits, mercenaries and their hostages. He can hear whips, followed by screams of their victims from where he stays hidden in the dark. Large campfires around the camp corners keep it lit up for them, gives the false feeling of home and a functioning city. It would be what they would use to see anyone or anything approaching. 

Two patrols go in both directions around the camp, meeting each other's shoulders at the same intervals at both entrances of the village. They know where and when they'll meet, and either direction they'd be able to tell the other if someone was behind them. Levi grips the handle of his sword in his hand and drops down from the tree. He pours his water out on one of the fires and hears it sizzle before he escapes back into the dark. The mercenary on the left comes to it and looks at it oddly before he moves up behind the other and cracks its neck, pulling it into the bushes. The other mercenary works on re-lighting the fire as Levi moves to extinguish the others. He grabs a bandit by the ankle and slits their throat to keep them from making noise before moving their body behind one of the homes. He moves up behind the building towards the other side as two mercenaries walk with each other, commenting on the lateness of the group Levi has already killed beside Kasvu. 

He finds the patrol mercenary stomping out their light before tackles them into the bushes and stabs them through the head. Levi keeps moving, putting the fires out one by one. The mercenaries from before look nervous, having not seen their patrol go past and their only sources of light are going out. One steps out of their lodge and Levi shoves them back in, shutting the door behind him. Three charge and he lets them collide, killing the fourth and turning back to kill the rest. He looks around the home, finding contracts and journals. He takes it all and moves silently through the rest of the camp, hiding against one wall of the building as one hurries to the alarmed voices of the others. 

Levi stalks through, watching them and counting. He has twenty or so left, with seven hostages. The clothes they've been stripped of sit beside them and he identifies them as noble's clothing. They're gagged, they're tied up, and they've been beaten. He pushes through and kills seven others as they sleep in the lodges, climbing back out the window as an eighth enters and yells suddenly. 

The rest of the camp moves that way and he, in turn, moves to the hostages. Levi cuts them free and removes their gags, helping one to stand as the rest could move on their own. He drags them into the shroud of the bushes, pushing them on further to the side of the river to hide in the trench. 

''Who are you?'' one asks. 

''Rivaille.'' 

''You work for Arvish! We can't trust you!'' 

''I saved your pitiful lives.'' he responds. ''What did Arvish do?''

''Sent all those men, obviously!'' another responds. ''Now please, I'm cold and need my clothes.''

Levi peers at the rest of the camp as they begin lighting the fires and discover their friend's bodies. 

''Two minutes.'' he states. 

They watch as he climbs out of the trench and heads for the front entrance with his blades in his hands. He captures their attention, the group turning to look at him, laughing. They come to the middle of the camp and he stands at the main two fires, holding his swords at his sides. 

''What are you gonna do, huh?'' one asks. He's burly, and not very intelligent. ''Come to save one of those nobles?''

Levi pulls the cloth from around his face and lets it drop to the ground. The rest look at him in surprise before readying their weapons. _Isabel spurts blood out of her mouth and onto Farlan's hand._ He feels his foot leave the dirt and the wind hit his face. _The rain hits his face, the arrow flies through into Isabel's chest._

_**You get fucking vengeance for her death.** _

He's a minute and a half in before feels a sword hit his shoulder and he turns, hearing and watching the blade go through the side of their neck smoothly before being pulled out and used to cut another across the eye. He has thirty seconds left as he uses one of the bodies to step on and hop over one of the final moving ones, stabbing them through the back of the head. Levi lands on his feet and turns, blocking an arrow from hitting him in the face before they turn to run. Their foot cranes in the mud and they lift their other leg to begin running, charging for exit of the camp. He brings his sword over his head and throws it, watching it connect with their spine and impale them into the mud. 

He stands, chest heaving, in a pool of blood. His eyes run over the bodies around him before he walks ahead and pulls his sword from their back. Levi picks up the noble's clothes and drops it on their heads in the trench before heading back for the village. He searches every body, every lodge before finding one crawling to get away. They crawl for their axe, fingers wiggling before he stomps on them. 

''Agh!'' they scream. Levi crouches beside them and picks the axe up, showing off the metal to them before pushing their head to look at him. 

''Who runs all of this?'' he asks. 

''Why would I tell you?''

''Maybe I'll let you live.'' their leg has been cut off cleanly and is bleeding out around them. 

''Fuck you.'' He breaks their fingers and grips them by the hair, forcing their head upwards. 

''Are you not going to help me?''

''I'd rather let Arvish get your fucking head then tell you.''

He splices their head from their shoulders with their own axe before dropping both on the ground. 


	13. Chapter 13

The nobles are dumped on the steps of a cathedral, blindfolds removed from their eyes just for them to see him riding away on a silver horse. He stops for the horse and eats, reading over the papers he's found in the possession of the mercenaries. Levi lays them on the ground and compares them, studying them for a long length of time as he notices that every bit of paper is written by the same person. Its the same handwriting, the S's always curl in the same way and the A's are long and drawn out. 

He's unsure of how far he's going to follow it or how far it will go. He wants to see it to the end, wants to see it completed for Isabel, for Farlan. He's already found papers reporting planned assassination attempts on other bounty hunters like Levi, some he's met in the past. One is old, from when Wyoski struggled with their water crisis and their leaders refused to send any aid. It was a stake on the aristocrat's head, completed by angered civilians with as much right as anyone to kill the man. Levi is in the Temny forests, being lead to another camp, which he expects will be filled by more bandits and mercenaries. 

Levi watches the camp for two days, situated on the outside of Dlhouo fields. He keeps scanning it over, and over. They're a rag-tag group of dumbasses and he can tell by how they fight. They don't know what they're doing, half the time they're drunk, and there's not even any protection around the fort. He walks in through the front door and only receives gurgles of recognition. Grey eyes scan words and pages, comparing handwriting with the original bounty notes on Isabel's head. Those he can find difinitive relation between he takes with him, searching the entirety of the fort before discovering the entrance of the prison. Its musky and something is leaking into the cells. There's a rotting body in one of them, but the rest have been emptied. 

His time there is over and Levi heads back out, leaving behind a vial of the strong drunkards drink for the bandits to fight over. He hears a fight begin as he climbs on his horse and rides from the camp. 

With the papers now in his possession and hidden at the height of a tree, Levi decides to get drunk. He doesn't mean to, he wanted a few drinks but he didn't notice the same painful taste of the drunkards drink and soon the world is spinning. Levi turns and meets a pair of grinning eyes before a board of wood hits him in the side of the head. He falls _very slowly_ and hits the floorboards, the world going black. 

-

His wrists are pulled back into the back of the chair as he tries stretching, his ankles tied to the legs of the chair. Levi opens his eyes and ignores the dried blood on the side of his head, followed by a thumping headache. He's in a bedroom, seated between the bed and the fireplace with another chair in front of him. He hears the door open and close, some orders being spoken before a large body comes to move to sit in front of him. The man has a blond beard and black eyes with a shaven head, wearing tight cloth of green and black. 

''Do you remember me?'' the man asks. Levi connects the clothing to the painting he'd seen on the wall, on to the expensive looking room he was seated in. There's an insignia carved into the knife in his hand and Levi manages a wicked grin. 

''You're the baron.''

The other man nods, running his thumb across the blade. 

''The baron of Dlouho fields.'' the baron responds. 

''I'm guessing you're angry at me.''

''Of course I am.'' the man tells him. ''I was enjoying myself.''

Levi laughs and tilts his head back, looking up at the ceiling. 

''Fuck...'' he whispers. ''I thought you were a married man. And that men were supposed to be loyal to their wives, especially men in a higher class. 

''We don't have to follow rules.'' the baron tells him once Levi meets his eyes again. ''I have the money to pay people to keep quiet. I've already paid the entire tavern you were in not to say anything about your kidnapping.''

''Wonderful.'' he replies flatly. 

''It truly is, _Rivaille_.'' the other man stands and makes sure the fire is reflected in his knife before he approaches the smaller man and runs the blade across his throat. ''Let me tell you, I'm quite fucking enraged about your actions when you were drunk, but you'd managed to put up a good fight too. Heard you're working for Lord Arvish, the cunt. Earned yourself a title as his hound 'cause you helped bring justice for his daughter.''

''Cunt hardly does him justice.''

The baron raises a light eyebrow and smiles. 

''You don't like your own boss?''

''I've found my reasons to not like him very much.''

''But you still work for him.''

''For now...''

''Why the sudden change of heart?''

''It wasn't very sudden.''

''You had reasons to loathe him since you met him?''

''They built up into a wall of hatred.''

''Poetic.''

'' _Truthful_.'' he growls. The baron walks around the back of Levi and he jerks his head as the man begins running his fingers through Levi's now long black hair. He jerks his head forward and the man hits him upside the head. 

''You aren't in a place to start fighting me, Rivaille. Don't try it.'' he fumes as the man continues examining his scalp, allowing his hair to fall to Levi's shoulders. ''How long have you been working for Arvish.''

''Nearly a year.'' he responds in a growl. 

''Its taken you longer than any other of his servants to notice what he's like.'' the baron walks back around to his own chair. 

''You mean acting like every other entitled prick in this kingdom?''

''Would you say that about the royals, Rivaille?''

''I don't got anything against the royals.''

''Please,'' the baron responds. He stoops down to Levi's face before sitting in his chair and leaning forth on his knees. ''You're every part an Ackerman as they come. Hair as dark as the night and eyes as bright as that big bitch of the moon. Pale as death itself.''

Levi wants to lash out at him, but his bindings have already rubbed into his skin, causing it to burn. Aside the fact he was in the nude, the baron had every chance to stab him if he wanted to. He had any reason to as well. 

''I'm surprised, Ackerman. Last I saw one of you alive, they were being dragged from their manor by palace guards for conspiring against the high king and his family. Even hired his own son as an assassin to kill him and left his daughter and grandkids in the dirt.''

''There was only one grandkid.''

''You.'' Levi bites his tongue and the other man leans back in his chair. ''The son of the farmers. Levi Ackerman. Where did Rivaille come from? Or do you not know?'' He stays silent as the baron cleans his knife further and looks up at him, awaiting an answer. ''The Ackerman's were always good at watching their surroundings, but not you. I had the same three men follow you for a month and you never noticed them. Ridiculous. You've become a blind hound for Arvish. A shame to the Ackerman name.''

''I don't fight for the Ackerman name.'' he snaps. 

''Who _do_ you fight for?''

'' _Myself._ ''

''Ha! Yourself? Why's that? The guards give you a shakedown after your uncle was caught trying to kill the royals?'' His jaw clenches but it answers the other man's question. ''Must have been terrifying for a kid as young as you. Must have fucking destroyed your parents. Paved the way for your hatred of the world.''

''I don't hate all of it.''

''Only certain parts have you killing hoards of mercenaries and camps of highly trained assassins for fun?'' He rolls his tongue in his mouth. ''They killed someone close to you, and you watched it. Watched that girl die. My man, he said she was trying to say something to you, to beg you of something. That's what most do when they die, usually to their murderer.''

Levi stays silent and the other man lets out a long breath, throwing the knife. It pricks Levi's ear before he hears it hit the wall behind him. Hot liquid dribbles down from the fresh cut and the other man crosses his arms. 

''You want me to apologize for your prostitutes or something?''

''No. I found that funny. I wanted to know what the final Ackerman was doing wandering Meidän and serving a lordship for. Thought you might be fighting to get the lordship title back to the Ackerman's when I first heard of you, then I when I began getting reports of you fighting, how you brush of compliments, you weren't actually in the world to hurt or kill in revenge. You wanted to help people, didn't you? Wanted to travel Meidän for yourself; you've made a name, away from Ackerman. Then your friend got killed and you killed a camp full of highly trained individuals because you were having a bad day. I'm jealous of Arvish, you know.''

He sighs as the man continues speaking. 

''You should become a knight for the palace.''

''I don't want that.''

''No, all you want is revenge for your friends death, to kill everyone in front of you.''

''Only the people who belong to the man responsible for her death.'' the baron lifts his eyes to Levi's. ''She was a good woman. A better fighter than any of your men or any trained assassin. She had a heart.'' he swallows thickly and shakes his head, lips twitching. ''She didn't need to die.''

''She was a part of the Band of the Hawk, Levi. She was dangerous-''

''Damn right she was fucking dangerous! But she didn't let the bandit group keep her tied. She left them, even had the brand removed but still she was murdered. Still she was killed.'' the baron's eyes soften and he lets his shoulders drop. 

''Levi.'' he speaks gently. ''They did to you, what you've done to multiple others in the past year of working for Arvish. Killed someone close to you. It breaks you, hurts you.'' Levi snaps at his restraints and the baron doesn't flinch. ''I might understand that your girl wasn't a part of that bandit group, but whoever was after her either didn't know, or simply didn't fucking care-''

''Why the fuck are you even telling me this?''

''I realized that I would never be able to keep you as one of my own men, and through some digging of your things I found a page, a contract, on my own life. So instead of killing you, I decided to let you live.''

They're both silent for several minutes before Levi snaps again. 

''You want me to fucking thank you?''

''I was hoping you would, but I suppose not. No, I've allowed you to live so we can track this back, together.''

''I don't need your men slowing me down.''

''No, you don't. But they're an army in themselves. I'd rather have any contracts on my life cleared away, and you're the route to that.''

''Why should I help you?''

''I have a wife. A very pregnant wife. Eight months along. If I were to be killed, she and my baby, they wouldn't have anyone but the guard. I want to raise my child, Levi. Want to see it grow into a fine young adult, to have someone to hand my title to. Want to make them proud and keep my wife safe. If I'm dead, I can't do any of that very well. I'd be leaving them like your friend had left you. And you know the pain of loss now. Knew it very long ago.''

He leans back in his chair from the baron and his toes curl against the wood. 

''Let me work with you, Rivaille. Let us find who this is together...'' 

Levi bites his lip before muttering. 

'' _Fine_. But let me get some fucking clothes on.''

-

He breaks the lock into the room where the baron said his things were and grabs them, keeping them with his body at all times. Levi stops himself at the dining table upon the baron's request and rips some of the dried meat apart. The baron begins looking over more of the pages Levi had stolen from the camps, wiggling his fingers in disgust as he brushed over some drops of blood accumulated from Levi's fit of rage. 

''Why have you collected all of these bounty letters?'' the baron asks. 

''The handwriting is the same.'' Levi tells him. ''They're all written by the same person like personal request bounties. Whoever they serve, I'll be looking for that handwriting.''

''You think they'll just write something down for you to take with you?'' 

''I do. But I hope they aren't that stupid.''

The baron lowers the pages to the table and sits back, crossing his leg over his knee. 

''You do this for revenge and nothing else.''

''I do it for revenge and for my friends. I do it to take one bad man out of this world.''

''But you have become one in his place. One always takes the place of the dead, even if certain characteristics can never be the same as another. There is no double in the world, Rivaille, even twins have their differences. You wish to bring a large tree of killers down, but instead you are putting the fire in someone's heart for revenge against you. You'll become the man that has sent all of these orders out, taken the time to write all of these down.''

''I'm not like whoever this is.''

''No, you're far more dangerous and intelligent. Hopefully.'' the baron removes his spectacles from his nose and folds them before placing them on top of the letter. ''And hopefully we do not come up against too many seasoned veterans. You're still young, Rivaille.''

''Meaning?''

''Meaning you're young, you're stupid, but you're strong and you're ready. Just don't be headstrong. It'll get you killed faster than a misstep in a sword fight.'' 

''You're here just to slow me down. That's why you've kidnapped me.''

''I'm here to keep you from killing yourself in your rage, Rivaille. If slowing you down does that, then good.'' Levi leans back in the chair and rips meat apart with his teeth, staring at the other man as he begins to chew. ''You really are related to the Ackerman's... Now you've a reason to be angry, you have fire in your eyes. That's what spurred them on so long. Kept them alive, really. Unfortunate that your father was so short, you would have made a towering Árnyék. Though, I do suppose its best you change yourself from the original Ackermans. Since they conspired to kill the king for the throne. You could have been a prince.''

''It wouldn't have changed the crimes that they committed.''

''Fulfilling your revenge won't change the crimes you've committed on your path, either.''

Levi swallows thickly and crosses his arms. 

''You're nosy.''

''I'm simply glad there's an honorable Ackerman still left in this world, Levi.''

''You knew my family... Closely?''

''Grew up with your grandfather, even.''

''You're not that old.''

''Neither was your grandfather when he had your mother, his first child. Wasn't old when the next son was born to his daughter and a forsaken hunter, someone he envisioned the title would be given to since his son had vanished from Meidän and surrounding lands. You know, he even worked up the decency to ask your mother and your father to move to the manor in Mélsyég. Raise their baby boy in the lap of luxury.''

''Sounds like a lie.''

''Only to a boy who's known nothing other than suffering.'' he narrows his eyes and the baron reaches towards the fruit bowl, plucking off a grape. ''He truly did want your mother back, wanted his grandson with him. Your grandfather, though not honorable in a... More _human_ way, was honorable in far deeper ways than I could understand.''

''What happened then?''

''I can only assume your uncle arrived back from whatever Zatraceny-like land he crawled out of to come for his title as Lord Ackerman. Makes me shiver even thinking about that man having that much power.'' the baron pops the grape in his mouth and slowly sits back. ''I've always thought that he knew too much power in the moment he stood over the King's bed to function and that was how the prince bested him.''

''Wouldn't put it past him.'' the baron grins. ''Why don't I know your name if you were so close to my family?''

''I was close to your grandfather, watched your mother grow up but never had the chance to meet you.''

''She never mentioned any baron from Dlouho.''

''No... Your grandfather disowned her when she married the hunter boy and decided to own a farm in Vatrom. With that, he forbade anyone to aid her or speak with her. I listened to him.''

''You're not much better than me then.''

''I'm as much of a hound as Arvish's men, I know. My full name is Ingyenes Létzetik. Baron Létzetik.''

''Létz.''

''If its easier, fine. But at least use Baron before it.''

''I'll call you Létz.'' 

The baron sighs and raises his hands in defeat. 

''Did you have a plan when you went into that camp for the papers?''

''No.'' he responds, taking more food from his bag. ''Wasn't thinking. Not about where I was, or what I was doing. I kept thinking of her... Choking on her own blood, of her looking at me for her to save her. Kept seeing the arrow go into her throat and back out the other end. Assumed those men were responsible and made sure they paid for it.''

Létz listens closely as he speaks. 

''Something in me thought it might be able to bring her back. As if the injustice would be solved by killing the band of murderers. If I followed it all the way through, I knew in the back of my mind I could find the man who ordered for her death and from there _something_ would be solved. I didn't need to think, I needed to fight. But in the process I killed many more than deabru ever had in stories.''

''A deabru yourself. Árnyék.''

''What does that mean?''

''Shadow. Though, shadows do not exist if not seen, but they're always close. Being killed by a shadow is quite intimidating.''

Levi copies the sound of Árnyék on his tongue. 

''Better than Rivaille.'' Létz continues. 

''Better than Létzetik.''

The other man smiles at Levi when he looks back up to him. 

-

''You mentioned your wife, but all I've seen are your men hoarded around your grounds.'' Levi tells him. The baron has taken him out into the gardens, showing him around a bit and educating him on his home. 

''I mean no offense, Levi, but I bring a raging murderer into my home, I wish not to have my pregnant wife present in the case of an attack.''

He glances at him before following him around the side with a lookout over Dlouho fields. Létz stares out across the fields and Levi climbs the ladder quickly, coming to look out with him. It isn't astonishingly high, but its arched so it gives them a perfect view of Dlouho up until the forest line. The sun is dipping and the sky is turning pinkish red. The long and rolling green fields shine, the winding river only small from where they stand. Villagers, even from this far, could still be seen in their towns, moving around and working. 

The world still moved on around death. People would still celebrate birthdays, would still be laughing and smiling in the times other would be crying and mourning. The world did not stop for death, or for life. The trees would still grow, the rivers would still flow and the people would keep going even if it felt that life itself in that time of mourning had stopped altogether. 

People would still feel the repercussions of actions made in a time of anger and rage, and though it perhaps could not stop the rivers from winding, or the trees from growing, it could still effect the people. Levi could not wish for the simple people to feel what he was feeling, with what felt like such a short amount of time between his mother's death and Isabel's murder. 

He recalls what the merchant's wife had told him about her husbands death and his eyes flick to the banister in front of him.

''I have good reason to believe the same men killed a man I was close to in Vatrom.''


	14. Chapter 14

Létz listens as Levi draws conclusions, gives him exact locations of camps, tells him who he wants protecting. If he's right about the connection between the merchant and Isabel, he'll be right to keep Farlan and the merchant's family safe as well. Létz sends guards to the locations he gave and informs them to be looser around Farlan before they travel to Uczyć Się. Others are deployed to Vatrom, as if there weren't enough guards in either locations. 

They were going to watch and keep both safe, reporting their findings and sightings back when they had the chance to do so. Levi and the baron were going to work tracing the handwriting all the way back to its original owner. After days of simply staring in exhaustion at the walls during night, Levi went out in the gardens to train. He spun, he arched, he made sure to watch his footing and to check if he was keeping himself open. 

He travels with some of Létz guards to the next base camp and surveys them for some time. Its his next lead and the next stop off for him to find out more on who sent the letter. Levi reads over the details put into Isabel's assassination letter, how they knew where she was and where she was now employed. A perfect description was given, including 'snarky' which could have caused him to smile. Levi folds it up and slips it back into his things before hopping from the tree branch and landing silently onto the camp ground below. Instead of getting fired up and being set off to kill through the camp, he sneaks around before arriving to a table with books and orders on them. A pile of them are held down by a large knife that he watched the mercenaries stab their finished contracts into. He peels them open and reads them over, only one close to the handwriting on the rest of the pages Levi collected. 

They were ordered to Vastrom for the merchant, to make it look like an accident during a fight any way they could. Levi pulls the knife from the table and takes the paper, stabbing the blade back through the stack before grabbing the book of letters and numbers, moving to exit the camp once again. He keeps his calm, watches the group and leaves the camp without being noticed. Levi has his hard proof of Vastrom and a book of possible names when decoded. 

He gives Létz the book and he circle of letters and numbers once he's back, reading out to him the letter on the merchant's head before smacking it down on the surface of the table. The older man locks dark eyes on him and looks down at the letter through his uneven spectacles. 

''So I see...'' he states. ''It appears you were right.''

''Obviously.''

''But you cannot act out yet.''

''Why the fuck not?''

''We don't have a location for whoever is in charge of this, and if you continue going into their camps, killing all their men, and freeing their hostages like some hero from children's stories, you'll get yourself or others kill _a lot_ faster. I know what you want, Rivaille, I've been in a similar place as you before, but this is _not_ the way to get it. If you want it properly, you will be enraged at me until a proper form of attack can be initiated. Groom your horse or pick on the guards, but allow me to do this.''

Levi turns away angrily and does exactly that, picking on the guards and having them spar with him just to slam one into the ground and the other over the balcony on to the slippery hill. The rest of the guard laugh but straighten up when he looks at them. 

''Go get him'' he orders. They rush down the hill as he walks, in the quiet, to the horse stables. The horse is very pleased to see him again, nuzzling before he begins to brush it, clean it, clean its hooves. He pets its nose and it gives him an affection bump, Levi sitting with it in the stable. The horse lays with him, lowering its head on his thighs as he stretches his legs. He lays his head back against the wall of the stable and pets the horse's head gently. Its silent, but the birds are still chirping and bugs are making noise. He can hear the guards heading back so they're not under attack, nothing is coming for them. 

Levi sighs heavily and with it come the tears he still tried to suppress, even after a month after her death. It meant that he did not go to her funeral, did not stay to console Farlan. He followed through with his idea of vengeance and left his friend to explain the issues to the guard. He could have stayed, given his explanation with his friend and buried Isabel, or pushed her body out into the sea. Levi could have stayed to talk with Farlan, console and speak with him, simply have one another at their sides. 

But he made him a promise, sent him extra protection. 

And he was going to follow it through to the end. 

-

''Your highness,'' blue eyes sweep over the room towards the doorway. 

''No need for titles while I'm here.'' he informs them. The other man has blue eyes and a shade lighter of blond hair than Erwin himself. The other gives a smile, the medicinal teacher that had been teaching his classes for the past year. The rest of the students rumored he taught so much and so often because of the passing of his friend, one of the guards by the name of Isabel. 

''Apologies...'' Church tells him. ''The warrior who helped me... Rivaille, I know he's helped you before too.''

The prince nods, setting his quill down. 

''He has. Before I arrived here. How do you know this?''

Farlan takes in a deep breath before motioning to the door. 

''Do you mind if I close this?''

Erwin watches him momentarily before shaking his head, standing at the ready. Farlan shuts it and turns to face him, staying still directly beside the door. 

''Rivaille, the warrior. He's my friend... Uczyć Się wants to convict him in the courts for the killing of our friend, Isabel, as well as the killings of the mercenaries, who in turn are the ones responsible for her death. I understand you are here to give the idea of royalty a break, this is one of the few places any royal gets to relax, but I need your aid to clear his name.''

The taller blond's brows twitch together. 

''Why are they planning of convicting him of your friend's death if he is not the one responsible? Justice and law was born on the land this city was built from.''

''They believe that his connection with Isabel was what got her killed. His work outside of Kasvu and the city gates, they believe, is what caused her death. It was a contract on her life, and I don't know if it truly is his fault, but I know for certain she was not liked before becoming a guard here.''

''What was she before?''

''A member of the Band of the Hawk.'' Erwin's jaw clenches and unclenches and the other man drops his shoulders. ''They're feared, they're hated, but when she met Rivaille on the road after their group beside Arvish city was killed, she changed. She even had the brand on her neck cut off. You need to understand me,'' Farlan takes a step forth. ''I am not one to beg, but for the price of keeping my other friend alive, help. You'd be doing an honor to Meidän if you did.''

-

It takes him a month to get all of the information he needs as a good enough fight to keep Rivaille alive for months longer. He's made a clear distinction that he was the one to save the nobles and kill the camp of bandits, along with three others since his rage. Erwin assumes the death of his friend is what pushed him over the edge, having him stand on the brink of insanity. 

One of those Rivaille has left alive had taken refuge in a nearby lodge, drawing the same image over and over, only once giving a different angle. Some of the documents have been sent his way to the college, a guard bringing it for him. Erwin takes it graciously and settles back beside the thick window, peering out over the statues and the people flowing together as one. It reminds him of back home, and a pang of melancholy flits at him before he begins opening the package. 

The blond takes the crumpled, slightly stained documents and sets them out on his table, staring down at them. It looks only as a mound of black, scribbled over repeatedly before he notices the figures, fallen and killed. One is in the process of being killed by the lump of the shadow in the center. He pushes it aside and looks at the next, which is simply another scene with the target's head flying off cleanly and the shadow coming to a halt. The third, the cloud of smoke vanishes enough for blades to protrude, and for obvious limbs to be seen. Two cracks can be seen where the eyes would sit, looking directly towards the artist's position. On the top corner, written simply is ''Árnyék''. 

The same word, Árnyék, is scribbled on the backs of the papers repeatedly. 

Reports of Árnyék are a regular, and the name is spread like fire through the college by the end of his first year there. Only he and the teacher Farlan know who or what Árnyék is, but spoiling it for the rest would be awful. In their stories, Árnyék was some sort of deabru, prowling the night for mercenaries and for killers. Some even rumored now his power came from the deaths of the damned in Meidän. They talked feverishly about it in the dining hall around him, where they treat the prince as nothing more or less than their equal, and he does the same unto them. 

''I think he's really from Zatraceny!'' one girl states. 

''Where's Zatraceny?'' the foreigner from the vast islands asks. 

''No, Zatraceny is a realm where the damned go to, and deabru, or demons, rule over.'' Erwin explains to him. ''Its where most, or at least some, still believe those that wronged them will go to suffer for eternity for their most hideous crimes.'' the foreigner nods, biting back into his carrot. ''Deabru wouldn't bother with Meidän. We have enough criminals hiding in Ciemny caves for the guard to hunt.''

''If you ask me, they aren't doing very well!'' he's got a loud voice and an even louder mind. ''Mention that to your father when you get back, or do something about it when you earn the crown.''

''Shut up Siv.'' Erwin smiles as the girl snaps at him. ''What would we do without the monarchy?''

''Govern ourselves!'' Siv responds. 

''Bad idea.'' the foreigner tells them. ''My people tried that for some amount of time and we ended up killing the leaders again and again.''

''Because you foreigners-''

''Siv shut up and let Choj speak.''

Erwin feels almost bad he hasn't properly spoken or learned any of their names. 

''What happened, Choj?'' he asks him. The other peers up at him and swallows his food. 

''We no longer wanted an emperor to rule us.'' he explains. ''So we formed our own independent states of power. With no head ruler to lead, there began a court, much like Meidän's, but it only lasted twenty years until the emperor's older son declared himself the rightful ruler over all of the land before the sight of our God. We followed him and our monarchy was restored. It was more... Peaceful to have a face of a leader. The states warred for power for the entirety of the twenty years, and gave way for the current emperor to get his power back. We're only a small fragment of what parts of the land wanted independence, but all agreed by the end we were far better off with a court and the emperor.''

''I think the Civil War could have changed things for the better.''

''If the Civil War was won by the opposing side, people of lower class would have been enslaved and any care for nature, the Gods, or the surrounding kingdoms would be thrown to the dogs-'' Erwin states. 

''How would you know?'' Siv interrupts. 

''From how they acted before and after the war. We didn't push them out, their honor was injured.''

''Smells like cow shit to me.''

''Honor is what keeps most armies and important figures doing what they're doing.'' Choj says. ''We live by honor, everyone, without really noticing it. Your other army's honor had been ripped away with the idea of having your crown.''

''They wouldn't run away!'' Siv exclaims.

''They didn't run, nor did we push them from their homes or their properties.'' Erwin tells him gently. He passes Choj more of his vegetables and the other man's eyes smile. ''Many still live within Meidän. Others ventured to Vindruer, or became the port workers as you know now. Fisherman, mainly, and hunters. Those that decided to leave, did. Those that had committed war crimes were served their punishments. My father, like many other men within this kingdom, is not a golden man. He's committed his own crimes like others, but for what cause is always the question. You come from a side that supported overthrowing the royal bloodline, and I come from that same royal bloodline. But I wish not to call you my enemy.''

The others around them watch while Erwin offers his drink to the other. They have no expensive wines, or anything to trade, but to share something together as one would be showing a unification between the two. Siv is adverse to it, leans away slightly but the other man simply waits. He breathes out a sigh and lifts his own drink cheersing with him before swapping drinks and sipping. Erwin keeps his expression neutral at the taste of the alcohol Siv has slipped into his water before passing it back to the other man. 

-

He appears before the court during the days of summer with Farlan at his side, both dressed in flowing law robes to address them properly, with courtesy and an open mind. Erwin has discussed the matter with his parents to a small degree through letters, and only now faces them in their chairs within the vast room. It is stone and deep wood with tall windows and large pillars with the flags of Meidän and surrounding countries laid out. 

Erwin stands with a straight back, seeing his parents stare from their seats while the rest of the court collects itself at the appearance of the prince. It has been two years since Farlan had asked for his aid, and one year since a sudden halt came to the the Árnyék rampage of mercenary camps. He wondered what Farlan's Árnyék friend was doing in this time of silence, but hoped he was aiding the right side by speaking on Rivaille's behalf.

''Prince Erwin Smith, of  Vatrom, Meidan,'' one of the men introduces. ''Doctor Farlan Church, of Uczyć Się, Meidän. They stand before the court to battle the conviction of Rivaille of Meidän, a known murderer. Rivaille's killings have been seen within Uczyć Się, with the death of one of Kasvu's guards, Isabel Magnolia.''

''We acknowledge the presence of Prince Erwin Smith, of Vatrom, Meidän, and of Doctor Farlan Church, of Uczyć Się, within the court. I, judge Legeak, ask for one or both of the men to speak towards the court on behalf of Rivaille of Meidän.''

He looks to Farlan and the other man stands to speak. 

''Doctor Farlan Church, of Uczyć Się, Meidän.''

''Acknowledged.''

''I come to fight for Rivaille of Meidän's name, and clear it of any crimes the court plans on convicting him with.''

''The court questions why.''

''He was not the one to kill Isabel Magnolia, of Uczyć Się, Meidän.''

''The court asks for your statement, formal in the presence of His Royal Highness and Her Royal Highness.''

''Over rule.'' the king states. ''Either formal or informal for your statement, Doctor Farlan Church.''

He bows quickly before addressing the court and the royals with a less formal nature. 

''Rivaille came to Kasvu, informing me of a passing of someone close to him. This passing lead him to Kasvu where he was going to ask for my aid in understanding their closest's issues before their passing. We asked one of the Kasvu's students if they had seen Magnolia and they informed us that a group of mercenaries had walked out with her. When we reached them, the mercenaries attempted to take her life-''

''How many were there, Doctor Farlan Church?''

''Four, when it began, with a fifth archer stationed at the head of the temple in case it didn't go to their plan. We began fighting them, Rivaille and I, with Magnolia handling herself with the other two. Rivaille incapacitated the archer long enough to aid us fight off the other two but in our haste the archer managed to shoot Magnolia twice.''

''Where did the arrows land in Magnolia's body?''

''The first her throat, and the other her chest.''

''Was Magnolia wearing her armor at the time?''

''She was.''

''But the arrow penetrated it?''

''It had. The archer was at a close range, and the armor of the Kasvu's guards do not take much to penetrate to begin with.''

''Where was Rivaille during the time when Magnolia is shot?''

''Rivaille was being dragged down the hill with one of the mercenaries, from which he killed at the base. We fought and killed the other two before the archer, and the fourth.''

''What occurred once the mercenaries were killed?''

''I ripped my clothing to apply pressure towards her wound on her chest.''

''But you, as a trained professional in the field, knew that trying anything with the arrow in her throat would lead to her death, didn't you?''

''I did.''

''What did you do in order to keep her alive?''

''I had thirty seconds to try anything I could from the temple. My first thought was to stop the bleeding, but she was already choking.''

''On?''

''Her own blood, your honor.''

''Where was Rivaille during this?''

''Holding her hands and trying to calm her through her last moments.''

''That is quite an intimate action between two who are supposed to be strangers.''

''Rivaille was more, I say that with respect unto the court.''

''Noted. What was Rivaille?''

''The man who helped change her life for the better.''

''Noted. How long from when she was shot until her passing?''

''I'd think... A minute. Roughly.''

A sound of quill against paper could be heard before Judge Legeak folds his hands and stares down at Farlan from his perch in his chair. 

''You fight to clear the name of Rivaille of Meidän. All we have is your personal statement and nothing more. No eyewitnesses, evidence even. To add, Rivaille of Meidän ran from the scene once guards arrived and they were left instead to question you about Isabel Magnolia's death. From which you fought for his innocence, and have even brought it all the way to the high court, along with Prince Smith of Meidän. Why bring the prince?''

''Prince Erwin Smith of Vatrom Meidän.'' the prince announces and stands. 

''Acknowledged by the high court and their Royal Highnesses.'' Legeak sighs. 

''I speak to fight for the innocence of Rivaille of Meidän for good reason.''

'' The court asks for your statement. Speak formally in the presence of His Royal Highness and Her Royal Highness.''

His father does not ask for an over rule. 

''My paths with Rivaille of Meidän crossed in my travels on towards Kasvu.''

''The court asks when and why.''

''Two years past, three days before the burst of spring. The camp I stayed in was over run by bandit patrol, and I was taken prisoner.''

''Was there a fight or no?''

''There was a fight.''

''Noted.'' the judge grins. 

''My person was taken into a bears cave where the bandit patrol attempted to rape and soon kill. Rivaille of Meidän had, informing afterwards, been sent to hunt and kill the bear after its many attacks on the village nearby. Rivaille of Meidän aided in my escape, thus saving my life and aiding me back onwards to my camp the next morning.''

''What happened in the hours before?''

''He gave his weapons up to me as a display that he was not a danger to my life before offering me food and rest. Rivaille of Meidän then aided me back to my camp from which I traveled with him to the next village. He went left and I had gone right, into the village.''

''The court asks if the villagers would be able to account for this statement.''

''They can.''

Another fit of whispers echo out from the men in the court before his honor raises his head. 

''In presence of the King and Queen, we ask if their son, Prince of Meidän, had ever mentioned Rivaille of Meidän.''

His royal highness stands before the court and his pale blue eyes meet the prince's darker pair before he speaks towards the court. 

'' As King of Meidän, my statement is no.''

''In presence of the King and Queen, we ask if their son, Prince of Meidän, had ever mentioned his run in with bandit patrol or the actions he has described.''

''As King of Meidän, my statement is, again, no.''

''In the presence of the King and Queen, we ask their son, Prince of Meidän, why he had not said any of what he has told the court to either of the royals.''

'' _In presence of the King and Queen_ , I, Prince of Meidän, states that Rivaille of Meidän had asked that I do not create a scene from our meeting, and had asked that I continue, just as he had wished of himself.''

''The court asks, why did a man who acted with such aid and valor, not ask for reward in his actions?''

''I request informality.''

''We ask His Royal Highness and Her Royal Highness to grant or deny this request.''

''...granted.'' the King states after word from the Queen. 

''Rivaille is far more simple than the court may have been brought to believe. He wanted to work, is all. He thought of aiding me as simply aiding any other individual he would cross paths with, and I respect him entirely for it.''

''The court asks if Doctor Farlan Church of Uczyć Się, Meidän, can account for Prince Smith of Meidän's statement.''

''Doctor Farlan Church can, and will, account for His majesty's statement.''

''King of Meidän asks,'' eyes turn to the royal at the high right side of the courtroom. ''Can Rivaille be trusted within and around the court?''

''I ask for informality.''

''Granted.''

''You'd never be able to get him to set foot in this court, willingly or unwillingly.''

''Why not?''

''He wouldn't be able to stand how long it takes to say simple things.''

Erwin watches his fathers lips curl upwards and crack into a smile before he nods. 

''Noted.'' 

Farlan has a small smile on his face when he turns his eyes to him before the court addresses them once more.

''Do the royals of the High Palace belonging to Meidän formally pardon Rivaille of Meidän?''

''We request a moment to speak privately.''

''Granted, your highness.''

Erwin stands in respectful silence with Farlan as his parents speak back and forth in hushed voices, their eyes watching Erwin for the duration of it before flicking just enough to his left to show they were watching the doctor. His father nods before turning, his mother standing. 

''We, the royals of the High Palace belonging to Meidän, formally pardon Rivaille of Meidän and any current title he may hold within the kingdom.''

Erwin watches the court sign the documents as they are passed around the room, the formal pardon for Rivaille. They continue all the way up to the King and Queen before landing in the judges hands. Legeak pauses before signing his own name and handing it off. 

''In the eyes of the Gods and the royals, we hereby pardon Rivaille of Meidän, and any current title he may hold, from the conviction of Isabel Magnolia's death.''


	15. Chapter 15

''I can't believe it.'' Létz, at some point, has arrived from his family home back to the home Levi now occupied. He finishes his blocking and stands straight, looking at the baron as he comes down the steps with papers in his hands, reading the words. '' 'Rivaille of Meidän, as of the 17th of Freitag, has been royally pardoned in the conspiracy of the guard's death in Uczyć Się. Prince Smith, accompanied by a doctor of Kasvu, appeared before the court in the mid-hours of Freitag to pardon Rivaille of Meidän. Appearing before both the court and their royal highnesses, the two brought evidence and their own statements to prove Rivaille of innocence. From which, Rivaille of Meidän is now invited to Uczyć Się at anytime to receive a formal apology by the city.'''

Levi grabs the paper and reads over it himself, finding every word Létz had spoken to be the truth. 

''You saved the prince and didn't tell me?'' 

He looks up at him and shoves the paper in the other man's chest before heading inside. 

''Doctor of Kasvu...'' he states softly. ''I don't know what Doctor would have sided with me.''

''Probably that boy, Farlan, that helped you fight the mercenaries at the temple. Just a guess, but I haven't seen you make any other friends aside from those two.'' 

''Wouldn't be best to make any more...'' Levi hangs his sword up and Létz informs him of the guard's findings about where the origination of the contract letters come from. Levi watches the man write something down onto his paper before folding it and passing it on to his guard, ordering the man to deliver it to his wife. 

Létz rides with Levi to the noble's city where the letter was rumored to come from, the two alone aside from the pack of guards who followed a day behind. They're on the main road, coming around the cliffside corner when Létz begins speaking. 

''How did your mother pass?''

Levi's silent, watching the road ahead of them with his eyes roaming over to the steep drop on the other side of their horses. 

''She refused to eat. Lost her mind by the end.''

''What a shame...'' the baron says. ''Bright girl, even kinder woman. You must have been lucky to have her as a mother. She gave a lot to have you with your father, Levi. Even ignored the high title just to live happily as a family.''

''You're blabbering.''

''Thought you'd want to know more about her. What was she like as a mother?''

''...warm. Kind and loving... I didn't need to ask anything more out of her.''

''After your uncle tried killing the King... Guards were sent, weren't they?''

''Is that even a question?''

The other man breathes out a laugh. 

''I suppose not.'' 

''If you're wondering if they're the ones who broke her, you would be right.''

''You know who ordered it?''

''King's advisor. Under the king's nose. Gives me less of a reason to hate the monarchy and more the men who serve them.''

''King's advisor got fired from his position not long afterwards. Got mauled by bears on his way to hide in Vindruer.''

''For which I'm grateful.''

''You're really not angry at the monarchy, huh?''

''Why should I? They're not the reason why my father vanished, or why my uncle became an assassin. They weren't the ones who ordered the shakedown of our home and confiscated our things. None of the orders belonged to them. They belonged to men like the ones I'm hunting.''

''You've become a hunter of those that did you wrong.''

''I've become a hunter. Whether I hunt humans or creatures, it doesn't matter.''

Létz rides beside him in silence as they reach the city carved into the mountainside. The mining town's doors are guarded by a single man who is surprised to find the city even had visitors. They're allowed inside, stopping at the head of the stairs. Carved into the rock were large steps, with buildings and a constant stream of water. Along with it were holes in the sides, being mined for its gold and its potential jewels. Kids could be seen playing in the vacant crevasses in the walls, miners could be seen rolling carts filled with ore out into the market place on to its storage facility. With it, the market place was run with a massive pit in the center, meant for a large fire. Their breathing became short in the tight space and the two head further inside. 

''I'm here to see Carraig.'' the baron tells one of the guards. They greet him by his formal title. 

''It's been years since you've been to Skała. Did Carraig send for you?'' the guard asks, leading them directly to the front door. 

''Sure.'' Létz tells them. 

He guides Levi inside and he looks up at the cloth covered walls, given color from the usual rock and jagged edges. Shelves have been carved into the walls, but they're barren, along with the tables built from stone. Everything is bare, ignored, covered up with different colors of cloth aside from the bed roll on the floor with the fire. A body is curled beside the fire, cradling something to their chest. Létz stops Levi beside the book shelf and pushes him behind it. 

''Wait here. He probably more paranoid than I thought possible.'' 

Levi crouches and peers through the bookshelf and thin fabric covering the other side as Létz approaches the other man. 

''Carraig,'' the man on the ground looks alarmed at a voice before relaxing at the sight of the baron in front of him. 

''Ingyenes!'' the other gets on his knees and grabs Létz robes. ''Tell me you're here to help me, Létzetik. Good news for me, I hope?''

Létz kneels with him and hooks his hand beneath the other's arms, prying his grasp off. 

''What happened, Carraig? Why are you hiding and asking for my aid?''

''The muscle I've hired, they've all been killed by Árnyék! I'm worried he's come for me!''

''Why would he do that? Have you done anything to upset this Árnyék?''

''No! No of course not! I simply-''

''Then don't fret, Carraig.'' Létz has the other man sit and brings his legs up to crouch in front of him. ''I feel that if you upset the Árnyék, he'll have reason to attack. Come, eat and tell me about what you've been up to. Its been years.''

''My stomach is too pained to eat, Ingyenes. I've been plagued.''

''Plagued? You're just being dramatic.''

''The Árnyék. It terrifies me.''

''Its a story to cover for a weak little man.'' Levi grumbles quietly and inches closer to the shelf. ''No mortal is that powerful.''

''Deabru then!''

''I doubt the deabru would be interested in coming to Skała for you. Its dreadful here, but even they wouldn't want to stay too long.''

Carraig refuses to calm, tells Létzetik that the past year and a half have been awful, that all of his hired men refused to do the harder work in fear that the Árnyék would come for them. He tells of the city's mining worth getting lower and that they nearly didn't survive the past winter in the cave city of Skała. Trading with other villages, or cities had plummeted as well when it was known that Carraig had interested himself in the alliance of nobles. 

''You didn't think to join it yourself?'' he asks Létz. 

''No.'' he answers honestly. ''I respect my other nobles, sometimes, but I didn't fully _understand_ what they wanted.''

''An allegiance. That together, we bring our men together to work for every district and city. With it, any enemy of any noble, would be the enemy of the rest. We'd have our own army. Arvish brought up his soldier, Rivaille, at the table.''

''Rivaille, yes, I've heard of him once or twice. Not that impressive.'' Létz dips some meat into a sauce made over the fire. Levi ignores his comment and continues to listen behind the bookshelf, his legs beginning to lock up. ''What did Arvish say about his soldier?''

''Many things. Many things... Last we spoke, they came here, to Skała. He told us that Rivaille had been sent on a mission and never came back.''

''The great Rivaille died?''

''Apparently... Arvish seemed regretful.''

''Did he think he sent him to his death?''

''Arvish has sent many to their death, but I think his soldier Rivaille was something more to him, in his heart. He did-''

''Help his daughter, I know. Everyone's heard the story by now, Carraig.''

Carraig grows quiet.

''We discussed the allegiance again and Arvish seemed quiet for his usual taste.''

''Meaning he didn't butt in every time someone else tried speaking?''

''Exactly. He rarely spoke, even. Something about losing Rivaille changed him. He didn't even want the allegiance to come together any longer.''

''What was his interest in it in the first place?''

''Strength between the cities. A couple of the nobles told us they were happy enough to be out of each other's business to serve the king, the rest of us wanted to put old feuds to the death and be done with it. Arvish wanted his own armies.''

''I always said Arvish had enough power with the title of Lordship on his name.''

''I know... You only ever told me.''

''I knew you'd be quiet, Carraig.'' Létz hands the other man his food and sets his hands in his lap. ''I doubt the death of one man would affect Arvish to the point he'd back out of an agreement for more power.''

''He had more plans for the Rivaille boy,'' Carraig tells him, biting into the sauce covered food. ''Wanted to prove something to us using him. But now he's disappeared.''

''Perhaps Rivaille died and became Árnyék?''

Carraig shakes his head quickly. 

''He'd be a deabru, not an árnyék.''

Létz laughs. 

''What?''

''Nothing at all.'' Carraig keeps eating as Létz keeps speaking. ''Are they still working on the allegiance?''

''Without Arvish, no one's interested.'' he explains and his tongue flits out to wipe the sauce from the corner of his mouth. ''Even though we're our own land and cities, he's always been the leader.''

''Aside from the monarch, we're independent.''

''No, Létzetik. We never have, and never will be with Arvish.''

''You're afraid of him.''

''I know what he can do, Ingyenes. You can too. If he wanted to overthrow the throne, he would.''

''Carraig, do you believe he's going to try.''

''...I do... He has the men, he has the power, and he has the wits to do it. I'd support him the entire way.''

Létzetik stands. 

''I'm sorry about this, Carraig,'' Carraig stares at him with big eyes as Létz raises a hand and jerks it forward.

-

The market place halts when Carraig comes tumbling down the steps of his building, bloodied and bruised. He rolls to a stop at the edge of the pit and Levi stalks towards him, grabbing him and dragging him upwards. Carraig whimpers and scratches at the armor protecting his forearms. 

''Árnyék! Árnyék!'' 

''Shut up!'' Levi shouts into his face. The other man bites his lip and grows limp in his arms, dropping his head. 

'' _Nie zabijajcie mnie, bo jestem święty, bo nadal jestem dla was protektorami, drodzy bogowie_ -'' 

''Stop praying, they're not listening to you.'' Carraig lifts his head and cries. ''Tell me who wrote these forms.''

Létz shows Carraig the forms and the other man shakes his head. 

''I don't- I don't know, I swear to the Gods!''

''Don't know?'' the man shakes his head and Levi narrows his eyes, dragging the other man towards the horse trough. He slams his head down into it and holds him under until the other begins thrashing before dragging him up again. ''Lie to me, and I'll hold you down under for longer.'' 

Carraig grips Levi's hands that are still around his neck and coughs. 

''I've never seen that handwriting before!'' Levi bashes his head off of the stone wall and submerges his head several times in a row before bringing his head back by his hair. The other man hacks. ''I don't know...''

''Did you write it?''

''No!''

''He's illiterate.'' Létz informs him. ''Even if he'd learn, you wouldn't be able to read it.'' He comes around to Carraig's side and shows him the papers once more. ''Look closely. Tell me if it looks familiar and give me at least three to five names to follow this through with.''

Carraig looks at him in fear. 

''Please don't hurt me anymore...''

''Tell no one of what's happened and give us the information we need, and maybe I'll get him to let go of your hair.'' Levi tightens his grip for good measure and the man under him cries. 

''Arvish, Gniew, Nauzać, Znudzony.''

''Znudzony, where can we find him?''

''He's back in his tree fortress.''

''In the forests near Dlouho?''

''No, the opposite side of Vatrom, closest to the sea. He and Nauzać are reforming their family's alliance together.''

''Nauzać is still the fisherman leader?''

''Yes.''

''Gniew died years ago in Wysoki. I'm sorry to have told it to you like this.'' Létz looks to Levi and stands. ''We'll be back if we're met with dead ends from both Nauzać and Znudzony.'' Levi drops Carraig and hears him splosh back into the trough before hoisting himself on his saddle and going with Létzetik towards the city doors. 

-

The forests here are thin, lined with skinny trees and even skinnier leaves that barely block out the sun. Its very open very obvious, but something is watching them from the depths of it, something that has silenced the birds and the other critters living within. 

They follow the very small trail through the forest, Levi skimming his eyes over the dirt in the hopes of spotting footprints, but no one has entered through this pathway since mid-Civil War. They were entirely alone, but still accompanied by whatever shrouded itself in the leaves and the trees. Levi slows to a stop when his horse begins acting odd about their surroundings, starts neighing at the baron's horse. He turns his head and looks over his shoulder, seeing something hopping through the trees. 

Its men, and women, hopping from branch to branch with ease. They use the thin branches as steps with spears in their hands, caked in what looked like warpaint. A wall of arrows comes over their heads and Levi snaps the reigns, Létz riding with him. He hears the arrows hit the ground and the trees around them, hoots and calls being heard from the tree people that follow still over the branches. Levi jumps over a tripwire in time and ducks from another obstacle that one of the tree people dart out at him. He keeps his head low and his eyes on the trail in front of them, riding as fast as he possibly could. 

Létz reaches for the horn on his belt and rips it off in a struggle, holding the end to his mouth and shouting through it. 

''Le horduithe aois agus meas, iarr orm ort stopadh agus éisteacht le mo fhocal. Cuirim na crainn agus an fhásra orm, agus an chuid is mó de do chinn, smaoineamh ormsa mar do chuid féin! Heed mo ghlao!'' 

When he looks back over his shoulder, the tree people have slowed.

''Ingyenes...'' something bellows from the vegetation. ''Tá sé i bhfad ó shin le d'aghaidh agus chuala mé do ghuth.''

The baron puts his hand out and motions for Levi to slow, coming to a halt himself. Levi wants to argue but he pulls the reigns and slows the horse down. He's back to back with the baron, watching as the tree people close in around them. 

They crouch in the grass and watch from the trunks of the large trees, thousands pairs of eyes studying their motions. Levi can hear his blood flowing through his veins in the silence, hears his heart thumping in his head and his breathing echoes off the trees and its inhabitants. 

''You know not to fear me.'' the baron states. ''Znudzony...''

The largest figure sweeps up from the ground, covered in his own detailed dressing made from the trees and the grass. On his head he wears a pair of curved deer's antlers with many spokes at a wide berth. A large, light brown flowing beard grows from his face and dried bird excrement covers most of his head. He smiles and shows the remaining yellow teeth before raising his arms. 

''LÉTZETIK!'' he bellows.

-

They're lead to a clearing in the thin trees, where families are nursing their young and bringing back prizes of their hunts. They live entirely from the nature around them, only having popped their heads from the dirt after thousands of years of seclusion when the Civil War began and threatened their way of life. 

In his hour staying with them, he learns that the tree people, Daoine Crann, gifted the royals a crown of sacred bones to seat upon the princes head after he was born. He would have to grow for it to fit, but it was a gift for the boy's birth nonetheless. They serve them birds eggs and their bowls of grass and leaves to the two visitors and Znudzony waits with a big smile on his face for the men to eat them. 

Létz leads, showing Levi to crack the egg over the grass and stir it before biting into the food gifted to them. Levi cracks the eggs and stirs it, biting into it. It tastes awful but Létz watches him closely to make certain he would be respectful. Levi swallows thickly and thanks the leader of the Daoine Crann for the food. 

''You come with reason, Létzetik?'' he asks. 

''I do.''

''Hopefully not burdened with purpose.''

''It is important enough.''

''I see. You brought a friend with you.'' Znudzony leans in and analyzes Levi, reaching towards his long hair before Levi blocks his hand from touching. ''Acker-man born... I had received word long ago that your family was killed! How do you still live?''

''My grandfather and uncle were taken prisoner.'' he explains. ''My mother lived up until two years ago...''

''Koo-cheyl.'' he pronounces. 

''Kuchel.'' Létz corrects. ''She had a son, away from her family with a hunter. He lives as proof the bloodline continues, but wishes not to carry the name with him.''

''What is the name you were gifted with at birth, Acker-man?''

''Levi.''

''Do you know the meaning, Levi?''

''...No... Unfortunately.''

''I will learn it for you, from your mother.'' He wants to ask how but the Daoine Crann leader turns back to Létz. ''Where did the boy find you?''

''He stole some items from me and I hired him later to help keep me safe.''

''A well deal!'' Znudzony announces. ''But you are here for other matters.''

''Matters involving an incident with his friend. She was murdered in front of him, and he wants to exact revenge. A friend of his, back in Vatrom, was murdered and made to look like an accident. I believe its a larger group leading this, but all we have to prove who it could be is by something very... Unbelievable.''

''You need aid?''

''I need you to write some things for me.''

Znudzony is more than pleased to do so, even if he doesn't understand the words he's writing. He uses the ink and the parchment they brought and writes quickly before handing it over to the other two men. 

Levi compares the bounty parchment to the key words Znudzony has written. He writes in big letters with jagged edges and smudges from where his wrist glides across the ink. The rest of the things he writes for them look the same, and Levi can separate him from a list of suspects. 

''I've heard that you and Nauzać reunited once you came back to your land.'' Létz says, catching up. Levi folds the bounty note neatly and pushes it back into his satchel, standing from the log he's seated on. Both of the others look up at him. ''Leaving?''

''I need to sleep...''

''We have beds for you!'' Znudzony turns to the rest and points to the trees. ''Faigh dó leaba.''

They take Levi's arms gently and lead him to the trees where he's expected to climb. They don't take him up very high, enough where he's off the ground before something grows from the tree and unfolds before him, opening its arms. They guide him to lay down, saying ''éasca'' at his stiff body before he lays down. They step back and it closes in around him, not tight but in more of a comforting manner. Levi presses his hands against the leafy surface and it stretches around it before slowly moving back into place. He looks above him to see other tree individuals climbing higher and summoning their leaf beds, climbing in to have them wrap around them. The children smile and wave down at Levi. 

He turns on his side, away from the camp, and looks into the moonlight struck trees. The nature around him _glows_ and _radiates_. It shows its truly alive, as its own conscious being.

''I have seen Nauzać,'' Znudzony lowers his voice now that Levi wishes to rest, but its still a loud rumble. ''He has traveled into the water to keep the pirates away and the land safe. He tells me that the military men are kind and always ready to lend a helping hand.''

''The High Kings sacrifice made it possible.''

''I enjoy this one's rule. But I know he grows old and his son grows stronger. He has to face the crown soon.''

''The boy is burdened with purpose.''

''So is the one you've brought to my camp. He stinks of _guilt_.''

''He was young when awful things were inflicted upon him.''

''He traveled the road _before_ his mother passed on?''

''I believe only a year after he finished his first travels.''

'' _Ó, na Dé..._ ''

''The boy, he doesn't believe in contact of the other side like you do.''

''I want to give him dreams of the lost, Létzetik. Would that plague him or aid him?''

Létz is silent.

''I'm not sure, Znudzony. It may be too soon for him to face them as you wish for him to do.''

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Levi wakes at certain intervals of the night, unsure if it was true consciousness or if he was imagining it. It was the same glowing forest around him, but Znudzony was in front of the fire, swaying from side to side in front of the flames and forcing them to turn blue, then to purple. His eyes are still too weak to watch, and the next time they open the rest of the Daione Crann surround the fire, swaying along with him. 

The fire is taller, it's taking its own form and the bugs glow. He shuts his eyes when the sky flashes brightly. 

He opens them again to face the trees, glowing a deep purple and the dark sky a deep blue. The grass shines green and the fire is gone, leaving Znudzony on his hands and knees, chanting something now with Létz on his knees in front of him, an orange powder streaked across his forehead. Létz usual black eyes open and reflect a light grey, the same pair belonging to Levi. 

He's snapped awake and kicks out from the cocoon the tree made for him, instead flailing onto the ground. His heart is racing and chest is heaving as he looks around in a flurry, finding the trees to still be white and the grass an ordinary green. Znudzony sits in front of the embers of an orange fire and Létz is freshening up. Znudzony turns like a great oak and watches the younger man stand and pull his hair up over his head to comb the leaves out before dropping it back over his shoulders. 

''Sleep well?'' the large man asks. He stoops down and picks up his water skin. 

''Fine.'' he responds and takes a large swig before dropping his arm. He approaches Létz side and the other man finishes patting his face dry to look at the younger man. 

''You seem startled.''

''...Weird dreams, is all.''

''I hope it doesn't effect your capabilities for the day ahead, Levi.''

He shakes his head, tying his water skin shut and throwing it back to where he'd picked it up from. 

''Is it allowed if I take a piss against a tree, or will I get in trouble?''

Létz smiles. 

''Don't worry. Most of everything around us is the Daoine Crann's personal bucket.''

Levi feels an itch crawl up his spine before trudging off behind a tree to relieve himself. Létz is still discussing things with Znudzony when he arrives back, still sorting his armor out around himself, tugging when he gets back to the other two men. 

''I hoped it would not occur...'' Znudzony states. ''Power goes to men's heads.''

''What's wrong?'' Levi asks. 

''I was wondering if you'd ever seen anything written down by Arvish.'' Létz states. ''He was one of the suspects offered by Carraig, the prisoner you brought him had been protected by The Band of the Hawk, and Arvish doesn't like loose ends.''

''You think of him as your main suspect?''

''I think of him as a probable criminal.''

''That man gave me a chance! How would I know you didn't write the letter? Haven't seen you write anything down either!''

''Do you want proof that I am not your suspect?''

''Yeah! Yeah show me something!'' 

Létz stands and removes a document from his items, handing it over to the other man. He unfolds it and reads over it, a personal journal of Létz emotions on having to leave his wife and now, three year old twins. One of the twin's arms hadn't properly formed and it effected everyday jobs.

But, Levi comes to the conclusion that Létz is not his suspect. His A's are not dramatically curved, and his S's are not arched how they need to be. It is clean, but it is not perfect. He folds it carefully and hands it back once his eyes begin to read over his own name on the paper. Levi pretends he hadn't understood the information on the page.

''Am I clear from the court? Royally pardoned?'' Létz jabs. 

''You're fine...'' he responds quickly. 

The other man puts it back and Levi ignores the strong look from Znudzony as he heads back to his horse.

-

They arrive to the pier city of Morze by the next morning of their travels through the forest. The Daoine Crann keep them company up until the lining of the trees where they step out onto the sand. He watches them slip back to get home before he slips off his horse and stands on the shore. 

He'd never seen Morze, he'd never seen the ocean or the waves. 

Létz is silent as the younger man approaches the waves and watches how the froth laps up to the tips of his boots, Levi stepping back before it could touch him. He looks up and sees massive boats in the distance, being carried by large sails in the wind. They look to be floating across the vast water on their way to Morze, and Levi stares in awe. 

The ocean looks endless, and deadly, and he's managed to fall in love with it. 

How could a person not do so? It was so unlike anything he'd seen before, and Levi hoped he never actually had travel over its depths. Aside from the fish and the rumors of the Kraken, no one knew much of the water, at least to his knowledge. 

If he ever got back to Farlan, he'd ask to read more of his books. 

He follows the baron into the city, where he has free invitation into the gates due to his close friendship with Nauzać. The city was made up entirely of sailors and fishermen, people from far islands having to come through the docks of Morze to get to Meidän. Levi hasn't seen so many different kinds of people since Uczyć Się, but here it smells like a bombardment of _fish_ constantly.

With a city made of fish, Levi had to learn to get used to the smell. 

Létz leads him through, showing him the stalls of spices and jewelry being sold in the main square before dragging him on to the entry gates connected to the old castle, now turned three-part inn and tavern. It was run by Nauzać, but given by the High King when the civil war had ended. Nauzać had an idea to change it to something more inviting, and the High King had apparently agreed to the idea, supplying what he needed and what he asked for. 

The center was the tavern, while the right and left wings were where individuals slept and rested once they arrived. The large tower on the glimmering right side was reserved and entered only by Nauzać and his band, the wing that stemmed from that the center of military operation. It allowed for easy communication and a better eye over the sea. The lighthouse was kept alight by a working shift of guards and civilians who only hoped to bring more ships to the sea. 

Nauzać was known as 'Myśliwy mórz' to the city, but felt more relaxed being called his own name by his fellow neighbors and those that came through Morze to get to the main military patrol road that would lead them to the high castle in Vatrom.

The baron buys them drinks and asks around, acting as pleased and happy baron in the beginning once more. Levi sips the ale he's been bought and looks around the tavern. There's a group of militants teaching a foreign couple how to dance together, telling them they'd seen the royals do it a couple times. The men dancing together as a couple to show the foreigners receive a round of laughter, but jokingly kiss by the end. 

At least, he thinks its jokingly. 

They bow and the other couple takes on from their lead, dancing to the quick rhythm of the violin. They smile and laugh together, the militant men coming together to dance once more with each other. 

''Ingyenes, you bastard, you look so old.'' Létz turns and is met with a very strong looking, long haired man with his hair in tight, black braids that flow down his back. His skin is ripped from the times of fights and is a deep color. He hugs his friend and smiles over his shoulder before stepping back and holding his shoulders. 

''Its been _years_.''

''I know! You weren't at the allegiance meetings, either. I was hoping to see you there.''

''You know why I didn't go, Nauzać. For the same reasons you never should have.''

''I was only interested in the very beginning. I don't think I would have ever properly acted on them.''

''Do you think so, or know so?''

''Don't begin that with me, Ingyenes. Let us at least reunite properly first. Introduce me to the young man who's been digging his eyes into me ever since I spoke.'' Létz turns, with a disappointed expression on his face, and lifts his hand to Levi. 

''Árnyék. Meet Nauzác.''

Nauzác's face changes quickly and he offers his hand slowly. Levi grips his arm and they shake before the taller man steps aside. 

''You brought me...'' Nauzać can't form the proper words. 

''He is as powerful as you've heard him to be, my friend. I hope you understand he's only here to speak, and nothing more. But, if anything is attempted, he will not hesitate to do the right thing.''

The other man looks back at Levi and gives a subtle nod. 

''My room... Let us go there and speak in a more private setting.'' he leads them across the tavern to a wooden door. It takes them through one side of the inn before unlocks a larger door and leads them inside. They follow the curling steps upwards into a good sized room that looks over the crashing sea and watches the port. The ship from earlier is coming in, and Levi notices the rest around them. 

They are all built differently, some are massive and belong to the king's fleet, others are of an unseen design, of the people from foreign lands. The rest have been refurbished from pirate's ships into people's personal uses. Crates are being loaded at the ready of the ship coming in to land, lengthy crates at that with odd symbols on the side. 

''Explain why you brought this thing into our meeting, Létzetik.'' Nauzać states quickly. ''I'm in no mood for games.''

''Árnyék doesn't appreciate insults.''

''I don't care what it likes or what it wants, Létzetik.'' 

Létz turns to him and sighs softly. 

''I guess I must explain, since I've lost our first name basis in such a short span of time...'' The other man waits with an impatient expression on his face. Levi turns to the man's personal writing table as Létz explains what they've been doing for the past month or more, where their adventures had taken them and why. 

He slips the bounty letter out and begins comparing certain letters and repeated words. Levi's senses seem to heighten as he finds similarities, finds the A's curve dramatically and the S's arch to match the other. The words match, the handwriting matches, and Levi has to do everything in his power to not grab his sword right there and slit the man's throat. 

''What is he doing? Reading my things!?" Nauzać grabs Levi's shoulder and he spins, knocking his fist directly in the other man's eye. It causes him to stumble and Létz grabs him, pushing Nauzać closer to the wall. 

Levi steps forth, clenching the bounty in one hand with Nauzać's pirating notes in the other. 

''Your handwriting!?'' he asks, a silent anger radiating from him. Nauzać seems to understand Létzetik's point from before and simply pries Létz hands from his armor, staring towards Levi. ''You wrote these notes, right?''

''Yes...''

''And you wrote these bounties?'' Levi grabs the handful from his satchel and tosses them towards the other man. He lowers himself carefully and reads over them, nodding to each one. 

''I did.''

''Meaning you wrote this...'' he steps closer, has Nauzać standing in a matter of seconds. It scares the other men, his restrain, as he simply hands the bounty he'd be clinging to for the past three years to the other man. Nauzać takes it and rips his eyes from Levi's reading over the letter. ''Wrote the bounty to kill that girl.''

''...yes I wrote this letter. Like I wrote the others.'' the other man braces himself but when he's met with nothing, he looks up into Levi's eyes. 

''Keep talking.'' he orders him. ''Justify yourself before I kill you like they killed her.'' His voice is barely a whisper, because he feels so angry, so sad, and so close to completing this at the same time. 

''I receive letters from all different kinds of people who pass through here, orders to send off to others. I write many letters condemning people to their death, notes to send off to military camps, to the courts, and to the mercenaries... I write for those who can't write or those who don't want to be tracked. I've always called it ridiculous, that people who have the ability ask for me to do it, but I think now I understand.''

''Do you know who she is?''

''Magnolia... Yeah. Heard about her after Rivaille was pardoned for her death. Arvish's soldier.''

''And?''

''What?'' Nauzać hands the letter back to him and raises his hands. ''What do you want more from me?''

''Explain Arvish's plans.''

''Arvish told us about his soldier Rivaille, a young man with potential and a lot of fighting power in him. He didn't know where he was from, or who he really was. Only knew he was angry and ready to fight when he needed to. But after this Magnolia girl died to what everyone believed was his hands, this boy disappeared. He's been gone for years, and Arvish assumed that he died at some point on the road.''

''The merchant in Vastrom, tell me why he was ordered to be killed.''

''One of the mercenaries didn't like the price he had to pay for one of his objects but wanted a clear order in case he got caught. I forged his orders and he left to finish his job with his friends. I never saw him again.''

''It got an innocent man working to keep his family alive killed.''

''I wouldn't have been told that. They don't exactly share things.''

''But you knew it was over the price of something. Something _trivial_. You should have let him deal with it himself.''

''I can't turn back time and change the things I've done in the past. I carry a lot of guilt on these shoulders, and I try easing the weight as best as I can.''

''Fighting off pirates, you're brave. But you also forge bounty letters so mercenaries can get away with killing innocent people for their own entertainment. You have guilt on your shoulders for a good damn reason-''

''And you don't!?''

''I have guilt, but never like you!'' Levi spits. The other man steels himself in front of him and Levi can feel himself shaking. Létz stays silent as the smaller man holds the letter up. ''Who told you to write this bounty?''

''Its been years, kid. I wouldn't know.''

''You look like you're lying.''

''And what would you even do if I was?''

-

''This is, I think, just a bit brash to get answers out of him!'' Létz yells over the howling wind at the top of the tower. 

Levi holds the man by his head, steeling himself against the wall as he holds the other man over the edge. He looks down, feeling dizzy from it and clenches his eyes shut before staring down at the rocks once more. 

''Long way down!'' Levi shouts to him. ''Maybe we stare at it for a while and it'll jog your memory.''

''You'll get nothing from me kid!''

Nauzać elbows him in the stomach and turns, grabbing Levi's face. He's pulled to the rock, probably to have his face bashed against it, and he brings his foot up in the other's stomach. Levi kicks off of him and falls on his back, the other stumbling. He brings his legs over his chest and flips himself onto his feet, steeling his shoulder in the other's stomach and pushing him several feet before the other grips him by the hips and works to pull him up over his head. Levi frees his legs and wraps them around the other's throat, using the momentum to slam the other into the rock and get the upper hand. He grips his face and begins sinking his thumbnails into the other's eyes, Nauzać clawing at Levi's face to free himself. 

He yells and plants both of his hands into the smaller man's sternum, shoving him up. Its enough to knock the wind out of him, and stagger Levi to the point that Nauzać can grab him and land his fist in Levi's mouth several times. He dodges one punch and grips the other man's arm with his hand, twisting it the wrong direction. He hears a crack, but he hasn't broken anything. The other man hits Levi over the head with his elbow before his long black hair is gripped and pulled, dragging Levi to the ground. He clenches his teeth and struggles to find a grip on the larger man's hands. He's being dragged across the ground, he can feel the stone moving under his body. 

Levi pushes his heels into the ground and manages to flip over Nauzać's arm, bringing his arm down on the other's wrist to force him to free his hair.  He shoves him and the other stumbles back, shock on his face as he begins to go over the edge. 

Nauzać screams and flails before he finds that time has stopped. His eyes slowly open and he finds himself levitating over the rocks, more than fifty feet above the jagged rocks. He squints down at it and looks up, finding the ships floating in the sky. Nauzać lifts his head all the way and looks up at the younger man. 

He's bleeding from his lip and the cut on his temple, his black hair is being blown over his face and his silver eyes are subtly enraged. His dark armor reflects the horizon, strong, protected hands gripping Nauzać's ankles. 

''Do you want to die to the rocks below in an unfortunate accident or do you want to tell me who ordered you to write the bounty letter?'' he asks over the howling wind. Levi's never seen such fear in a man's eyes before, not since meeting Arvish's scared daughter so long ago. Nauzać looks up at him with some deal of respect before shutting his eyes and sighing. 

''Pull me up, boy...''

''No, tell me first.''

''I don't want to be dropped over the rocks either way.''

Levi drags him up and plants a dagger to his throat just as the other man's feet find solid ground. Once his world stops spinning, Nauzać holds his hands above his head. 

''I met with the nobles who wanted the allegiance from the High King, told them I wanted out and was given their stack of wanted bounties. I couldn't tell you if I-'' Levi cuts the tip of the man's left ear off in a quick motion and Nauzać gasps suddenly. 

''I'll cut the whole thing off if you lie to me again.''

He clamps his hands over the blood dribbling from his wound and glares up at him. He hisses through his teeth and drops on his knees, the dagger still to his throat. 

''Arvish ordered me to write the bounty for the final Band of the Hawk.''

'' _What?_ ''

''He told me she was a loose end, said I needed to find a way to cut the loose end away!'' Nauzać yells to hide the pain in his ear. ''I wrote the bounty letter, handed it off to the mercenaries and sent them to Kasvu to find the guard and kill her. When _Rivaille_ jumped in to save her as a brave hero he fucking is, they needed to find a way to clear up his mess too. But the fucking _prince_ of all of fucking _Meidän_ had to intervene to pardon him of the false accusation because Rivaille saved his life before and saved his own ass so long afterwards.''

Levi steps back and Létz aids his friend to clean his wound, Nauzać pushing him away to deal with it himself. The bandage on his ear soaks quickly with blood. Létz steps back and glances at Levi, betrayal written across his own face.


	17. Chapter 17

'' _Because the Band of the Hawk housed and protected his daughters abuser_ , his guard attacked the tower the next morning and some escaped. She came to me, she knew she was going to be hunted no matter what she did or changed about herself. She knew it'd follow her to the grave...'' Levi turns away from Nauzać and hears Létz step closer to him. 

''What's he blabbering about? Was the girl close?'' Nauzać asks. 

''He _is_ Rivaille, Nauzać. Rivaille really was a boy a boy on his travels and he stumbled upon this girl.''

''They fall in love or something? You wanted to marry this bandit?''

''No.'' Levi responds. He opens the hatch to head back into the tower.

He wanted her to be _**happy**_. 

Levi sees nothing but her choking up on her own blood, smiling at him in front of their campfire and mocking how the general gave orders. He wants to shove through the crowd, but his head isn't with him and he's not sure where he's going. Everything simply tells him to get away from the noise, from the sudden bombardment of sight and sound. 

It was obvious, but his own need for everything to be in order caused him to ignore it. Arvish was behind it, Arvish always spoke with a tone like he knew something personal to Levi, and _of course_ he did. He probably knew what happened truly in Wysoki, knew Levi was of Ackerman decent and that his uncle was the one to try and kill the royals. Arvish probably knew Rivaille was not dead, possibly knew that Árknyék grew from the rage and vengeance of Rivialle, from which Rivaille sprouted from the grief and pain of Levi. And Levi grew from the Ackerman family, a family of nobles set in the mountains with some city to rule over. 

Arvish knew everything, knew Levi had entrusted him enough to not let his mind think of him as a suspect. He knew that Levi would not believe it.

-

He's seated in the window overlooking Kasvu's courtyard when the prince receives news that Árnyék had struck again, but this time in Skała. It was not explained why, the leader, Carraig, was taken away due to mental incapacitations, meagerly repeating _Árnyék_ when taken to Zycie. Erwin sees the state of him by accident when he's wheeled in for care and studying in the Kasvu medicinal wing. 

The blond had planned to take his books to the libraries, but now he found himself wanting to follow Carraig for answers. He sees Farlan later with a group of new students, solemn on his face. He knows his friend is lashing out and attacking across the city, but he does not share his feelings with anyone that Erwin knows about. He does not see him at the dining hall when its filled to be eaten at, and does not see him in the libraries like he'd hoped he would. 

Erwin decides to take the other man a gift of food to his room and is going to leave it on the plate in front of the door before finding the other man opening it in haste to disappear. 

''Doctor Church,'' Erwin calls out. The other man visibly rolls his eyes but peeks his head out. 

''What its-'' his eyes settle on the prince and he looks down. ''I apologize I-''

''Don't. I'm worrying about him too. I've brought you food since you weren't at dinner.'' Farlan invites him in and Erwin places the plate of food on the table. ''Its begun to get cold, unfortunately.''

''Its fine...'' Farlan removes his shoes and takes the plate, sitting on his bed. ''You don't mind if I eat here, do you?''

''Not at all.'' the doctor takes small bites at a time, worry overgrowing his stomach. ''I've had a bad stomach all week. Of course now seeing the sight of the man from Skała, its made it worse... I don't want to imagine what he's doing to people now in order to get vengeance for her death. He was angry, but kept it calm most of the time, I never knew what he was going to do next. I feel that I shouldn't have-''

''Shouldn't have what, doctor?''

He sighs and lowers his spoon to his plate. 

''After Isabel died in front of us... I told him to run when I noticed the guards. Told him to run and get vengeance for his death but now he's taken a personal vendetta against anyone he believes might be responsible and I know my words had set him off. I want revenge as much as he does, but I decided to control my anger. I just want him back here in Kasvu. I want to see the city make its personal apology to him like they said they would the next time he was in Uczyć Się.''

''He's gone under the new name Árnyék and everyone, including those responsible for Isabel's death, believe Rivaille is dead. If he was to arrive in the city for the formal apology, it would be everywhere.''

''I know. Its not exactly what I meant-''

''I know. I'm giving an explanation though you know the answer anyways. He's your close friend, and he's running on fire of revenge.''

''Yeah... I know now, at whatever point he's at, that he isn't going to stop.''

-

He's propped up against a washed up log on the shore, staring out at the dark ocean horizon. The lighthouse reflects heavily upon the water and the rising moon has come to join its known friend in its work. 

Light footfalls can be heard coming to Levi's side before Létzetik sits down carefully beside him and stares out at the water along with him. They say nothing to each other, Levi already knows he was treating his friend's ear and Létzetik knows Levi had been sulking on the shore for the past couple hours. 

''Should have just let you lead us to Arvish.'' Levi admits.''

The other takes in a heavy breath and exhales it through his nose. Létzetik folds his hands behind his head and stretches his legs in another heavy breath before he taps his foot against the sand. 

''If we hadn't come to Nauzać, we wouldn't have had the proof we needed.''

''Arvish won't ever be allowed to be incriminated.''

''No. You knew that when you first began serving him and now he's only grown more powerful. Since the prized Rivaille has come and passed under his orders, many others have come to Arvish's doorstep asking for work and fame.''

Levi sighs. 

''So he got his own damn army anyways.''

''Unfortunately. And I'm unsure if the royals know about it or not. No military patrols have been dispatched to watch. Only Arvish's own patrols, and I've heard they've become stricter and more like a band of criminals that loyal men serving a loyal man. Arvish wants the crown. He's itching to get closer to it, I already know.''

''...but...?''

''I want the hard proof, Levi. I want to know I, and my friends like me, are not simply paranoid. If we do find the hard proof, it would help the royals, but from that might stem the next civil war. The last one only lasted five years, the previous thousands of years ago, nearly ten. Both were bloody and we're still healing from the latest.''

''When would be the best time to try and steal a crown from the royals?''

Létzetik thinks for a long moment before responding. 

''Coronation of the next king. The crown would be moved from head to head, anyone they would want to fight would be in the capital city. Its cramped, hard to move for either side, but if they got the upper hand-''

''The kingdom would be fucked.''

''Yes. Fucked is the best word.''

''What if there were added reinforcements?''

''Lots of attention. Unless you invite someone with enough army to come to watch, the it would seem normal for a crown head to be moving to watch another crown head.''

''Like a newly introduced Duchess?''

''Four years is hardly new, but I see where you're trying to take this.''

''I'm just trying to be calm.''

''And you're doing wonderfully so far, my boy.'' The other man pats Levi's head affectionately and moves to brush some sand from the younger man's long hair. 

''I should cut that.''

''I've seen many warriors fight with such long hair in the past. Nauzać has always had braids as you see now, even longer. He understood a weak spot and went for it.''

''That's why it needs to be cut.''

''A shame. It looks so... Healthy.'' Levi hums quietly. They sit in silence and watch as the waves begin to lap up further and further to the short, now able to slither up Levi's leg and back down again. He doesn't move, and neither does Létzetik. The older man stays by his side even as it begins to grow further into the dark night. The black haired man is beginning to shiver, and Létzetik has wrapped his arms around himself to keep the cold out. 

He doesn't want the other to be sitting in the water like him, but he knows by now that he'll stay for as long as Levi stays just to convince him to move eventually. Levi stands and the other follows, heading back up the shoreline. 

''Nauzać,'' Levi states. ''I don't think I want to sleep anywhere near him tonight.''

''He's gone out to his boat for the evening on the docks. They lock the gates after a certain time so no one can get in or out. You won't have to worry about waking up to a knife at your throat or not, don't worry.'' 

The other man wraps his arm around Levi's shoulders and leads him to the inn. 

-

He has the same dream again, of Znudzony swaying in front of the color-changing fire, but by the time he's on his hands and knees, Létzetik isn't there. Others have replaced him, seem to make the ground pulse with energy and flash heavily. Levi sees Isabel's face momentarily before his eyes open into the dim light of the dawn sun. 

By certain rules, Nauzać has agreed to work with them against Arvish. They need a plan if Levi wants to exact revenge properly, and it needs to be groomed properly if Levi ever wants to get close enough to his plan. 

They talk for hours over the next several days, over the day that Levi knows well as Farlan's birthday. He listens to them bicker, to them argue until he watches them fight. Nauzać is all muscle and brawn, while Létz is brawn and intelligence mixed in. He trips Nauzać and continues with his explanation on how to grab Arvish unseen. Levi and Nauzać agree only one time in the month he spends in Morze, and that's Létz plan is fucking stupid. They're eating in the tavern when something hits Levi. 

''He thinks I'm dead.'' he tells them. ''Assumed I'd died after escaping the hand of the guards at Uczyć Się. He doesn't know I'm Árnyék, we convinced Carraig not to talk while we were there, and his city as well-''

''You beat up on Carraig?'' Nauzać practically whines. ''He's already fucked up!''

''We needed information and Carraig was being particularly... Withholding.'' Létz informs him before turning to Levi. ''What's your plan then? Walk in the front doors and act as if you don't know he killed your closest friend?''

Levi walks up to the front doors in his worn armor and shortly cut hair with a trolls head in one hand, and a griffin's in the other, just as his contract from Arvish before had entailed. The servants halt as he steps inside by the lead of the guard, and Arvish's daughter pauses mid-meal. Arvish himself looks as if he's seen a deabru, and his spoon clatters from his hand onto the wooden table. The sound of the other swallowing thickly is all that can be heard before Levi holds the heads up and drops them at the end of the table. 

''Rivaille...'' the other whispers. ''You're alive.''

Levi bows his head and stands straight again, acting as allegiance towards the other man as his eyes look to Arvish's daughter. She stares at him in shock, her own spoon slowly loosening from her grip. His silver eyes roam over the servants who watch and the mercenary men who serve closest to the lord. Their armor is all built the same with an Eagles wings outstretched in a dull yellow backdrop shining from their armor. They lean back in their chairs and stare up at the esteemed Rivaille, with his hair stopping at just under his shoulder blades. His eyes move across each man's face, each person's eyes, each expression and he understands that for the split second of fear in everyone's face, he is the one in charge. He turns his eyes slowly back to Arvish and feels a burn in his blood as he speaks. 

''Ready to serve, _your lordship_.''

-

''Rivaille has arrived back to Arvish city to serve his lordship!'' one of the students tell their friend excitedly as they flow down the hall from the library. Erwin's eyes dart up and he jogs to catch them, touching their shoulder gently. Both turn around and step back once they realize who stands before them. 

''I'm sorry, I heard you over speaking and wanted to make sure I heard you properly.'' he tells them. 

''Oh! Its okay, don't worry!'' they smile and their face changes color quickly. ''I mean, you can always talk to me but uh-'' their friend smacks their arm and they send each other a quick look before the girl repeats herself. ''Rivaille arrived in Arvish city with a head of a troll and the head of a griffin! He's alive and everyone knows he's serving Arvish again.''

He straightens his back and thanks them.

''I'll keep in mind what you said earlier if I ever need anything.'' he walks away and hears their quickened voices mutter his title several times. The blond reaches Doctor Farlan's classroom and waits until his class is over to slip inside. He's cleaning up the body of a dead possum when Erwin walks in. 

''Your highness,'' Farlan states quickly. 

''Just Erwin here. You know that.'' the other tosses the body in his hands away and turns to clean his hands. 

''Here to tell me about Rivaille coming back from the dead in Arvish?''

''You've heard already.''

''Of course I have, Erwin. He's a child's story book legend now and everyone here thinks of him as some sort of symbol like you. I can't go more than a few feet in this place without hearing about what Árnyék had done, now he's back to Rivaille. He's playing at something with Arvish, I know it. Band of the Hawk, Arvish and that prisoner Rivaille took to him, its connected.''

''Prisoner?''

''Yeah. The-''

''- _one that abused the lordship's daughter_.'' they say in unison. 

''Right.'' Erwin responds. 

''Band of the Hawk was keeping the prisoner safe by being paid by him. Rivaille found some way in to the top of the tower without being noticed and grabbed the man, made his way out through the front door and Arvish sent his guard to the tower the next morning to clear it out. Isabel, our friend, survived the attack and found Rivaille on the road and followed him to the military camp where we all trained together. He made a deal if she survived with him all the way to the camp, she could stay. She never left us.''

''Arvish is prone to try and tie up loose ends. Even if they're no longer a threat.''

''I always thought that man was behind it, but I just thought I was crazy.''

''Rivaille may have come to the same conclusion. He could be infiltrating Arvish.''

''What good would that do?''

Erwin glances around the classroom before lowering his voice. 

''Arvish has begun to build his own army and its raising the military's concerns. Rivaille, if he's as smart as I hope he is, as probably noticed this as well. If you're right about Arvish being behind Isabel's death, I believe Rivaille is going in for revenge for her, and with it would put a stop to Arvish's plans.''

''How do you know he wants to take the capital?''

''Because its what happened with three other lords before the civil war. They built themselves power.''

''Killed the previous monarchs and the next in line, forgetting about your father in the process. Which lead to the distribution of land and titles to multiple instead of overpowered heads of state. Some nobles had a title, but no land, like the Ackerman's before they conquered Góra. Then was taken back and run by the military brigaid.''

''Yes. Instead Arvish is doing it subtley.''

''Your father has noticed this, right?''

''It'd be difficult for him not to. Without cause, we can't strike. And Arvish isn't breaking any laws to an obvious defense, which is what always kept him out of jail.''

''You're telling me this because Rivaille has come back from the dead to serve Arvish?''

''I'm telling you this because I know I can trust you, Doctor Church.''

''I'm honored.''

''As am I.''

The doctor smiles and dries his hands. 

''If anyone can infiltrate a highly secure wall and kill the head of power like Arvish, it'd be Rivaille.''

''You sound certain in him.''

''He comes from... An interesting family.''

-

''I assumed you were dead!'' Arvish states, clearing the chair closest to him for Rivaille. He sits, passing the heads on and is offered a bowl of food.

''Bad to make assumptions.'' he responds. 

''After Uczyć Się, I thought you'd run off and gotten yourself killed, but I should have known better.'' Levi stares at the food in front of him before lifting his eyes slowly to Arvish. ''Leave us, all of you.''

Everyone either stands or begins walking away, Arvish's daughter bowing in respect before following the guards from the dining room. Once the footsteps echo down the halls and the doors around them are closed, Arvish speaks again. 

''You were even royally pardoned, didn't you hear?''

''I did.''

''It'd be such a shame if you left to serve the royals. The tides are changing to the favor of the people.''

''You want me to ignore a royal order from the high palace to appease your wishes of...?''

Arvish leans forth, resting his arms on the table and grinning.

''Do something more for me, Rivaille. Show you're still in league with me.''

''What would I be doing?''

''There's a military camp just west of the Dlouho fields. They've got weapons, materials, gold upon comparison. I want it all. And I want you to kill the guards protecting it.''

''All of them?''

''Every single one. They have a caravan moving in and around Dlouho for the past two weeks. The rumor is its gold to be taken to one of the large banks. You're going to get that for me too. The schedule is somewhere within the High King's guard barracks, but I assume your allegiance with the royals can be continued under false pretenses to aid me.''

He turns to face the other man fully in his chair. 

''You want me to murder an entirely camp of men, steal a schedule from highly protected guard barracks, and steal an uncountable amount of gold for you using the formal invitation given by the King and Queen of Meidän?''

''Yes. People like you and I, we've been mistreated by the royals. Think of this as a step in our favor. Get the gold, get the weapons, kill the guards. Then I will decide if you're still trustworthy.''

He runs his tongue between his teeth and turns back to the bowl in front of him, picking up the spoon and tapping it gently against the table. 

''Consider it done.''

-

The prince completes the five year mandatory education at Kasvu college in Uczyć Się and plans to come back for another five years if the courts and time itself would allow it. He enjoys the classes, loves the city and its people, and understands fully by the time he's finished why his father wished not to be king but instead a professor at the same college. 

He leaves Farlan and the college with gifts and thanks, wishing the other man good luck. The past five, six years of Farlan's life were a struggle, hearing of Árnyék next moves and only a year ago having heard of Rivaille's arrival once again. The other man was sick to the stomach of it, but his studies were to take him to far away lands, and hopefully far from the news of Rivaille.

It had gone silent once Rivaille was figured to be alive under Arvish's command, and Erwin questioned what he was up to for the past year, up until the month he rode home from Uczyć Się and rode past the farms of Vatrom. The palace seems larger, grander, even with the cold winter frost freezing the ground and slowing its people. He rides in with a hood over his head and his gloved hands gripping the reigns, finding the familiar road comforting through the harsh weather. 

Erwin rides into the city and removes his hood at the center gates, the guards leading him towards the palace. 

''You're the second important face today, your highness.'' one of them tells him. 

''The other?''

''Rivaille of Meidän. He's come for the formal invitation today.''

''When did he arrive?''

''Just an hour ago. He's been waiting in the grand hall for the King and Queen to arrive from the royal courts.''

Erwin drops from the horse and thanks the guards before rushing inside. The servants greet him and remove his coat, taking his gloves from him before he rushes towards the great hall. Its vast and open pillars along with the long blue carpet on the flooring leads up towards the thrones, Rivaille of Meidän standing in the center and staring up towards the flowing flags


	18. Chapter 18

''Rivaille.'' he captures the attention of the other man and he turns to face the blond, taking a step forward casually. 

''Your highness,'' he tells him, making no action to bow in his presence. Erwin rushes forth and stops a couple feet from him, running his eyes over the man's exhausted looking eyes and far longer hair. He's put on a couple pounds of muscle since he'd last seen him, the armor he wears scratched and scathed. 

''Its good to see you. You've taken long enough to accept our request to see you. I've heard you're in the company of Lord Arvish.''

''I am...''

''Are you here on his orders.''

''I am. I wish to fulfill them, but not to his benefit.''

The blond's brows raise. 

''You're planning something.'' the other nods. ''As your friend and I had suspected.''

''...Farlan?''

''The doctor of Kasvu, yes. He couldn't help but worry about you since your change from Rivaille to Árvyék.''

''How do you know about that?''

''Doctor Church knew of your rage after Magnolia's death. Asked you to avenge her, from what I know. The Rivaille he knows disappears but taking his place is Árnyék, a deabru from the depths of Zatraceny bent on punishing the mercenaries and the bandits of the land? Odd. But to those that are closest to this shadow of death know very well who he is and what he has become.''

''Arvish killed my friend. Did nothing to clear my name, didn't know I had helped you. Doesn't know that I'm plotting against him.''

''Which is why you're here.''

''I ask to speak to the royals, and I ask of you all a great deal.''

''They will arrive soon and I will have them listen. I hope its not greatly confidential, Rivaille.''

''You may have an audience, I don't care about that. The one thing I don't want happening is one of Arvish's soldiers listening in.''

Erwin has never watched a man so stiff as they bow, but Rivaille manages in the presence of the other royals. An audience, accompanied by a wall of guards surround the thrones and the man who wishes to speak. Erwin cuts their reuniting short, asks of them to listen to Rivaille closely and for the audience in attendance to be quiet about what is spoken within the great hall. 

''Rivaille of Meidän,'' the king states. Rivaille lifts his head and folds his hands in front of his body. It shows he's not planning on grabbing for his weapons, stands at attention. ''I'm not sure what I had envisioned you to look like. But I believe my wife and I are pleasantly surprised.''

''Thank you, sir,'' he says. ''I'd rather get to the important stuff quickly.''

''Of course. We're all in debt to you in your aid of our son.''

His silver eyes flick to the prince and Erwin lifts his head higher. 

''I ask that you willingly give me the schedule of the gold caravan on its way to the major city banks, as well as allowing me to kill a camp of your military men.'' there is a loud murmur across the audience, along with gasps. The blond clenches his jaw quickly and looks to his parents beside him, surprise written on their faces. 

''For what?''

''Lord Arvish.'' Rivaille responds. Another murmur flickers through. ''He had my friend killed, and let me take the blame for it. Ingyenes Létzetik took me in after a bout of rage I took out on bandit camps. With Létzetik of Dlouho, I tracked the bounty letter back to its origination, and I plan heavily on ridding Arvish of this world. But in order to do that, I need to show him I'm still with him, or at least make him believe I am with him.''

''He has requested you kill this camp of men and steal this caravan?''

''He has.''

''What is in this certain camp?''

''Weapons. More gold, armor. Important information he's itching to get his sweaty hands on.''

''Arvish knows you would be the best one to commit this crime.''

''He does. I don't plan on actually killing your men, sire.''

''I'm aware... But you must understand we've no idea if we can trust you or not. We don't know who you come from, and go only by the word of our son, who of which hasn't mentioned you since or before his presence in the high court.''

''Then understand that Arvish wants the bloodline of Kings to be killed, and is waiting to ask me to be the one to do it. He's building his own army, I know you're aware of that, he's been meeting with nobles for an allegiance of power to overthrow the crown and he's ready to kill and slaughter every person of Vastrom to get to it. I can name you the noble's who were interested in this allegiance, and I can name you the ones who would willingly fight by your side. I can give you names of those plotting against the crown, and I would not be standing here in front of your thrones if I was not sure that I was in league with you and not Arvish.''

The king stirs in his throne and Levi watches his lips roll before the queen speaks. 

''Rivaille... You know this for certain?''

''He isn't building his own empire underneath him for nothing. _Respectively_ , your majesty.''

''Where have you heard this information?'' she asks. 

''Nauzać of Morze. From Nauzać, Arvish practically admitted his planned crimes to me.''

The royal parents glance to each other with uncertainty before the king lifts his eyes towards Rivaille.

''You... Rivaille... You were the Árnyék of bandit camps?''

''...I was... I'm not a threat to you.''

He nods, fingers pulling at the armrests of the throne before the king stands and beckons his general forth. The man comes to the kings side and they speak quietly to one another before pale blue eyes glance to the smaller man in the center of the room. 

''I grant your wish, Rivaille Árnyék. What will you inform Arvish of this audience?''

''I'll tell him that my formal invitation was inviting and I managed to slip in without being seen.''

''You aren't named Árnyék for no reason, I understand. The schedule of the caravan will be yours and the camp will await your presence. Come to us once more when your quest for Arvish has been completed, and we will discuss the next step of action. The kingdom puts a lot of trust into you, Rivaille.''

The man in the center straightens his back and lowers his head in a nod before bowing. 

''I hope your men are good actors, sire.''

-

Erwin hands the schedule off to the other man but before he can take it, the prince jerks it just out of his grip. 

''What are you planning?'' the blond asks him in the close quarters of the generals room. Wide silver eyes stare up at him before steeling them back to their usual exhausted expression. 

''I plan on earning this man's trust to the point of being his best soldier once more, then cutting his fucking head from his disgusting shoulders.'' he snatches the paper from the prince's hand and stares at him a moment longer, the familiar rage flickering through before he turns and exits the room. 

The blond heads back to the great hall and bows in the presence of his parents, though they are occupied by hurried questions of their close second hands and the generals surrounding them. His father looks exhausted, his mother with worry covering her face in the presence of the king. Erwin watches them both, finding how much older they both look. They'd heard that Arvish had been plotting something, and this now cemented it. Questions of their trust bombarded them and Erwin simply listened for several long minutes before interrupting them. 

''I asked that Rivaille's request be completed. I trust him well, and I believe the rest of you should too.'' he states. Its simple, but it shuts them up, even if they're not very pleased about it. The king excuses himself along with his wife and the prince follows them into the dining hall. 

''By the Gods, Erwin,'' his father mutters. ''What have I allowed this stranger to do?''

''You allowed him to help us, father.'' he tells him, approaching the older man's side and placing his hand in between his shoulders. ''Rivaille plans on the man's death, I can tell his blood boils simply to be near him.''

''The soldier's friend, Magnolia I assume, was the one he fights for.''

''Yes father.''

''Several long years to track the letters back to his original boss.''

''Unfortunate.''

''I've never seen rage so condensed before...'' Erwin laughs gently before guiding his father to sit. He pulls the chair closer and holds his fathers hands in his own. ''Arvish will not complete this task, I know now with the power at our hands that is one single man. Though I haven't seen him fight, the stories are enough for me to understand how dangerous and strong Rivaille is. The familiarity in his face unnerves me, but the utter amount of loyalty he has towards us does so even more... I feel old, seeing a child that wouldn't have existed before the civil war become that man I saw before me today.''

''You know who he is, father?''

''His grandfather had a painting of him erected in his manor after it was stormed and he was taken for high treason. He is the final living Ackerman.''

Erwin is reminded of the similar dedicated eyes of the swordsman in the bedroom hall when the prince was only fourteen.

''He's related to...''

''He obviously hopes it isn't noticeable.'' his mother states, bringing the king a cup of water. The older man drinks it slowly. ''He's worked to make himself something more than the descendant of a family formed from treason. But I still don't think it was enough to trust him with serving Arvish so willingly.''

''It's your opinion, which doesn't matter much now.'' his father states. He receives a swift slap to his shoulder and smiles as his wife swipes the cup from his hand and places it on the table. ''Árnyék is on his way to fulfill his mission either way. If I receive report that the military camp has been killed, then I know the wrong decision was made. Many choices in the past have been settled on hope, and though not always correct, they have kept me alive this long. To where I hope to die of old age instead of a dagger to my neck.''

-

''Rivaille!'' Arvish greets him at the door and pretends to sweep the floor in front of his feet. ''You're bloodied, you reek, and you've got a caravan full of gold and weapons waiting in front of my manor! A bloody miracle from the Gods you are!''

Arvish clasps his hands on the clean spots of Levi's armor and smiles down at him like a proud father. 

''The camp is dead.'' he states, wiping the mix of chicken, cow, and ox's blood from his face. Its a good impersonation of human's blood, and Arvish never asks enough questions to care. He sees Rivaille drenched in blood with word that the camp was dead on its feet, and he's pleased. Arvish sighs happily. 

''Who knew that when you dragged that sack of shit of a man to my doorstep that we'd be this close. Go clean, I'll have the rest of the men examine the weapons. My things are your things. We're in this together now.''

Levi doesn't like the sound of that. 

He washes his long hair and scrubs his body free of blood, having butchered nearly all of the camp's livestock to make a fake scene of the soldiers. Rivaille had one of the scouts take the remainders of the bodies to the nearby villages and to lure the wolves further from the townspeople. It covered their tracks and kept the people happy. The soldiers weren't pleased, be drenched in blood and having their armor ripped for it to be seamless. But Arvish's men bought it and had abandoned the camp, smacking the smaller man on the shoulder as he comes out from the bath. 

Levi sits in one of the more comfortable chairs, offered a glass of wine from the lord in front of the vast fire. Soldiers fill the room, wearing the prized armor before Arvish reveals a suit for the smaller man. 

''It seems only fit that you wear this. Now that you properly belong here. How'd the schedule nabbing go? Smoothly?''

''Smoother than you'd think possible.''

''I knew those fucking royals were stupid.'' Arvish grins at his men and they laugh, a wave of uncomfortable noise splitting Levi's ears. His lordship winds his arm around the suit of armor as Rivaille sips his drink. ''They trust you well enough, this will be a large benefit for me.''

''You want me to kill one of them.''

Arvish pauses and the room grows silent.

''Yes. I can't decide between the king or the prince. I believe killing the prince would give more of a benefit, but killing the king would strike anger into Meidän and in the prince's mourning, he would be weak enough to kill.''

''I'll do both.''

''You sound sure of yourself.''

''I know my strengths. When do you want it done?''

''The courts will be having a mass meeting in twenty months time. You will get closer and closer to the royals and until then, serve under me. No brash actions, or work under my orders. I don't care what you do, just don't make them suspicious. Balls will be held leading up to them, so you can decide to kill them at one of those or at the courts. Either way, I want it public, I want it obvious, I want you to make the royal's family to suffer.''

Levi finishes his wine and sets the glass on the table. 

''Consider it done.''

-

''You're going to act like you're killing the king of Meidän,'' Erwin says slowly at the dining table of the palace. ''And when Arvish initiates his war you're going to what?''

''I'm going to fight alongside you, and kill you too.''

The king and queen seem entirely unconvinced and the queen seems very uncomfortable. 

''Because Arvish wants it public.''

''If I'm faking all of this, I should at least act like I'm doing the work he asked me to do. But I need you, and the entire board with me on this. I can't have half-assed acting, either. Your guards need to swarm me, the courts need to rule me as a mass criminal, both of you need to go into hiding and the queen needs to be enraged with me. Every single person needs to be on board with this.''

''You can't ask for that many people to pretend, Rivaille, its impossible.'' the queen informs him over her dish. 

''What would you say I do?''

''Make my death look believable.'' the king tells him. ''We only inform the highest panel of what we're planning and have them continue to make it look believable. We can't have a kingdom of actors. We'll make _everyone_ believe I've been killed. I expect the same of you, Erwin.''

''Even the duchess?''

''No. I need word spread to Vindruer about this... Vindruer has been the closest ally in my life of these wars and bounties on my head. Its getting obvious men to the border is all...''

''I can go and ask the duchess for her aid.'' Erwin tells him. 

''You're an obvious face of Meidän, that would only attract attention.''

''I'll act as his personal guard.'' Levi continues. ''Make it obvious that the prince is traveling through Meidän to Vindruer to speak with the duchess. It'll make my 'betrayal' so much more convincing and heart breaking to the kingdom.''

''Then its settled. Few men and women will be aware of this. But I must warn you, Rivaille, I cannot handle the actions of the guard in prison from the grave.''

''I'll be able to handle myself. But your generals and aid need to get me from the prisons when Arvish even thinks of rolling over in his bed to take the throne and the crown.''

''Rivaille.'' the queen states. He turns his eyes from the king to her. ''Your family-''

'' _Słońce_.'' the king whispers. She raises her hand and he quiets. 

''Your uncle tried on our lives, your grandfather wanted the throne for his own personal gain. Our soldiers destroyed your home when you were young but you decide to help us. I struggle to trust you.''

Levi's fingers tighten around the base of the goblet before he explains slowly. 

''I don't take the name Ackerman any longer. I've become something more from Levi Ackerman, I've changed to Árnyék. I don't lie to Arvish for my own gain, I'm doing all of this to keep him off of the throne. He killed the closest person to me and ripped me of who I called family. The Ackerman's, they're nothing to me. My mother wanted my father's last name, and though I didn't carry it I carry Árnyék with more pride. I wasn't interested in a big title from the prince, or for honor and rewards. All I wanted was to save lives. And when I couldn't save Isabel, and I was lead to Arvish, told he was responsible, I lashed out. I don't know what you want me to do to earn your trust aside from explaining myself, but I'm here to help the kingdom of Meidän and its allies because I've seen first hand what Arvish is like, and I fear I'm becoming, or already have become, a worse version of him.''

He doesn't need the pity in their eyes. But from then on, the air seems, though they know what's coming, lighter. He has seemed to earn more respect from the royal family, and the prince talks freely to him like Levi is an old friend. The king has Levi's goblet filled several times, and listens closely as the smaller man talks on the occasion about the last several years of his life. Each pair of blue eyes around him focus on him as he explains the series of events after his uncle attempted to take their lives and was imprisoned. The pain, the fear he felt. He's open with the most known but closed in family of all of Meidän. 

''I think Mike would like you.'' the king states after Levi finishes his lengthy story on his life. 

''Not now, Father.''

''Mike?'' Levi asks, turning his eyes to Erwin. 

''Mike is Levi's close friend. They grew up together. But as Erwin had to go to Kasvu, Mike joined the legion to fight the pirates. We have heard few things about him in the past couple of years, but Erwin misses him deeply.''

''Father...''

''Your first kiss.'' the king teases. 

'' _Zdobywanie_.'' the queen states quickly. The king glances to his wife and lifts his brows, a mischievous smile on his face. ''You know not to talk about that.''

''Its _funny_.''

''Its embarrassing.''

''Your kiss was a man?'' Levi asks the prince. The blond is near fuming as he responds. 

''Yes... It was an accident...''

''I'm in no place to jab at you for it.'' he tells him. ''I just know that many would be angry to not have an heir from either of you.''

The blond sighs. 

''I know...''

Levi excuses himself after the meal and heads back to his assigned room. He hopes his mother is proud of him from wherever she's watching, seeing him now living in the grand high palace, the same one they'd stare up at when he was little in awe. He'd always dreamt of the palace, but it was ten times more magical. It was vast, always polished with large paintings of past monarchs and a large garden, all of it patrolled and protected. It was times bigger than Kasvu, and had twice the amount of statues of known kings and queens of many different lands, their corresponding flags draped over them. Sometimes the flags were changed out, for newer looking ones or the new pattern of the country. Either way, the royals worked heavily on a strong allegiance with the surrounding lands. With it, they worked on a stronger allegiance through the kingdom. 

Though the Civil War ended more than twenty years ago, its effects still plagued the land in certain places. Many still didn't like the crown head, and many more were uncertain on where to stand. There were still crows inhabiting large fields of the dead, and many more were poor or kicked out by order of the court in their treason against Meidän. No matter what, the king worked for a united land, to put the warring to rest. Arvish's appearance now threatened the peace the royals had promised, and threatened the lives of countless innocents in the kingdom. 

A trip to Vindruer was long overdue, and a formal meeting by the prince to the duchess was even more so. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

The carriage bounces and rumbles on its escorted path to Vindruer, long making several stops along the way. They've passed the border line and already Levi can tell they're in Vindruer. They're surrounded by fields of windmills with shockingly blue skies. The horizon is clay roofs and white buildings with walls of art and color. The clothing is mainly white shirts with multi-colored pants, loose fitting for the warmer weather. 

Field workers look up as the known carriage passes through and Levi meets the eyes of some, looking to what the tended. Vines of grapes, as Moblit had described several times, along with barrels crowded against one clay wall. 

''I've never been to Vindruer...'' Erwin states lightly. Levi turns his eyes back from the bright light of Vindruer to the other man's face. ''The duchess has formally met my family but never myself...''

''You're worrying.''

''She may not accept our summons to aid Meidän. Further more, she's only heard of Rivaille of Meidän as the famed soldier of Lord Arvish too. I only worry that her acceptance of this plan will be mistrusted. Mainly in you, unfortunately.''

''She will quickly understand that I am your protection for this trip. And you take to the roads without the company of your parents, she'll know something more is happening aside from the prince becoming acquainted with his future allies.''

The prince sighs and removes his hand from the curtain, allowing it to fall further over the glass. He looks up at Rivaille and folds his hands in his lap. 

''The more I think about this plan, the more it becomes ridiculous to me.''

''You agreed to it.''

''I saw no other way around it. There are many who would advise different plans.''

''Your father let you make the decision?''

He sighs again. 

''Yes.''

''Stop sighing. Lift your chin up. You're supposed to be a royal at a formal gathering. At least act the part.''

The blond's jaw clenches and unclenches lightly. They arrive to the city of Promettre and once arriving at the palace, Levi steps out first. He takes in the palace laid out before him with a steeled face and runs his eyes over it to check its protection before stepping back and allowing the prince to exit. He sees the Duchess step from the castle in a green and gold embroidered dress. She has golden-brown streaked hair flowing down to her waist, with a tiara positioned to keep her hair up. He's never seen someone with such a rigid posture before, aside from Erwin when speaking to the public. 

Erwin steps from the carriage, wearing black clothing with golden tassles hanging from the shoulders and a sword at his side. Black gloves cover his hands and high boots his feet. The blond steps out and both of them greet one another, the duchess curtsying. Erwin reveals to her flowers from the palaces gardens along with a seed for her to grow. She smiles and brings the blond inside, all guards following at a distance. 

''I heard that you would be coming to Vindruer on such short notice, your highness.'' she informs him, leading him into their great hall. Its slashed with so much color it makes Levi's eyes hurt. ''I did what I could in the time given, but it isn't as vast as I had hoped.''

''No worries, duchess. I am not here to rest and catch up, unfortunately.'' 

She slows and her head tilts in a slow nod before she turns to the prince. 

''Would you like to continue our meeting in the gardens, balcony, or in here?''

''I believe here would be the best place. My information I need to give you is very confidential and is for your ears only.'' the duchess nods and orders the servants around her to leave before she seats herself and invites the prince to sit as well. She eyes Levi and fights a scowl. 

''What are you doing here?''

''He is a part of the plan, Duchess. This is Rivaille of Meidän.''

''The loyal dog of Arvish.'' 

''On the surface, Duchess Miriam.'' he speaks for himself.

He was told many times by the prince on their travels that he would need to face the duchess with the utmost respect in her presence, such as Levi would act around either the king or queen of Meidän.

Her brown eyes turn to the prince. 

''Rivaille of Meidän is part of your plot?''

''A vital part, Duchess.''

Erwin takes the part of explaining everything to her, from the death of Levi's friend to their travels to Vindruer. Its quite lengthy, but it updates the duchess on everything she may need to know. Her eyes wander from the prince's relaxed face to Levi's rather intimidating one before he finishes. She stares away for a long moment, thinking heavily over what she was told. The plan, it may only work if Vindruer agrees to aid in covering up the faked deaths of the king and the prince. 

''When do you plan on 'killing' the king?''

''When he meets with the city folk and shares drink with them.''

''Your plan, Rivaille?''

Levi steps forth. 

''He will, as every start of the spring time, speak and meet with the people of Vastrom to understand and listen to their problems. He does it to get closer with his people, and finds ways to support them. By one point, he shares a drink with them, which means he holds up his cup at the head of the group and cheers to Vastrom. When he drinks, he will be drinking a strong concoction between Valerian and an alcohol I discovered several years ago. The mix will seem lethal, but it will knock him out in under two minutes. It will cause hysteria, and in that hysteria the prince will be acting along with me. The King will be taken back to the palace in a hurry, and the next morning word will be spread that he was poisoned, when he'll only be struggling from a strong hangover the next morning.''

''You plan on doing what from there?'' she looks to the prince. 

''My mother and I will take on the roles of the grieving royals as the courts begin to organize my fake coronation. A coffin with the Vastrom flag will be placed out on the balcony for the commoners to mourn while we rush my father away and keep him hidden. From there, we ask you, Duchess, arrive to Vastrom in fake mourning with your caravans and we move our father on to you. The caravan, which takes the road from Vastrom to Morze, will load boxes onto the ships and those same ships will house my father until he can safely be taken elsewhere. During my coronation, Rivaille will not allow me to get past the doors where he will 'kill' me publicly on the steps of the cathedral.''

''How will you make it look faked?''

''I've asked that Rivaille shoot me properly with an arrow through the back.''

'' _Excuse me?_ ''

''Rivaille is a highly trained hunter and I've seen his work with a bow up close. When he'd saved my life, I saw him hit his target from far away. Rivaille will be on the perches of the cathedral, hiding until I make my appearance. From there, he will watch and wait until I arrive to the doors. He will fire his shot, and I will fall quickly to the ground in pain. The guards will do their jobs, keeping the common folk aside as the rest drag me inside of the cathedral. I will be surrounded by the courts and Queen mother when I act to pass from blood loss. Doctor Church of Uczyć Się will be the trusted official to announce my death to the rest of the cathedral. My body will be covered with a flag and I will be carried through the city of Vastrom to my home where they will act as if they are prepping my body, but will really be treating my wounds and making me disappear.''

''What are you going to do with Rivaille?''

''I'm going to be obvious.'' the smaller man informs her. Her eyes turn up to him. ''And by being obvious, I will disappear when really I'm being congratulated by Arvish for my hard work.''

''How do you even know this plan will work!? What if the concoction for the king is mixed wrong and he overdoses? And you! What if the arrow hits a major organ and properly kills you? What will you do then?''

''I have made back-up plans, Duchess Miriam.'' Erwin takes her hand in his own and smiles at her. ''In case any of this may occur.''

''I assume that you do not plan on sharing this information with me yet?''

''Not yet, Duchess.''

She stares a hole into his head before looking up at Rivaille. 

''I think... I need something to drink.''

Erwin lets go of her hand as she calls for her servants. Levi lifts his eyes as they enter, accompanied by a strikingly familiar face. Moblit stares back with equally wide eyes as he comes to the Duchess's side. She orders him to get wine for the two of them and snaps her fingers to capture his attention. 

''Do not stare at the man from Meidän, Berner.'' she tells him. 

''I apologize.'' Moblit glances back to him and she turns to look at Levi as well.

''Do you two know each other from a past time?'' she asks. 

''We do, Duchess.''

''I ask that you two catch up on each other's life after you fetch us drinks.''

''By your orders, Duchess.'' Moblit moves away quickly and Levi turns to Erwin. 

''I request you let me follow him.''

''Go ahead.''

Levi turns on his heel and follows Moblit to the castle cellars where the other man ignores him. 

''Moblit...'' he says. The other pushes his hand away and gets the proper wine the duchess asked for. 

''Its been six years, Rivaille. What are you doing here?''

''Something you can't know yet.'' 

''Rich, Rivaille. Really.'' he tells him, placing the bottle of wine on the surface behind him. ''Six years we've believed you were dead until your name came back. Even then you never tried to find us, to see us.''

''I thought about it.''

''Hanji will be so pleased when they find out you thought about visiting us but never actually got around to it.''

''Moblit I've been doing a lot.''

''So have we, Rivaille, thinking you were dead. So did we when your name popped back into the hearts and minds of Vindruer.'' He pushes his sleeves up and Levi spots the scar from the arrow on his forearm. ''Its not difficult for a traveler like you to make excuses to come to Vindruer. You could have found us easily.''

''I see you've done well for yourself.''

''She's better than Gniew. Kinder. For some reason even let Hanji into the militant flanks to help with scientific research.''

''You two have a home together?''

''An old home past the grape fields beside the lake.'' 

''I wasn't needed for any of those.''

''We didn't want you there to help us earn our titles, Rivaille. You became someone to us and acted as if we were no one.''

''I don't think I'd ever have enough time to explain to you what I've been doing for the last seven years, Moblit.''

''Summarize, then. You've been good at that since Gniew spit in your face about your explanations.'' Moblit grabs the wine bottle and pulls his sleeves back down, draping a cloth towel over his forearm. 

Levi follows him back up the creaking steps and down the halls towards the regality before he speaks three simple words.

''I am Árnyék.''

Moblit's footfalls slow and he looks over his shoulder at the other man, staring before they arrive to the great hall door and knocks. He's allowed to come back inside, where he introduces the wine and reveals it to both of the regality before pouring them their drinks and waiting at their side.

''Where do you know Rivaille from, Berner?'' the prince asks. 

''I met him when I worked in Wysoki, your royal highness.''

''Did you?'' Erwin's eyes roam over Levi, already having heard the true story behind that. '' _Unfortunate_ about what happened to the aristocrat, wasn't it?''

Moblit smiles. 

''It was, sire.''

Levi is stuck to listening to the royals speak for several more hours until the prince is brought to his room. Rivaille is first to enter, checking everything, including the windows and exit points before allowing it. The blond steps inside and thanks the servants before turning to the other man. 

''You don't have to play the part _that_ well, Rivaille.''

''I might as well make it believable and start practicing if I'm going to have to fake killing both of you.''

The prince seats himself on the bed and soon lays back against the pillows and blankets with a large groan. 

''Carriages are nothing against beds... Vindruer really does make everything out of feathers and silk... This is wonderful. Come feel.''

''I decline your invitation to lay with you.''

''I'm not asking you to _shag_ me, just come feel the bed with your hand.''

He leaves the window and comes to the bedside. 

''Such vulgar language for a royal.''

''No one can hear me. Right here,'' the prince pats the bed and Levi runs his hand over it, feeling its soft and cradling touch before he sinks his hand into it. He does the same to the pillows and looks up at the prince, the other man awaiting his word on it.

''Where do they _get_ all the feathers?''

 ''The overpopulation of cranes in Vindruer. The Duke put a ban on hunting or falsley killing the cranes for any reason and it got so bad the cranes began living in places they weren't welcome. Which then lead to more nests, more relaxed cranes, and quite a lot of feathers everywhere.''

''You can't make me believe the duchess didn't have some amount killed.''

''More than one hundred cranes were ordered to be killed by royal request. Even more feathers by then. But they still follow the law from the late Duke of Vindruer.''

Levi sits on the side of the bed and feels himself sink. 

''Softer than the beds in your palace.''

''We don't have that many feathers on hand. They sometimes don't strip them of down, either.''

He comes to lay beside the prince and shuts his eyes as his head hits the feather-filled pillows.

''You declined my invitation.''

''You promised not to try to shag me.'' 

He hears the prince chuckle as Levi manages to sink further into the comfort of the bedding, groaning gently as his spine cracks. 

''How did your friend get hired in the castle here?'' the blond asks. 

''Mm... I don't know. I haven't seen him in years... Which he made evident.''

''I allow you to go and find them if you'd like. Though I know well enough you'd do it by your own accord anyways.''

''Who would you have protect you?''

''I've my own sword and special training. I don't need the Árnyék to fight my foes for me, though its appreciated. Go and find Berner, Rivaille. I won't go anywhere but here.''

Levi finds Moblit once again, this time in the kitchens. He's ignoring Rivaille fully, simply whisking something by the request of the chef.

''How did you get work here?'' he attempts conversation.

''Had a record they liked.'' Moblit answers flatly. After several more failed tries to begin a conversation, Levi snaps. 

''Come on, Moblit. Seven years I've been missing and I come now and you blow me off. I explained like you wanted me to, so answer me!'' the other lifts his eyes and breathes out heavily, pushing the bowl aside. ''Hanji got a job in the scientific department, you're in the best place possible of Vindruer, you have a home by the lake. Tell me more, update me.''

Moblit watches the man in front of him, with his black hair flowing over his dark armor and notices the exhaustion within his grey eyes. His eyes move further on over the smaller man's neck and hands, on to studying the long black hair. It was as people had depicted the Árnyék to look, a product of death itself. His pale skin added to the deathly effect. 

''Her death turned you into Árnyék.'' he states simply. The subtle change in the other's expression is enough of an answer to Moblit. He unties the apron around his body and drops it on the table, brushing past the other. 

''Where are you going?''

''I'm taking you to Hanji. I'm not sure what they're up to right now, but it might be a nice surprise.'' Moblit would be lying if he said he wasn't still enraged at the other man, especially for leaving them in silence for the past several years. But Levi obviously worked long and hard, to what extent he was unsure. But it brought him to the royal's side in Vatrom, and further on to be the only other present head within a private discussion between the Duchess Miriam and Prince Smith. 

Moblit takes Levi across the palace grounds to a smaller building where Hanji had begun to inhabit, and nearly live in for most of the past three years. It had become less regular once they were told the Rivaille was still alive, but it was enough to where Moblit worried. 

He pushes open the door and guides the other man through the rooms and halls of the building to where he memorized Hanji to be. Moblit motions for Levi to wait beside the door before entering and watching Hanji work over something with magnified glasses over their face. 

''Hanji...'' he walks to them when they refuse to listen. ''Hanji!'' the shout captures their attention and they look up at him before smiling.

''When did you get there? You weren't waiting for twenty minutes like the last time.'' Their big brown eyes are even further magnified through the glass, causing their eyes to look bigger than their head. Moblit adjusts the magnification above Hanji's head and they blink several times as their eyes adjust to the room. 

''No, I wasn't. But someone has arrived to see the Duchess and thought to see us as well.''

''The duchess?'' Hanji looks past his shoulder and Moblit sees the exact moment their eyes land on Levi. They subtly seize up, pulling all expression back into their body before looking down at their papers. ''Came to see the duchess, that's nice.''

Levi comes to the side of the table and reaches out lightly to Hanji, from which they turn and walk to their bookshelf. The other man even looks to Moblit for help, only to be met with a firm pair of light brown eyes. Hanji continues scuffling through their bookshelf as Levi comes to their side. 

Hanji is rigid when the other's touch hits them. Moblit becomes stiff as well watching their discomfort. He wasn't sure what to make of them when they decided to wander after him to Vindruer. He'd planned on splitting up with them since they were so dedicated to the life and nature of Meidän. But when he'd checked behind him, the other was only a few steps behind. 

Each time he stopped, they stopped. They only rode by his side when he finally gave them permission and from there they blabbered and asked questions all the way to the border of Vindruer. Watching their expression made the trek worth the hassle, and Moblit more than happily took them in to Promettre to show them the foods and the wines. The estate beside the lake was something of a gift given to them both for their aid towards fighting the monsters of Vindruer. 

That meant mainly that Moblit herded the cranes back from civilization and accompanied Hanji with their bandit raid missions, that several times nearly got them both killed. The house was decorated to their liking, and though they attracted cranes to the front door, it was still adored. The news of Rivaille left them both to stir in their emotions for years until news came that he was still very much alive and fighting in Meidän. 

It was a very dark night between the two of them in the land of Vindruer, but it was a bright and warming time in their home beside the lake. 

He was shocked, enraged, relieved to find Rivaille standing at the side of the prince's seat when he was ordered to to the duchess's side. But Rivaille was feeling enough guilt so far, and assumed they could ease up a bit. It might take Moblit some time to forget, but he had the capability to forgive.

Hanji though looked to want to hold on to their grudging pain longer.

''Hanji,'' Moblit states carefully. '' _Ci ha mancati_.''

'' _Io non voglio_ -''

''He's Árnyék, Han.''

Hanji lifts their eyes quickly to the other man, almost in excitement before pushing their book back on its shelf. They study him, take some of his hair in their hand from which he flinches before they drop it on his chest. 

''Don't think this makes you forgiven.'' they tell him. 

''Of course not.'' Levi responds. 

Hanji tosses their papers on their table and hugs the smaller man tightly, the other even hugging back. 

Hanji smells like grapes when Levi presses his nose into their hair. He can't help but grip them in return, especially as he can feel their body push out a gentle cry from his arrival. 


	20. Chapter 20

Levi sits down and explains _everything_ to the two of them. They deserve to know, and though Levi isn't completely certain the two of them will be utterly quiet about it, he knows he can trust them both. Any detail from the past seven years is relayed to the other two, both listening heavily as he speaks and taking in the grand plan with uncertain looks and even more uncomfortable glances. 

''You're going to fake killing the king and prince of Meidän so you can get vengeance for Isabel, is what you're saying.'' Hanji says. He glances between the two of them and nods. 

''As well as-''

''Keeping the throne from being overthrown by Arvish's army.'' Moblit finishes. ''We get it... But there are back up plans, right?''

''Of course there are.''

Hanji looks up at Moblit and the other shakes his head, Hanji melting into his arms and staring up at him with big eyes.

''We're not going to Meidän if the duchess agrees to allow her militaries into the kingdom for Levi's plan. We don't even know if its going to go properly.''

'' _Come on_!'' Hanji elbows him lightly in the ribs. ''It'll be fun, it'll be fun, it'll be fun.''

''Aiding the royals of Meidän in faking their deaths is _**not**_ fun, Hanji.''

''It'll be something to do!''

''I have my own job here, I'm good at it, we don't need to travel with Duchess Miriam to Meidän when everything goes or blows up in smoke.''

'' _Moblit_.''

''No.''

''Imagine the stories you'd be able to tell to the drunks at the inn!''

''They don't believe half of them anyways.''

''You've got _criceto_ cheeks, thats why.''

'' _I do not_.''

Hanji looks to Levi and their smile widens. 

''Hamster cheeks.'' he nods in understanding and a small smile spreads on his face as Moblit begins justifying the structure of his face and the rather masculine look they brought him.

''Hanji Zoë I refuse!''

'' _Farò quella cosa che ti piace_.''

''You're not even sure we'll live so you can keep that promise.''

'' _Lo rende più sexy_.''

Levi knows from that point that he wants no understanding in what they've begun to bicker about to each other, instead waiting impatiently for them to come to a decision, butting in only once. 

''You really don't have-''

'' _Vaffanculo!_ '' both of them state quickly.

Levi comes to find later that they'd taught him the Vindruer equivalent of ''fuck off''. 

-

His knocking on the prince's door is met with silence, and when his second round is ignored, he enters with his hand on the hilt of his sword. The prince exits from the bath room in his sleep wear, looking up in alarm.

''What?'' he asks.

''You didn't respond to my knocking. I thought someone had killed you before I had the chance.''

The prince chuckles and shakes his damp head.

''No. I'm sorry I was only bathing.'' the taller man pulls back the blankets to his bed and slips in under the covers with a large sigh, removing the decorative pillows from his way and placing them instead at the foot of the bed. ''Did you have a nice visit with your friends?''

Levi sheathes the half inch of his sword and goes to the window, checking outside once more.

''They argue more than when I'd last saw them.'' he informs him. 

''Hm. Sound like a couple.''

''Couple of idiots. Hanji, the one in the sciences wing wants to convince Moblit to let them travel with the duchess once your father fakes his passing.''

''You've told them about our plan!?''

''We can trust them.'' Levi turns from the window to find the blond sitting up in his bed. ''What?''

''We can entrust only certain people with that information, Rivaille, you know this.''

''And I entrusted the information with those I trust closest.''

''Riv-''

''This is my plan, my workings. The people I decide can be trusted will know, and those I do not have no knowledge of what is going to happen. I followed on with who your father decided could be trusted and trusted his opinion. He's the king of Meidän. For this to work, I won't have you ruling me the entire time.''

The prince's jaw rolls side to side before he slowly lays back once more. 

''You're demanding of a royal's guard.''

''I've gotten tired of playing my role.''

The other snorts. 

''Right. That's why you're still checking my windows and watching the outskirts of the room for any person on the other side of the door.''

''I need you alive until we fake the proper death.''

''That's all?''

''You're the heir to the throne of all of Meidän. I've been entrusted with your life. I might be a mass killer, the Árnyék, but I'm not going to allow you to genuinley die under my watch.''

-

The prince eats with the duchess and travels to few spots in Vindruer under the guise they were there for a formal visit. He meets many of the people of Vindruer, wearing white and gold with a red sash, the flag of Vindruer to capture the attention and hearts of those around him. The duchess wears dark purple with black stitching, rather dark for her country's usual attire. They swapped to match the other's known country clothing, in their own styles. 

He leaves with gifts, all that Levi looks over before giving back to the other man once deemed safe.

''You take your role very seriously.'' the prince comments as they travel back to Meidän, bumping along once more in the carriage. ''Did you do acting on the road as well before you became prized Rivaille?''

He doesn't respond. Simply steels his nerves as his mind runs over their plan, once over and twice again. A bandit group tries taking the caravan hostage, and he leaves no prisoners in the name of keeping the prince safe. Levi keeps saying its so the fake betrayal will mean more to the people of Meidän, but the pair of deep blue eyes bore into him easily, unraveling the nerves he'd spent so long trying to tie up.

They're on to the early hours of the morning when they arrive weeks later in Meidän, bumbling on towards the palace. The prince drags his heavy body through the halls onwards to his room, followed by a sleepless Rivaille. The larger man strips of his clothes and toes off his boots before dropping onto his large bed. His protection sits in the corner, sighing heavily.

''Rivaille?''

''Hm?''

''Why'd you follow me in here? You've got your own room.''

''If I can't sleep, I can spend that time keeping you safe.''

''This is the most protected place in all of Meidän.''

''It wasn't at one time.''

He hears the blond shift before feet patter over to him. Strong hands rest on his shoulders gently and when he doesn't shy away from them, the larger man massages as best he can through the armor. He feels thumbs press against the back of his neck, pushing stressed to relax and it forces Levi's eyes to close from the moonlight shining in from the window. 

''Rest, Rivaille,'' the prince beckons. '' _Sich ausruhen_ , Rivaille.''

He doesn't know when, or really how, but he's standing and the other is unclipping the armor from his body, laying it on the vast table before he's beckoned to sit on the bed. The other removes the plates from his legs, moving down to his heavy boots before he sets those aside as well. Levi watches the other man as blue eyes roam up his torso, up his chest towards his own silver eyes. 

Levi catches them in that moment, watches how the moonlight reflects off of the other's hair and makes his eyes look all the more deeper. How his gaze is as peaceful as night and Levi feels... A burn. 

Not the rage he'd felt countless times, or the grief that fueled him to become Árnyék. 

And he rather enjoyed not having a name for it.

The blond stands, nude, and pushes the smaller man to lay down, to relax before he sidles into bed himself. Levi's tired body wants to rest, but his screaming mind tells him to move back to the chair. The larger man turns on his side, facing his back towards Rivaille. Levi watches the other's body, how his breathing slows and his muscles relax. He knows when the prince has fallen asleep, but his eyes stay on the walls beyond.

-

The prince is rather pleased to find the other man asleep beside him when he awakes during the morning. He dresses quickly and pulls his shoes on before stepping from his room silently, leaving the other to continue resting before he heads down the hall to dine. Erwin jogs down the stairs and uses the banister to take a sharp turn towards the dining room, being greeted by the guards before he heads inside. 

His father, his mother, and one other body reside at the dining table. The one other body stands and salutes immediately, applying Erwin's respectful title before the blond rushes to greet him. Mike stands taller than he'd last been seen, broader even. His hair is longer, and a full beard has begun to grow on his face. His green eyes sparkle when the prince approaches and he greets him like a friend instead of a soldier beneath him. 

''We were just informing Zacharias here of our plans when you arrived.'' Erwin hears his mother states. He smiles at her happily before going to sit on the other side of his father, Mike to his right. 

''All of them?'' he asks. 

''Yes.'' Mike responds. ''I don't think its a good decision.''

''You haven't met him.''

''Nauzać had. And I respect Nauzać's word and what he tells me.''

Erwin turns his eyes to him as his father speaks over him. 

''What did Nauzać of Morze tell you?''

Mike doesn't pull his eyes from Erwin as he responds flatly.

''That Rivaille of Meidän had nearly killed him for information. That Rivaille had convinced Létzetik of Dlouho not to say anything on it. He hung him from the towers overlooking the cliffs of the sea to get his answer and sliced the tip of Nauzać's ear.''

''Rivaille has good reason to his methods-'' Erwin begins.

''What was Rivaille trying to learn from Nauzać?''

Mike turns his eyes from the prince on to the king. 

''He wanted to learn who wrote the bounty letter that caused his friend's death.''

''Nauzać will be seen to report for his crimes.'' the king states. ''Forging bounties for mercenaries, working with the assassin's group.''

''I still do not believe that you should entrust your lives with Rivaille.''

''You have not met him.'' Erwin responds quickly. 

''No, but you have not seen what he is properly capable of. Stories are stories. Actions are actions. One will give truth, and one is a bridge to lies.''

Erwin eats in silence as Mike speaks with the king and queen. He excuses himself to head on for training before he's accompanied by the other man. 

''You've no idea if I've seen what he's capable of or not.'' he tells the other as they step outside into the gardens. 

''Have you?''

''He killed an entire group of bandits on our way back from Vindruer in order to keep me alive. I watched him do it.''

''And you trust that man to 'pretend' to kill you later on? He's in league with Arvish!''

Erwin turns and socks the other man in the face. Mike stumbles back in surprise and stares down at the other. 

''You can ask my father, you may ask my mother for my word. I have never seen a man so enraged and bent on getting justice for the dead like I have Rivaille of Meidän. The Árnyék.''

''He's related to the men who tried killing you years prior for the throne, Erwin!''

''Address me by my title or do not address me at all!'' he shouts over him. His rage is evident, and Mike's own reads through his strong upper lip and strained green eyes. He clenches his tongue between his teeth and settles back from the larger man. 

''He's an Ackerman.''

''That only means that he is strong-willed, Mike.''

''Do you know that as a fact?''

''I do. I would not trust that man with my life if I had no good reason to. He saved it once before, I doubt he's planning on properly killing me.''

Mike sighs heavily. 

''I only hope that you're right.''

-

Levi had watched the prince re-unite with his friend by punching him in the jaw on the steps leading to the garden. He cracked the window open to hear them, only listening to them argue about the trust towards Levi. It didn't surprise him, it was the exact reason he hadn't wanted his true name to be found out. But the relation between he and the rest of the family was too evident. 

He couldn't hide from it, and still struggled to find a way to accept it. 

_**That only shows that he is strong-willed.** _

Levi mixes the king's concoction as the royal dresses to greet the spring weather and speak with his people. The royal always wore some elaborate clothing to match with the coming of the spring, and most times it was a tribute to the Daoine Crann. 

He has redressed into his armor and has brought the drink for analyzing to the servants. The king is having his robes checked, shades of green flowing together with white embroidered flowers, before he meets eyes with the smaller man. He feels choked by the amount of trust he finds in the other's expression before the king moves to the doors of the palace. Some time after he's left, Levi can hear the speech and the conversation between he and his people. The palace is silent, everyone is left unmoving as they simply wait. Mike, Erwin's old friend, has accompanied the others in watching Levi from their places dotted around the dining room. 

The prince has accompanied his father, along with his mother, to join in on the celebrations. Levi shuts his eyes when the drink-bearer runs out with the goblet for the king. He waits, he counts, then hears screams erupt. Erwin can be heard within them, screaming for his father. It hurt to listen to, and it made it believable. 

Those around him perk up before the guards come rushing in with the body of the king on a stretcher, the prince and the queen close behind. The doors reveal the common people running to see if they could do anything for the king, only to be pushed back down towards the foot of the steps before the doors shut. Levi watches the guards rush the king to his bed chamber, followed closely by the other two royals as he turns away and meets eyes with Mike once more. The other has not relaxed his glare. 

-

He waits in the king's bed chamber along with the Queen and the crown prince. The older man is still only sleeping, moving his head side to side. His cheeks were a deep pink color, as if he had a fever. Levi has given Mike the bottle of alcohol to try and the other man takes one whiff before turning his head away and wrinkling his nose

''Smells like pirate's brew...'' he mutters. Erwin looks to them both, his mother kissing her husband's cheek even in the presence of others. Mike passes the bottle on and the prince sniffs it himself, his face pulling back in disgust. He offers none to his mother, simply closes the bottle and tosses it back to the smaller man. Levi excuses himself from the kings' bed chamber and is followed closely by the largest man.

''What?'' he asks. ''You want the drink?''

''The prince told me I needed to get to know you better.''

''Your king is dead and you want to _bond_?''

The dusty blond isn't impressed as Levi had hoped when he looks back at him. 

''There's nothing to learn.'' he responds. ''Nothing important if the prince hasn't already told you himself.''

''There's always something more to learn.''

''You're one of the most famous names in Meidän, and you want to tell me you don't have any good stories to tell? Nothing to keep me occupied?''

Levi slows when he reaches his door before turning to the other.

''Did he tell you about me getting drunk on the pirate's brew?''

The larger man shakes his head and Levi feels a grin come on.

-

Their shared laughter is carried to the king, where he struggles to wake properly from the effects of the alcohol. Mike, now that he can identify the morning symptoms of the drink, knows what to bring to the man and what to do to keep him as comfortable as possible. 

Tension within the palace subsides when the king is told to be moving, but word is taken outside of the palace walls to the common folk, informing them that he was dead, poisoned by his drink. The king sits with his head hanging, grumbling at any movement or loud noise. Levi waits by the side of an exhausted prince, feeling the other's hand playing with his fingers.

''Its... Worked?'' the king slurs. 

''Vastrom believes you are dead.'' the queen whispers to him. ''In a few days, Meidän will be in mourning.''

''Erwin will be rushed to be crowned as quickly as possible.''

''The courts have been waiting on the steps since last night, sire,'' Mike tells him. ''They have heard the news and will no doubt try begging for the prince to be crowned as soon as possible.''

''Make them wait two days.'' the king lifts his head _very_ slowly and his widened eyes adjust to the things around them before he squints at them. ''Then accept it, let them set the route, and cathedral. You'll be fitted for clothing by the first day.''

''Yes father.''

The king takes his wife's hand and looks to Levi.

''I have time to rest longer?''

''Yes sire.'' he responds. 

The other hums his way to lay his head back on his pillow, causing his wife and son to smile. 

'' _You're very pretty_.'' he tells his wife tiredly. The queen laughs softly and the younger men excuse themselves from the bed chamber, shutting the door quietly behind them. 

The prince sighs heavily and runs his hands down his face. 

''I've got to...'' he pauses as he thinks. ''Look as if I've been in deep mourning by the time the courts come to beckon me to the coronation. And I've got to do some... Process to strengthen myself from dying from your arrow?''

''Thought it might settle the bear's heart if you did.'' Levi tells him.

''I am _not_ a bear.'' Mike responds. 

''Its known to help warriors before battles. It's an ancient medicine that one of your grandfathers drank before going onto the battle field. People say its the only reason he lived to birth more heirs to the throne.''

''I'm glad I'll be drinking something from tall tales.''

''Just do it.'' Mike tells him. 

The blond rolls his neck and sighs. 

''I suppose I need to go look the part of exhausted mourner.''

''Do whatever Rivaille does.'' 

Levi sends a glare the other man's way and the prince grins.

''Stop being funny and you'd make it a lot easier.''

''Think about the impending doom of your coronation and how I might incidentally hit one of your major organs and kill of the royal bloodline and do exactly as Arvish asked of me without realizing it. Then I'd be tortured, rot in jail, and the duchess would have, already by that time, taken your father to the boats.''

Mike and Erwin are very silent as Levi finishes his comment. Both men turn away and say nothing more, leaving him alone in the hall in front of the king's bedchamber.

-

Vastrom is in fantastical mourning the next day the prince shows his face. He stayed up the night before, torturing his eyes to look truly exhausted. He stands in the silence with the rest of the city as the coffin of the king is placed for everyone to see. The blond bows his head in respect towards the king, then to the kingdom before coming to accept gifts. He nods to those who give him well wishes for the future, apologize for his father's death, and Erwin looks exceptionally sunken. 

Maybe Levi's words had worked too well?

The prince takes the mass amount of flowers and lays them on the steps leading up to the doors of the palace. His eyes lift up towards the coffin, filled instead by the body of a soldier instead of the king. He stands and says his prayers towards the Gods in a hushed tone. Instead of the words '' _Trzymaj go mocno, trzymaj go dobrze, kiedy będzie podróżował_ '', the prayer for the king to pass on, Erwin apologized for the false presets to his ancestors before standing and making his way back inside the palace.


	21. Chapter 21

By the time the Duchess has arrived, the coronation has already been set up. She looks around uneasily to the surrounding individuals, dressed in light clothing for the ceremony. The king is smiling proudly at his son, dressed in the finest jewels and robes the palace owns for the ceremony. Though the king himself is only in his sleepwear, he cannot help but grin as the coronation crown is placed upon his son's head.

''No royal father has lived to watch the king be placed on his son or his daughter's head.'' the king says softly. 

Levi is cleaning his arrows and tightening the string on his bow. Mike, the queen and the rest of the servants are dressed for the ceremony, though the tension has entered once again, this time facing the far deadlier trick that would be inflicted upon the prince. Levi gave Erwin strict instructions on where to stand at all times as he headed up the steps, but would not be telling him _when_ exactly he'd fire his arrow. 

It would surprise him as it would surprise everyone else.

''How many others do you have in your plan?'' the duchess asks the king beside her.

''Noble Ingyenes Létzetik of Dlouho. A judge of the court, not the one you're familiar with, a few of the members of the chapel, you of course, and the palace staff.''

''...that is all?''

''That is all.''

''You will allow your people to mourn for how long?''

''Until Rivaille can bring Arvish and his army out of its hiding and aid us in crushing all of it.''

''There has got to be a simpler way!''

''Probably.'' the prince responds. All heads turn to him. ''But this seems to be the most effective one. We've come this far. I will not risk this any further.''

''Even though it means you'll get shot with an arrow?'' Mike asks. 

''Especially so.''

''And you tell me you have another plan in case the second phase of this goes wrong? If someone jumps in front of the arrow to keep the prince safe?!" the duchess asks. 

''Rivaille will stab me with his knife at close range in the same spot he will fire his arrow if it does not go according to plan.'' the prince allows his father to adjust the crown on his head and smiles at the older man. ''He will then fight his way from Vastrom to Arvish, where from there Arvish will lead them as asked.''

''Sounds even more dangerous!''

''It is. Rivaille will also be pulling his knife from me.''

''It would be the only thing keeping your blood in you!''

''He knows.'' Levi speaks. He ignores how all eyes turn to him. ''But I can't be seen being messy, especially if I'm killing the heir to the throne of Meidän.''

''How do we expect to order the militaries?'' Mike asks. He turns and looks to the king, who stands and brushes his robes off. His pale blue eyes lift towards the younger men. 

''You can't look at me.'' he tells him. ''I died and no longer have any place ordering my men. The orders have to heard by an audience by a prized member of the royal family or at least a strong general.''

Mike glances to Erwin. 

''Don't look at me.'' the prince has the cape adorning his back adjusted. ''I'll be dead soon as well.''

''The Queen then,'' Mike looks at her. ''What are you going to do to fight Arvish's armies?''

She stares long and hard at him before glancing between her husband and her son. 

''Soon I will be in grave mourning of my family's deaths and Arvish will plan a siege on the city of Vastrom. He wants power, he will go to the heart of the kingdom for it. It would be expected of me to hide in the castle with the many guard... But I shall fight for my kingdom.''

''Your royal highness, you'd be properly threatening your life.'' the court judge informs her. 

''If I cannot lay my life on the line for these people after my son and my husband have been murdered before my very eyes, then what use would I be as Queen?'' she asks. ''I will defy expectations of the court and the kingdom, as has my husband, and will do what is necessary to make sure that man never sets foot past the gates of Vastrom. The militaries will be under my charge.''

''Yes your majesty.'' 

''And where will Rivaille be placed at this time?'' Mike asks. 

''Arvish will be expecting me to be at his side during the siege, which I will be.'' the smaller man answers. ''He believes that I've got say in the actions of the armies, and he'll continue believing that until he's slaughtered on the battlefield or executed for high treason. But, I'll only have control for as long as I'm trusted, and if I'm seen killing the heir on the steps of the cathedral, I won't be able to conduct the armies.''

''From which I hope you have a back-up plan for as well.'' the duchess mutters.

''Yes, your highness.'' Levi stands and pulls his quiver on. ''Øjne, of your scientific field will be watching and waiting from the forests for Arvish's militaries to come. They'll spread word to your armies and from there will be positioned, ready and waiting to fight.''

''That plan only goes into motion if Rivaille is seen killing me properly.'' the prince states. ''Berner, your wine-boy in the castle, he has an understanding of how Arvish's militaries are going to work and will send word immediately.''

''Berner and Øjne will be the ones to decide if we attack with stealth and bring the fight to them, or if we wait and protect the city of Vastrom. _If_ Arvish's militaries do decide to swarm from all directions, we have several others to call upon to aid us.''

''You believe this will work?''

''One of these plans has to.'' Mike mutters. 

''Even if they're all smashed together in a hopeful battle.'' the prince responds.

''Mike, I appoint you to lead the armies.'' the queen tells him.

''Your majesty.'' he bows. 

''You will respect Rivaille, Øjne, and Berner's commands in place. Rivaille, I understand that Doctor Farlan Church is already waiting in the crowds of the coronation?''

''Closest to the cathedral, your highness.''

''Good. Go through the private entryway to the cathedral roof.'' she demands. ''I will have to find and clean my suit of armor after the coronation and my son's _unfortunate_ death. We, as a whole, are present to her and follow out my orders in the event that Arvish attacks sometime after the prince is declared dead?''

The palace bows to her word. 

''Our allies have been informed and the second phase begins now by my orders. Get to the cathedral, Rivaille.''

He turns from the rest of the group gathered and grabs his bow, jogging away. He follows the guard before disappearing into the flowers and the shrubbery, reaching the back wall of the cathedral. The ceremony can be heard beginning by the music, lead by the queen and duchess. He scales the back wall, using the graves in the chiseled rock to climb further up. He has quite a lot to climb, but enough grooves and grips to hoist himself higher. Rivaille reaches one tower and stands on the windowsill, seeing the queen and duchess turn the corner of festivities towards the cathedral. In only a couple of minutes, the prince will be following that same route in his own carriage. 

Rivaille climbs higher, jumps the distance between ledges and grips the stone under his hand for his life before dropping onto the roof. It hasn't been built to make assassinations, real or faked, simple. He hides in the ledge just as the queen enters the cathedral along with the duchess, music being blared once the prince begins the route himself. 

His arrow is removed from his quiver and Levi goes over the plan in his head, where the arrow will enter, the amount of time he has to exit the ground of Vastrom and how far he will manage to get to before the guards of Vastrom begin a wide search for the dark figure. Its two days ride to Arvish city, though shortened with the haste that Létzetik would lead him to the city. 

The carriage captures his attention and Levi hooks the arrow into the string, watching as the prince steps out in the glory of jewels and flowing robes, tight-fitting around his chest. He stands in the grandeur and his eyes lift to the ledges of the palace, knowing where Levi was hiding. His blue eyes roam over the crowd, to Doctor Farlan who waited tensely for it to begin. The prince is ushered on, placing his foot on the first step slowly before his foot falls on the second, then the third. Levi pulls the arrow back in the string and cranes around, waiting for the right moment and angle to fire. The prince gets halfway up the steps where it breaks towards the second collection and he keeps going, his eyes faltering before Levi brings his arrow down and fires. 

The prince reaches to take the black and gold scepter, lifting his arm for the arrow to make its contact. He gasps and grabs hold of it, the priest dropping to capture him as the prince falls to the other side. Levi hears the round of screams and watches Farlan rush from the crowd to aid, and gives himself no more time to watch and stare. He runs across the roof of the cathedral, balancing on the point of the roof towards the other side where he slides and hops back down, jumping from ledge to ledge. He jumps from the ledge of the cathedral to its wall protecting its graveyard and drops from that. He's heading for the sewers, damn the smell, and lifts the cover before dropping himself inside. 

He swims (wades) through the sewage and on to where it melds into the river. Rivaille drops and washes his face with the cleaner water before jogging on, following the riverside into the depths of Dlouho fields. 

Létzetik can be seen riding on his stallion, with another horse beside him and Rivaille starts a run before gripping the saddle and pulling himself on. Létz rides with the other at a fast pace through the fields, kicking up dirt, dust, and mud behind them in their haste on to Arvish city. He arrives by nightfall of the next day, Létzetik splitting off before they came into Arvish territory. The smaller man rides alone, knowing his horse was straining under the stress. 

He rides directly to the front gates, where he's welcomed as a hero and saint, and taken directly to Arvish. 

The other man is humming as Levi enters, writing something down as Rivaille takes a seat and watches him silently. Arvish signs with big letters, proud and bold, before setting the quill down and looking up at him with a wolf grin on his face. 

''You did it.'' he tells the smaller man. 

''You doubted me?''

''Well, you spent so long protecting the prince and the royals, I'd thought you'd forgotten your orders!'' Arvish stands from his seat slowly. 

''A front to earn their trust. The king and the prince are dead.''

''Wonderful!'' Arvish spins and takes his daughter's hand, dancing with her. ''I will soon be king, she will be the princess of Meidän, and you, Rivaille, will be my prized soldier with as many promising qualities as you want!'' he smiles at his daughter before looking up at the other. ''Is something the matter?''

''No.'' he responds. 

''You came away unscathed? Uninjured from your work?''

''Of course.''

''Who saw you?''

''No one until I reached Dlouho.''

''You came quickly. I knew by the time the guards muttered your name to me that the prince was dead and I was, of course, awaited to take over.'' Arvish stops and pushes his daughter away by her shoulder. ''Go away.'' she stumbles and collects herself before heading to the door before Arvish comes to Rivaille side and clamps his hand on the back of the other's neck. ''I have Nauzać with me, Carraig's weaklings from his hole in the mountain, the soldiers from Dlouho and an entire military of trained mercenaries. Mm, I can't wait to face the queen, you know.'' 

He steps away and fetches his sword from the hand of his armor, tossing it in the air before capturing it. Levi wants to stab him, it would be simple to do it right there, but he'd made a promise to the royal family and was going to keep it. 

Arvish spins and jabs his sword cheerfully at the other man. 

''Stab this right through her wrinkled neck and watch those royal blue eyes lose their light.'' the lord swings at the air with focused footfalls. ''Steal her crown right off of her head and wear it as my own before taking the city of Vastrom and fucking crushing _anyone_ that defied me. With thanks to you, of course.''

''None of this would have happened if you didn't have me.''

''Certain parts, Rivaille, certain parts.'' the other man taps Rivaille's armor lightly with the edge of his blade. ''I'd have my armies, but I'd have to train someone half to death to kill the royals like you did, and by the time they'd get close to Vastrom, the king would probably be dead of age and I'd be fighting my daughter for the title of Lordship. We wouldn't be this far and so close to my rule without you. In such a short amount of time, Meidän has had to face a new era. And it'll have to face a new one with me as the face of the leader. I could kill the duchess and have her painters come do a... A... What is it...?''

''Portrait.''

''Portrait, right!'' Arvish turns and sticks the blade through the surface of his desk, leaning on the handle. ''How much are you anticipating the siege of Vastrom, Rivaille? A lot? Are you on the brim of shaking with excitement like I am?''

Rivaille looks up and the other man begins laughing. 

''I must wait. Wait until most of this blows over long enough and the queen feels as if she can settle into her mourning. I hate it, this manor is nowhere near a high king's palace, but maybe I can get you to lead a band of men to the monarchy tombs to steal one of the older crowns for me. I'd feel a lot better by then.'' Arvish pries his blade from the table and begins his practicing once more. ''Yes, we must wait. Wait for confirmation of the prince's death, then wait a while after that in order to strike out at the queen. The monarchy will die and in its place another will be born, one of strength, one of valor, and one of utter violence. We shouldn't be allowing these agreements between lands any longer... Things will change under my rule, things for the better.''

-

Erwin's body is thrumming with anticipation the entire carriage ride to the cathedral. The ride felt so long, yet so short at the same time. It rumbles along, the people of Vastrom cheer as the carriage continues on before coming to a halt in front of the cathedral. 

He steps out, jewels and flowing robes adorning him. His eyes flick to the ledges hanging over the front of the cathedral, knows that Rivaille will be hiding somewhere within there, waiting with his bow. He looks over the crowd, the smiling faces, proud expressions, and those still solemn from the fake passing of his father. The blond spots Farlan before he is ushered on, nervously placing his foot on the first step, his feet taking up to the halfway mark where he tenses his muscles but finds no arrow has come at him. Erwin reaches the priest and the scepter is revealed to him. His hand outstretches before a sudden burst of pain hits his side and he falls to one knee, the priest wrapping his arms around him to capture him. 

The prince slips to fall further to the ground, over come with the pain in his side as the townsfolk begin screaming. Guards cloud his vision before Farlan's clear face comes in. Erwin feels he's being dragged away, it gets dark suddenly and he awakes again, properly to the searing pain in his side. The blond grips the closest person, his mother he finds, and she sings gently to him, smoothing down his hair. 

He's been taken to a bed chamber in the cathedral, where the priest usually rests. The arrow has been removed, Farlan has done an emergency surgery, and his wound has been sewn closed. Bandages have been applied, along with some medicine, and now he simply lays in the silence of the cathedral, side stinging. 

''Your highness,'' he hears someone say. His eyes roll to the side, finding Farlan. ''I've come to check on you.''

''It stings is all,'' he tells him. The other helps him sit up and passes him water, breaking bread and handing it to him. ''How goes the rest of the plan?''

''Fine. Rivaille has been sighted riding to Arvish city, and half of the kingdom believes its prince is dead too.''

''The armies, have they been seen?''

''No, your highness. Rivaille was right with assuming Arvish would wait until security around the city was loosened. There's been no news from either Øjne nor Berner.''

''The queen and the duchess, they're safe?''

''Doing amazing roles of mourning your loss.''

''Good...'' he bites into his bread. ''How is my father?''

''He wants to visit, but still resides in the palace. I've told him that everything has been done to keep you in best of health.''

''Thank you, Doctor Church. You're doing me quite a favor to aid with this plan.''

''I'm glad I can be of help. If you need anything more, I will be here.''

Farlan stands but the prince stops him with a gentle touch to his arm. 

''How many days has it been since you've classified me as dead?''

''Four. Five since you were shot on the steps of the cathedral. Your mother has taken lead of Vastrom and is doing her job brilliantly.''

''Doctor?''

Farlan raises his brows. 

''Are you worried for Levi?''

''...I am. I'm very happy that he has found a place of belonging here in Vastrom, but I fear this will be what gets him killed... Levi has something better to fight for here, a reason to fight for the royals, for your title, for his own title and all of Meidän. I just wished he'd go about it with safer direction, is all. He risks as life as if it isn't important to him, as if he didn't have others that wished for his safe return. He may not value it deeply, but others do. Øjne, Berner, myself... He is important to us, but he fights with no consideration of his own being.''

-

Levi rides towards the city of Vastrom with the Arvish militaries around him. He keeps the carriage protected, his eyes watch the horizon ahead of him as they pass through Dlouho. Létzetik's men watch him as he passes with unwavering eyes, shields on their backs and swords at their sides. He stares, watches the villagers who look in fear of the shadows of men that pass. 

It is the coming of a plague, of mass death, and their destination would be under ruin. 

He turns his head back to the horizon and sees the shaven-headed baron on his balcony with his children at his sides, watching, waiting. His black eyes bore into Levi, even from that distance, but there are unspoken words communicated through them. The kids stare on in fascination, their eyes picking Levi from the crowd. The baron had no doubt described and explained Rivaille to them over countless occasions, kept them safe from him in the chance of a threat. The band turns and cranes instead to Vastrom.


	22. Chapter 22

''Hanji...'' Moblit whispers into the dark night, sitting up and leaning over the other who lays beside him. ''Hanji.''

''What?''

He kisses the back of their ear gently and glides his hand over their shoulder, pushing brown locks aside for him to touch more of the skin. His eyes wander to their face, seeing them staring at the dawn's horizon.

''Are we fighting for Levi or for Meidän?''

Hanji is silent, simply watching the horizon on the cold ground. There is an audible noise, something capturing both of their attentions and it forces Hanji to sit up slowly. The sun begins to rise and armored men begin appearing from the shadows, marching in dull gold armor in a certain formation. They come forth with large feather attached to the helmets, dyed orange with eagles branded onto the fronts of their armor. His eyes skitter over them, finds the carriage emerging from the trees with a stark black haired man on a silver horse, his eyes wandering to look towards the palace in the very far distance. 

Moblit shifts slightly and Hanji moves in a crouching position, quickly collecting their things before turning to him and kissing him deeply. Moblit hooks his hand around the back of their neck and follows them to stand, ignoring the harsh wind before Hanji pushes against his chest.

''Get the captain of the guard.'' they order him. ''Tell him that Arvish has arrived.''

He clips his dagger to his belt and turns away, running to the tree line to travel undetected. Moblit takes a glance back, watching Hanji move quickly towards the soldiers and the carriage before they vanish into the brush. 

-

Moblit arrives later to the men on the outskirts of the farms of Vastrom, asks for the captain as he is guided to the man once more. He utters a few single words that capture the other's attention and word is ordered to be spread on to the queen, demanding reinforcements and aid. Moblit lays back in the grass with the larger man as he uses a solid spyglass to watch the horizon. The armies hidden in the dirt are silent, waiting as the farming families of Vastrom continue with their day. 

''Øjne is still with Arvish's men and military?'' the captain asks. 

''Yes sir.''

''Get back to them as soon as you can.'' the other man lays the spyglass down and looks to him. ''We need constant communication back and forth. Take some of my men.''

He takes three of the quietest guards back with him to the tree line, staying in the silent shroud of the leaves and the shadows to watch the military stop for some time. Moblit watches Levi from the far distance, patrolling the outskirts before his eyes land directly on where the men were crouched. The four of them seem to press back into each other as his silver eyes land on them before Levi gives a slow nod towards them and Hanji appears from the grass several feet in front of them. 

''Anything?'' Moblit asks as they come to his side and lay back in the dirt. He lifts his eyes to the man in the distance. 

''Arvish is waiting. I think he's planning on deploying his armies all around Vastrom for a better attack.''

''Then we need to get more military to fight them off, don't we?'' one of the soldiers asked.

''Probably...'' Moblit lays on his stomach beside Hanji, their heads hovering just above the ground. ''Did he speak to you?''

''No... But he opened the military plans up and kept them open until he knew I was finished reading them.''

''Rivaille?'' another soldier asks. ''He's with Arvish!?''

''It's not how you think.'' Hanji looks over their shoulder at them before rolling on their back and sitting up. ''I'm trusting you to get word to the military camps spread around all outskirts of Vastrom, understand?''

''Yes captain.''

''The same orders you were told by your captain, you relay those on to the rest. All of you. Go. Now!''

The men stand disappear into the forests to spread the message on as Hanji slowly turns back to watch the armies. 

''Do they have prisoners?''

''No. They're not here to vanquish all the land in one sweep.'' Hanji settles down back beside him on their side, propped up by their elbow. ''Levi was right. They want the heart. Attacks leading up to it will only tighten security.''

''If Arvish makes a final word of attack on Vastrom, then all of the guard, military, and those willing to fight for their city will be attacking. Not counting the other armies we have behind us.''

''I know. Arvish believes he's immortal. Unless we don't have a proper count of the amount of soldiers he has, there's no way he'd be able to win this fight.''

-

The prince spars, even with his side sewn back up. He spars until the wound is hurting or until his lungs are screaming, fights until the point of exhaustion simply because he wants and needs to test his limits before Arvish formally arrives. Word has come to him through Øjne and Mike to his lap, that Arvish was on the far outskirts and that his militaries were planning on surrounding all of the city before a final hit. It would mean that they, with their current amount of soldiers, were greatly outnumbered. 

The queen sent for aid from the man of Dlouho and of the coastal city, the duchess's own armies came under the guise of travelers, wanting to join in on the celebrations of the crowning. The guise of men came to find themselves consoling the people of Vastrom for the deaths of the monarchs in place of that. 

With that, there were thousands, and Erwin hoped that they truly had more than Arvish.

He sits and lands his blade in the side of the dummy, checking his side quickly for any pulls. Farlan applied stronger and stronger medications to his injury each time he caught the prince practicing. 

The blond turns and looks out the window of the cathedral, far below towards the civilians who wander the streets. Time has slowed in Vastrom with the news that both of the royal men had died, with it, the hopes of the people. Erwin had some regrets to it, but it was for the betterment of Meidän. 

The door opens quickly and he looks up to the doctor. 

''The armies are coming.''

-

Rivaille watches the men march forth to Vastrom, sees them get smaller the closer they get to the city. Arvish waits beside him on his own horse, sees his men swarm from all sides with a triumphant look on his face. The smaller man holds his breath in his throat, watches as militaries of gold slither from the far reaches around them like insects to a flame, watches as they grow closer together. 

He chews the inside of his cheek with a great deal of nervousness, but Arvish is too enthralled to notice. 

''Rivaille,''

''Sir?''

''Ride ahead with them.''

Levi snaps the reigns and catches up the armies. Its silent aside from the footfalls of the marching men, the light clattering of their armor. His eyes roam over the fields, the grass, the determined eyes set within their helmets before he looks to the palace high above. He bites his lip, feels his body go tense until he realizes how truly silent it was. 

The land they had not yet reached was silent because of the men hiding within the grass. They come from the ground with explosions of dirt and grass, a wall of arrows being fired. Levi lets go of the reigns and slips in under his horse's belly, kicking the sides for it to speed up. Yells can be heard, yells of war before the golden soldiers hurry forth, walls of them being dragged down by the arrows. Levi grips the handle of his sword before dragging himself back up on the saddle, swinging his blade and bringing it down between two opposing soldiers, cutting one of Arvish's men's arms from his body. 

He cranes on his horse, a hole is made in the wall of men momentarily before he rides on to Vastrom, watching the walls of gold being torn down by the walls of arrows. Levi leans in the saddle, brings his head low as the war breaks out around him. He sees Hanji running, splicing heads from necks before Moblit grabs them and drags them on his horse. They sit with their back to the other man's firing arrows with expert precision he wasn't aware they were capable of.

Moblit checks his shoulder and sides with Rivaille, the smaller man reaching his pace before the two meet eyes, rushing forth to the main city. 

''I thought Arvish was going to wait longer than this to attack!'' Hanji yells over the noise. 

''He's an impatient bastard!'' Levi shouts back. ''Man can't wait for food, he won't wait for his chance at the throne.''

-

Mike looks up from his position when the three of them arrive in a hurry, Hanji spit over with blood. He pushes the closest man to go take a tally of the amount of deaths he can see from each side before greeting the newcomers. Levi drops to his horse onto the ground, calming the steed down as Moblit slows to a halt, Hanji hopping off. 

''I'd hoped you two weren't dead.'' Mike tells the couple before looking to Levi. ''You too, Rivaille.''

He pulls the papers from his satchel, handing them over. 

''All of Arvish's military plans. He's following through with the second page of commands, but when he receives word that I've come here, those orders are going to change.'' he watches the others green eyes read over the pages quickly. ''Arvish has full control of Nauzać's men, they can't be trusted.''

''What about Nauzać himself?''

''I'm not sure. They may not let him live. Arvish treats betrayal to him like the courts do high treason. Nauzać had agreements, but they won't live strongly anymore.''

''So we can be expecting militaries from the coast then.''

''In a short amount of time. Arvish sent for them by his own courier a day before we left. Give the coastal guards ten hours. You'll see them in that amount of time.''

''Damn it...'' Mike looks up from the papers. ''I was hoping on Nauzać's men.''

''You still have Létzetik's guard and those willing to fight from Dlouho.''

''That is where my worries lie. This shows me Arvish has an equal amount of men on every side of us, but we have people coming mainly from the Dlouho fields. I'll have to put more of my men on those certain sides, along with the duchess' military.''

''Let me head to one of the sides that Arvish men will mainly attack.''

''You plan on ordering them to stand down?''

He shakes his head. 

''No, Arvish would have already gotten word to them by that time. I will have to fight them.''

''A flank of at least a hundred men? You plan on fighting all of them?''

''Arvish's military is made of the poor, the hungry, and those believed to be mistreated by Meidän's system. Prisoners, pirates, smugglers from every land. Those men were trained by ex-fighters, but there is a section of Arvish's men I want you to watch.''

''A man from _Nihon_ , he governs land like the lords here do.''

''A lordship from a separate land?''

''A shogun. He has his own military-commander, and the commander has brought their own armies for the fight of Vastrom.''

''Why haven't you mentioned this to us beforehand if this man is such a threat to us!?''

''Arvish doesn't tell me every damned thing, Zacharias! Position your men to the East, have them protect the walls from the shogunate and his commanding military!''

''You ask me to take orders from you!?''

''Those were your orders from the Queen! To respect my word!'' the two were growing closer within the tension. ''Are we going to stand her and fight about it or are you going to respect my word for it and send your men like I asked you to?!''

The other's teeth clenched together before he looks to his commanding officers. 

''Move more men to the east and northern flanks to watch for this shogunate and Nauzać's pirates.''

They move away and Mike peers down at the man in front of him. 

''You're lucky the royals trust you so much.'' Mike tells him. 

''If the royals trust me, why don't you?''

Mike crouches back into his position from before, looking back to the warring ahead. Levi can already see the Baron riding with his men, flowing down from the forests. The soldiers crowned in gold turn to find capes of flowing red coming to attack. He pries the spyglass from the other man's hand and looks through it to where Arvish's camp had been. 

The man is gone, along with a considerable amount of protection. The rest of the militants turn to face the Dlouho soldiers before the red and gold collides together on the already stained battlefields. 

''Catapults are at the ready, sir.'' a young soldier informs Mike.

''Don't fire.'' he responds. ''We'll kill more of our own than we will of Arvish's men. The gold armor are our enemies. Fire the arrows if they get any closer to us.'' Mike stands and glances to the spyglass in Levi's grip. ''Give that to the prince. My men and I are moving down to fight.''

''Already?'' Hanji asks. 

''Is that an issue to you?''

''Dlouho are already here to fight, they're coming at them as a separate wall. If you, or at least half of the men you have stationed, wait here then by the time Arvish's soldiers make it up here you'd have more than enough to repel them.''

''We're doing everything in our power to keep them as far from us as possible.'' he responds before turning to the rest of his men. ''First wave, head down there!''

Hanji doesn't question him any longer, only looking to Levi. 

''What are your plans?'' they ask him.

''I've got to get a gift to the royals.'' Levi responds.

-

Vastrom is in hysterics at the news that Arvish's militaries have come. He rides through with personal escort to the palace, dodging things thrown at his head for his betrayal towards the royals. Levi hops off his horse and rushes inside, slowing when the queen stands from her throne. 

She's already adorned in her armor, a bright white color with red engraving on the metal plates. Her crown sits atop her head, her sword in its sheath and a shield matching to the rest of her attire.

''Árnyék,'' she greets him. Levi bows to her. 

''Your majesty.''

''Your presence tells me that the armies are proceeding.''

''They are. Nauzać's men of Morze are under Arvish's commands. They will be here under several hours.''

''How goes the battle outside?''

''What answer will have you fighting with us?''

She smiles gently.

''I have been told to wait until an appropriate time.''

''Your militaries work to hold Arvish's men off. Dlouho has come from their fields lead by the Baron Létzetik and I have asked that some of the high queen's military be moved to the east and north flanks. A shogunate is here with his men.''

''Under emperors' commands?''

''I doubt it very strongly, your highness. On his own accord with hopes of power from Arvish.''

''I see. What is that you hold?''

Levi holds it up. 

''Captain Zacharias asked I pass it on to the prince.''

''He is in the cathedral. The king is still playing dead, but rather impatiently from the rooms of the palace.''

''Tell him I'm sorry, but he needs to keep playing dead for a while longer, until Arvish shows his face.''

''Take the item to the prince, Árnyék. I will be waiting for word from you to allow us to fight for the kingdom and its people.''

Levi gives a respectful bow once again before turning to take his hidden route to the cathedral. It had been a short span of time since his ''assassination'' of the prince, and he wondered what he would be met with. 

The guard and the priest are rather shocked to find the betrayer Rivaille on the steps of the cathedral, slipping in through the front door. 

''He killed the prince!'' the guards rush forth before a voice echoes through the vast and decorated walls. 

''Leave him!'' the prince comes from the door beside the podium, Farlan standing beside the pews. They step back and bow when he comes closer to the smaller man. His blue eyes search over the smaller man before he holds the spyglass up to the prince. Erwin takes it and looks over it, to the magnification of the lenses while Levi meets eyes with Farlan. 

The other brushes past the prince's side and wraps his arms strongly around his friend's shoulders, pressing his face into his friend's armor. Levi grips him in return and turns away from the royal, his fingers digging into his friends back. He holds him tightly, clenching his eyes shut in the several long moments before his friend pulls back to look at him. 

''You smell like death.'' Farlan comments. Levi laughs, letting a tear escape and trickle off his chin. 

''Wait a couple hours.''

''It'll get stronger on you by then.'' Farlan laughs gently as the other nods with a smile before they look to the prince. He has his back to them, looking over the spyglass with a dark look. 

''Are we needed to make our appearance yet?'' he asks Rivaille. 

''No. I will send word when need be.''

''Good.'' Erwin folds the telescope before turning back to them. ''I'm glad to see you back, Árnyék.''

''Its good to see you as well.''

''Tell me, where do Arvish's men stand in the fight?''

''I didn't wait around to get a number from Mike's man, but Dlouho is in our favor currently.'' the prince nods. ''I will be going with the duchess' men to the north flank, awaiting Nauzać's men. The east side will be watched with our own men.''

''I ask for you to allow me to accompany you.''

''I can't allow that.''

''You must.''

''The entire plan could be jeopardized if you show your face.''

''Find me something to cover it then.''

Levi's brows furrow.

''Arvish hasn't shown himself yet.''

''You are seen as a betrayer on both sides of the battle field, Levi, what makes you think Arvish will show his face knowing you're still out there.''

''Your highness, you want to lure him out by using yourself?''

''It will attract the attention of the armies, won't it?''

''You'll find several hundred bodies of armor made of gold trying to kill you.''

''So be it. I trust in your abilities, Árnyék, and I trust in my own as well as the men surrounding us. I will have to face the battle field one day, allow it to be today.''

Levi glances to Farlan, finding the other looking at him with a steeled expression before his eyes roll back around to the larger man. 

''His point is strong.'' Farlan tells him. 

''I know...''

''That's what irritates you.'' the prince responds. He's left to make a decision but turns away, heading to leave. 

''I'll have Øjne come for you if I decide it would be best.''

''How do I know your word would ever come?'' the prince shouts after him, his voice echoing off the walls. 

''You don't.''

-

The Árnyék appears, only as a flurry, a black mist through the battlefields. There is barely the shape of a man left over, his body craning and spinning faster than a human's eye could follow. Five have died to his hand in the couple minutes he is on the battlefield, aiming only towards Arvish's men. 

The kingsmen falter, but fight with vigilance as they realize he is on their side. Arvish's men step back, heard the lordship praise him on numerous occasions. They do not run, Arvish would have them killed, but continue fighting. The bodies around them pile higher, and there is an ever growing emptiness on the battle field until Levi sees them come. The soldiers of Nihon. 

He slashes his blades, flicking blood further on the grass as the scaled soldiers come, wearing masks to cover their faces. Levi sees the shogunate with his general beside him, watches as half of their militants split off to fight Dlouho and he stands straight. The soldiers stand rigid at the shogun's side as the man pulls his own blade from its sheathe and keeps his eyes focused on the smaller man. 

No words are spoken, the battle around him grows silent as the queen's soldiers turn to the new enemy. Levi waits, watches the other man's motions before the general shouts loudly beside him. The soldiers rush forth and his own men bring their shields down. Levi fights through them, aids his comrades until one pushes him out of the way of the shogun's own blade. Levi turns and brings his blade down, cutting the head of the commander's horse and watching the other man fall and roll onto the ground. The shogun circles him as the commander scrambles up and comes back in for the attack. 


	23. Chapter 23

Levi must hop out of the way to avoid the blows from both men. He brings his sword up, blocking the hits from the far faster, and seemingly stronger man in front of him. The shogun continues circling, taking his rage out instead on the queen's soldiers. The man that had saved Levi's life now wheezed on the ground due to a blade to the chest, watching Levi fight.

He turns, bringing his own blade at the commander's neck. It's blocked and the momentum has the man bringing Levi's sword's down to the ground. The other blade goes up before being stabbed at a quick pace at his feet. Levi hops, practically dances before knocking his arm into the other's masked face. He rolls out of the way of the shogun's own weapon before gripping his dagger and tossing it towards the commander. The other man brings his own padded arms up and the dagger gets stuck, from which the commander charges. Levi's eyes track the shogun's movements before he darts forth, bombarding the shogun with quick hits. 

By now, the shogun must be behind him, turning his horse to come back for the smaller man. Levi can just see the shogun's reflection getting larger in the commander's mask. He grips the commander's shoulders and spins them, steeling himself in the ground with his toes before the shogun's weapon stabs through the commander's back and through his stomach, pricking Levi's chin. He stumbles back and the commander drops his weapons, wrapping his hands around the blade going through the center of his body. 

Levi turns from the other man, seeing the shogun's shocked eyes flick to rage before he bounds towards Levi on his horse. The smaller man runs towards him, snatching his sword off the ground. The horses hooves drum on the ground, the shogun's face twists into a wicked rage, and Levi's heart thumps in his head. He drops, slides on his knees and in that motion, turns, bringing his sword to the horse's legs. Levi watches them sever and distantly hears the horse scream before watching the shogun fly over the head of his horse and plummet into the mud. 

The toe of his boots dig into the mud and halts the small man. He pants, hair hanging down his face, watching the horse wriggle in pain on the ground as the shogun rolls over, the right side of his face caked in bloody mud from where he'd hit the ground. The other breathes heavily, Levi's eyes glancing to the other's blade that had been lost into grass. It's a strong moment of tension, of watching the other before the older man rolls to grab the handle of his blade. Levi hops up, shutting his eyes just to open them moments later, finding his sword through the man's back. 

The shogun's body ripples as a weak noise leaves him, along with his breath. The sword is pulled out, blood draining from the other man's body before Levi kicks the other's sword from his hand. It slides towards the failing body of the commander, who is still on his knees and weakly moving his head around. Levi grips the shogun and rolls him over, edging his blade at the man's throat. 

''Arvish.'' he says simply. 

''He knows you betrayed him.'' the other responds weakly. 

''What is he going to do?''

''He sent me in to kill you. To kill the living royals.''

''He won't come until you bring the royal's bodies to the fields, will he?''

The other shakes his head. 

Levi stands straight, looking down further at the other man. 

''You came for power. You will not leave alive.'' the other accepts this but still reaches for the blade hidden in Levi's boot. He stabs the other through the chest, pushing all of his force until most of his sword was sunk into the ground beneath them as well. Levi crouches over him, watching as the other stares at him before his eyes go blank. 

The commander is barely alive any longer when Levi reaches him with his bleeding blade. He crouches in front of him and stares at how the other's eyes follow him. His mouth is bleeding, Levi can see that much. He stands and grips the handle of the shogun's blade, jerking it from the commander's body. The man topples forward and lies dead in the mud before Levi marches forth towards the continuing battle. 

Moblit comes to his side of the fight with reinforcements, an entire calvary of the duchess' men. He brings his sword to the necks of many soldiers and Levi joins him, fighting back the walls of men that seem to never stop coming. They fight by each other's side until most of the shogun's men are down and the rest are either injured or forced to give up their blades. Levi stands in the field of blood, looking over the mixture of golden armor belonging to Arvish, the bodies of the shogun's soldiers and a great deal of their own men mixed into it. Levi watches the men go to one man's side, trying to keep him alive. The man is squirming in pain, trying not to cry and is obviously scared. The other's attempts come to an end when the man stops suddenly, his body loosening as he dies. 

Levi turns to his friend, finding Moblit's eyes on the young man before the hardened pair look to silver. 

''Did you find-did you see any sign of Arvish?'' Moblit asks. 

''Shogun came for my head and the bodies of the royals. Arvish won't show himself until he gets word that the royals are here, dead or alive.''

Moblit leads him back towards his horse, seeing the battle on either side still raging and it coming closer to their own part of the field. 

''You can't keep trying to put the royal's under your finger, Levi.'' Moblit tells him. ''Can't keep trying to keep them safe and hidden.''

''Why not?'' Levi asks angrily. 

''Because they're people of their kingdom, they want to fight for it, they want to fight Arvish.'' Levi turns his eyes to the other man and Moblit ties the reign's to his hand. ''Let the royals fight, Levi. Show the kingdom and the soldiers who swore to protect them that they're still alive, show Arvish their bodies like he wants. Arvish would want to complete the job himself if he sees you've failed him.''

-

Hanji is found in the lower reaches of the battle, closest towards the Daione Crann forests where Nauzać's men are flowing out along with Arvish's soldiers. The duchess fights alongside her men, wearing the brightly colored armor along with the others. Hanji keeps the pirates at bay before Moblit lights an arrow on fire and fires it up towards the sky. It soars through, capturing the attention of many others around them before landing in the head of an unfortunate man. 

Levi continues his battle until he notices the second arrow, then the third, and fire deep within the city reaches. The message has been taken across. 

He turns and jabs at one man before a flurry of bodies pass. Farlan unfurls his cloak and brings two blades up, jabbing at both men quickly before grinning at the other man. Levi turns, pressing his back to Farlan's and using his body as his support. They fight alongside one another, moving the other accordingly and twirling with one another's body's. Farlan grips Levi's shoulder and forces him to kneel before using his back as a stool, hopping on the shoulders of a far larger man and bringing him down into the mud. Levi stabs him through the chest before aiding Farlan to his feet. Farlan brings his two blades up and captures another's weapon between them before pressing them together and forcing them up into the air. Levi stabs his sword through the enemy's stomach before the man drops and blocks a hit targeted at Farlan before his friend stabs them through the thighs, puncturing the other's skin in several different places before one knife goes into the side of their head, Levi's blade going into the other. 

They drop heavily on the ground before Levi twirls, finding everyone's focus on the city behind them. He looks back over his shoulder, finding Farlan sparring with another man before tripping him and slitting his throat, his own blue eyes lifting upwards. 

The queen rides in the armor from before, this time instead with a red cloak flowing from her shoulders. The king is on the other side with equally regal armor adorning his body, instead with a dark blue cloak flowing from his white armor, his helmet shaping horns on top of his head. The prince rides along with them in his own grey armor, the same blue cloak flowing from his shoulders. The family of royals ride through the battle as one before it resumes with such a sudden alarm that it's level of sound is tenfold.

Levi cuts across the back of he neck of the closest enemy before watching the prince ride forth into battle, swinging his sword. There was deep focus in his eyes, and deeper strength hidden in his face. He could just barely spot the king and the queen fighting further on with the people of Dlouho. He rushes forth, cuts and jabs and fights, finding himself quickly transforming from Rivaille into Árnyék. He's but a blur, the shadow once again that takes the lives of men and spits their bodies back out behind him. 

The prince hops from his horse and stabs at one of Arvish's men, watching his blade sink into the neck between the helmet and the chest plate before he turns and fights the others off. He ignores the battle raging around him, focuses solely on one after another, acting as if it was the practice instead. The warriors around him fight stronger, harder now that the royals were part of the battle. Erwin ducks and stabs his sword through the leg of one man before blocking the multitude of hits from another. His boots kick the mud up, rip grass from the ground as he covers it with blond and gets covered in his own amount. The blond shoves the man to the ground and brings his sword up to avoid getting hit once more. Árnyék shows himself, flies through the remaining men on the battle field with the doctor in tow, the prince aiding his soldiers in killing those left.

The pirates were mainly remaining, but were beginning to be pushed back into the Daoine Crann forests. They fought up towards the end, where most died and the rest ran back into the depths of the forest to hide. Their men tried running in after them, but the prince grabbed the closest one. 

''Don't follow them.'' he orders. ''They'll be back soon enough for us to fight.''

''This wasn't a victory?'' someone asks. 

''Not yet. We have yet to face Arvish himself, and until he is dead, this battle to keep Vatrom continues.'' he tells them. He motions to the city behind him with his head. ''Check on your loved ones and rest until we need you again. You all have done well this day.''

They walk past, exhausted. Erwin can hear cheers further on towards the Dlouho farming fields. 

''Your highness,'' he looks to the soldier who speaks. ''The doctor said you were killed! The king along with you! And that Rivaille was the killer.''

He turns his eyes towards Árnyék and the other looks up, face caked with dirt and other's blood before he nods towards the prince. Erwin wipes his chin of dirt himself before facing the soldiers surrounding him. 

''Come. It will be explained.''

Mike greets him when they reach the farming fields. They're devastated with blood and bodies, an equal amount between their own and the enemy. It felt like a victory, but Erwin and the rest knew there was another wave waiting to come. 

''You're alive,'' Erwin smiles and clasps his hand over his friend's shoulder. He notices the cut across his friend's cheek and the blood that trickled from it along with the amount of filth across him and his armor. 

''Just enough.'' Mike responds. ''I'd been hoping you'd be kept hidden a bit longer, but your arrival, along with the King and Queen, seemed to be what we needed to keep fighting.'' the royal parents arrive with the remainder of the Dlouho soldiers in tow. 

Levi looks over the many of the living, finding Hanji's face, finding Farlan and Moblit, and dread sets in as he realizes that the Baron and duchess could very much have been part of the deceased laying across the battle fields. He sighs, letting the exhale leave his nose before spotting two bloodied bodies approach, the baron with his arm hung loosely across the duchess' shoulders. He's limping, but refusing her proper aid, as he's only got his arm on her to irritate the woman. Levi drops down and takes the man from her, thanking her before seating the baron down. 

''Knew you'd still be walking the Earth by the end of the battle.'' the baron states. He hisses in pain when Levi removes his boot to check his injury. It's a deep cut to the side of his ankle, one he has covered immediately.

''This isn't the end of the battle, Létzetik. Just the end of the third phase.''

''How many phases do you have planned, Levi?'' the baron leans closer and Levi grabs the man's hands, forcing them to press against the cloth on his ankle. 

''Maybe a couple hundred more.'' he jokes. The other man manages to smile before Levi stands. His friends have made a protective wall around him from the obviously angered soldiers surrounding him. 

''Your highness, you need to explain faster.'' Moblit states. 

The prince takes place on the tower overlooking the remaining soldiers and explains what had actually happened, the gravity of the situation, and why it had to work that way. By the time he's finished, most of the soldiers have cooled off but some are still refusing to adhere to the prince's words. His shoulders drop, as they seem to evidently want to listen to his father more than he himself but he beckons Levi to come to the tower himself. The smaller man approaches, grumpily, but reaches the foot of the tower, waiting for the prince to climb down. 

''Do you trust me?'' the prince asks.

''Depends on what you're doing.''

''Just give me your blades.''

Levi removes them and hands them to the prince, making a show of removing his chest plate as well. He kneels in front of the royals and the prince brings his sword from its sheathe. Levi presses it to his throat and bows his head, a show that he was not going to fight back. Erwin hands Levi his sword back and the smaller man refuses to touch it until the prince faces the crowd again. 

''Rivaille will not strike me, will not intend to kill me. To us, he can be trusted. The king was not poisoned, it was an herb powerful enough to knock him out. Rivaille had shot me, yes, but it was not a lethal spot to shoot.'' the prince taps Levi's shoulder and he lifts his head, finding the prince coming to his knees in front of him and handing his blade back. 

''What are you doing?'' Levi hisses. ''You can't kneel!''

''I'm showing them my trust to you.''

''Get up!''

The prince refuses and Levi stands, dropping the sword and pulling the other man to his feet angrily. The prince turns back to the others around them and they seem to believe him. The royal parents speak in place as the prince hands Levi his things back to him, following him towards those closest to them once again. 

He clips his chest plate back on and sits between them, the prince residing behind him. 

''Stupid fucking way to show them you trust Levi.'' Mike states. 

''He told me that too.'' Erwin promises. 

''How many more of Arvish's men will come?'' Moblit asks. 

''At least another fleet worth of men.'' Levi responds. ''Not counting the amount more of pirates and criminals that might be left over in his regime.''

'' _Shit_...'' he hears Hanji. ''We've got... Not that many, I can tell you that. Most are dead in the fields.''

''But we stayed to our orders and kept them from getting past that, or anywhere near the city.'' Farlan chimes in. 

''Doesn't change the fact that this could be the one that kills us. All of us.'' 

'' _Lighten up, Hanji_.'' Moblit comments. ''Not that many have died.''

''Enough have that its more in Arvish's favor than it is this army of people remaining. We don't know where Arvish will be coming from, or if he's run back to his manor in his city.''

''Word was taken to military camps for back-up, but those may not arrive until long after Arvish arrives.'' Mike states. 

''Fantastic.'' the prince sighs heavily. ''We've enough to stave them off for longer. If he decides to show his face.''

''He will.'' Levi promises. ''Arvish has come this far. This won't be the end of it.''

''Do you want a head count of those that remain or would you rather not worry about that until the time comes?'' Mike asks him. 

''...no, lets get a head count. It'll help to know where to actually place them.''

They're down by more than half, but so is Arvish. It levels the playing field, volunteers from within Vastrom coming to the aid as well. The bodies of the fallen are taken for identifying before being dragged to the carts, wheeled away. Only some are collected before a scout comes to report that Arvish's men were spotted circling on the outskirts of Vastrom. Some men from the military camps arrive along with the guard of Uczyć Się. There is a watch set up for the entirety of the night, the royals sleeping among the military as regular people within. 

Levi is watching from the high tower over the camps and towards the horizon. The forest line is unmoving, giving way to nothing that may be prowling within its depths. His eyes turn instead to the bodies scattered across the fields, the many that gave their lives in the name of Vastrom and of Meidän. 

''Rivaille?'' Levi peers over the side of the tower towards Farlan. The other motions to the fires spread around the field. ''There's food.''

''I'm fine.''

''No. Come down and eat. I won't ask you again.''

Levi comes as he's asked and follows his friend back towards the small fire where he's given food and drink and his own bedroll. Another takes his place in the tower while they sit in silence to eat. Only the crackling of fires can be heard, everyone else is either asleep or too exhausted to do anything more. Many were in mourning of their fallen friends as well and Levi hoped Arvish wasn't smart enough to strike during night time.

The prince has fallen to sleep in front of him, along with Mike. The two lean on each other, still in their armor, slumped together in front of the fire. Moblit is being fed tiredly by an equally exhausted Hanji while they both stare into the fire together. 

'' _Smetti di provare a darmi da mangiare le ossa_.'' he comments about the bones and Hanji tosses them into the fire before lifting the water to his mouth. Moblit takes a gentle sip before they wipe his mouth and take their own swig. 

Levi finds his head falling slowly, his body beckoning him to sleep while he keeps snapping it back up. He needs to stay awake, refuses to sleep just yet. Farlan nudges him and motions to the ground. 

''Rest if you need to.'' his friend tells him. 

''I'm fine.'' Levi responds. 

''Why don't you just listen to me and lay down? We've got an army of men watching the trees. Go to sleep.''

His friend pushes him to lay down and Levi kicks him gently before wriggling until he's comfy enough on his side. It isn't very long before he's having the dream of Znudzony and the Daoine Crann doing the ritual once again, swaying from side to side as the nature around them begins to glow.

He sees it three different times, it continue's replaying in his mind until it speeds up. He's stuck in the cocoon, he's unable to move and the chanting gets louder. It gets faster until its only the blink of an eye before the ritual finishes and all at once the entirety of Daoine Crann and its leader turn, their eyes alight and boring into him. He's suddenly dragged towards them, closer to the fire where he thrashes and fights before vanishing into its dark hole. 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Farlan awakes to the battle horn being blown, an alarm for all those around. He opens his eyes before bounding up, finding the others were all at different stages of combat. He grabs his blade before finding Levi still on the ground, unmoving. 

''Rivaille!'' he screams. He begins shaking him, dragging him, anything to wake him up. Nothing works, and he worries momentarily if the other has died before he notices his eyes roll behind their lids. Farlan shakes him further, screaming in his face as the battle around rages on. 

Levi wakes with a start, instead on the glowing ground. His heart races, assuming he'd woken to be surrounded by his friends still but he finds in place a vast and peaceful field. The field is walked by glowing figures of the soldiers that had passed while serving his word, wandering mainly, unspeaking. His chest heaves up and down as his eyes roam over the nature around him. The Daoine Crann haven't followed him to this realm, wherever he is, his dream. 

He rolls to stand and finds his weapons gone, his armor as well. He stands in loose clothing, the only firm body on the fields. Levi takes a step forward, finding the ground beneath him glowing before stepping in separate directions. He almost wants to laugh at it, at how the ground follows his motions, his movements. Levi keeps going, starts to smile, knows he's in a dream and its _peaceful_.

Farlan ignores the battle raging on, the yells, the screaming. Arvish's soldiers have come full force and pushed their own armies back closer to Vatrom. Levi still refuses to wake. 

Levi doesn't understand why, but he's being dragged again. There's a moment of terror but he finds himself beside a flowing river, the fish within shining with gorgeous colors. He dips his hand in it but it feels only as a mist, nothing more. He swishes it around, a fish stops to to look before swimming away. He stands again, content in this dream and this land, ignoring what reality might lay ahead for a while. 

That's when he sees her. His mother with an expression of pure horror on her face before it softens and she starts walking towards him through the grass. She's younger, she looks overall happy and she wears gorgeously gentle looking clothing. Her face looks fuller, she looks healthier, but he can't rid of the fear in her eyes. Was he the one to scare her? Did he hurt her with his actions in the real world or is this his own mind flashing this image to him?

Its when he notices her translucency does he pause, watching her approach slowly. His mother and the surrounding beings have all died, but he is the only one with such an obvious form and at the same time, an inability to touch the things around him. Levi cannot exist on this plane, such as his mother cannot exist on the living one. 

Levi is in the land of the dead.

His mother approaches, comes close and stares at him. 

''You are not dead...'' she whispers. Levi shakes his head slowly and she lets out a breath of relief. ''Its too early for you yet. There is more for you...''

He takes a step closer and tries touching her. Its a force in front of him when he does, but it is nothing that feels real. Its there, but its weak, its a whisper of a force, just like her hands that come to rest on his cheeks. 

'' _Levi wake up!_ '' Farlan screams. He smacks Levi, pours water on him, anything to try and get the other to open his eyes. 

''Ma...'' Levi tries wrapping his fingers around her wrists but it feels to foreign, too far away. ''I'm so sorry.''

''Don't apologize.'' she tells him. ''You were young when you lost me, mentally. You wanted to hold on to that while I kept living in the past, closing myself into those dreams...''

''I held onto you and hurt you doing so.'' he whispers as his throat burns and chest aches. 

''You were scared, my Levi. You didn't know what else to do. Just a boy when everything happened, and then an aged man when I finally died. I watched you bury me, saw you leave before the king could give his words.''

''I didn't want him to know who I was.''

''I know. I understand.'' he can feel the whispering mist on his cheek move slightly, where he assumes his mother is rubbing her thumb. ''I'm proud of who you are, Levi. Some things you need to watch... You've hurt yourself trying to become someone else, trying to completely disregard where we come from. Change who you are, but don't kill yourself in the process. I'm proud I left that manor when I was so young to be with your father, I'm happy we had you. None of what happened was your fault, or my fault. It all lays on the long dead Lord Ackerman and whatever Kenny is up to now.''

''He isn't dead?''

''The guard wanted him to rot in the dungeons of the snowing mountains.''

''Did Arvish get to him?''

''I don't know, my darling.''

He sees her flicker, the world around him flickers momentarily, showing blackness with outlines of battles and his mother sighs. 

''I have only a short time.''

''Why?'' he asks. ''Why don't we have longer?''

''I need to work sparingly with my words.'' his mother smiles at him, looks over his face. ''You've grown so handsome. But please, darling, calm down, will you? Take a break after this war you've started comes to a rest. Rest with the royals of Meidän, I can tell they like you.''

Levi feels tears roll down his cheeks, across his face, and he sniffles, whispering into her hand. 

''I just want to be able to be held by you.'' he sobs gently. ''To be able to cry to you.''

''I know...'' her own eyes look pained to watch her son cry in front of her. ''There will be a day that you will come back to me, that we will rest together in this glowing land. Zatraceny has no place for you. I won't allow it... I love you, Levi.''

''I love you too, ma. I miss you.''

Her lips regain a proper color and he screws his eyes shut heavily as he feels them rest against his forehead. There's the flicker again, this time making him hear screams and suffering, warring until he opens them again. 

He could break down crying right there at the sight of Isabel, happy. 

''I can't believe you've worked so hard to get vengeance for me.'' she tells him. Levi keeps his arms at his sides, now knowing he wouldn't have any ability to touch her, or hug her, even if he wished so. 

''Of course I did, Isa.'' he responds with a strained voice. ''Of course I did...''

''Became the big traveler I thought you would, and earned some cool title. I'm jealous.''

''You should be.''

Isabel laughs and he could melt into the sound of it. 

''Hey Levi?''

He raises his brows to her sadly.

''Arvish is to the West of Vastrom with your uncle. Your uncle can barely fight and isn't worth much, he's really been tortured since trying to kill the royals. Farlan felt that he lost you when you went rushing of for vengeance, and Hanji and Moblit love you like I do. The royals trust their lives with you and the prince is hoping you will serve by his side until both of your deaths, and I love you. A lot. But do as your mom said, and calm the hell down. The amount of power you have is amazing, but find some other way to fuel it, something calmer that you can find deep inside yourself at any given time. Train with it.''

''You're making me leave too, aren't you?''

''I am.'' she nods. ''Because your friend Mike is close to dying on the battlefield, the prince is using what's left of his strength to fight. Moblit has nearly lost Hanji and Hanji has been knocked unconscious, the royals are the only ones properly left and fighting. Farlan is screaming at you to wake up. You're going to wake up with a sore jaw.''

''Want me to relay any message to him?''

''Tell him I love him. And sometimes the Gods listen long enough to pass his message on to me. Goodbye, Levi. See you in a couple decades.''

Levi reaches out to her and feels his feet get yanked out from under him again. 

Farlan smacks him hard and Levi wakes with a startle, tears streaming down his face. The blond hesitates before screaming further at him. 

''What the fuck, Levi!?'' he shakes him. ''I thought you fucking died! While the war has started again!''

Levi grips his wrists, still much a mess and grinds his feet into the dirt to stand. His startled grey eyes move over the battlefield, pinpointing where each person was at before he pulls Farlan's hands off. 

''Arvish is- Arvish is to the West. I'm going to go get him. Re-route the royals to Moblit and Hanji, have the men battle off from Mike, and get the prince closer to the captain.''

''You're going after Arvish on what word?''

''Isabel's.'' Farlan questions if Levi's lost it but the other wipes his eyes quickly and grabs his weapons. ''I'll be dragging Arvish back by his hair. Keep them alive, and stay alive, for me.''

''You stay alive too, Levi. I'll be real fucking angry if you don't.''

Levi starts jogging away and Farlan turns back to the battle behind him. 

-

He knows he doesn't need to watch Farlan, his friend can handle himself wonderfully when the time comes. He only hopes that the time he spent in whatever realm that was didn't take too much time away from his chances. She said the West, and Levi's at the point of hoping he's going the right direction. The armies have come from one direction, striking the main camps and trying again for the heart of Meidän. Arvish wouldn't have his safety caravan drive directly through, he'd go in through the back way. 

He's proud of Isabel when he comes around and finds the horses and men moving over the bloodied battlefield towards the palace. Arvish is determined, he'll give him that. Levi counts twenty odd men he could take easily, not including Arvish and the hooded body on the back of one soldier's horse that he assumes is his uncle. 

Not the best way to gather relatives together, but Levi wasn't here for bonding.

He hits at the back, smashing a board of wood over one guard's head. The other reach for their weapons but don't react in time, or at least don't get the chance to hit him with their blades. All lay dead or critically injured around him. His grey eyes lift to the final two men and Arvish stares in fear, suddenly snapping the reigns on his horse and riding away. 

Simple. 

Levi would get him later. 

He looks now instead to the other man who's made no effort to look at him. He hopes the old man isn't planning an attack; Levi's always feared him, and he might even feel pitiful towards the other man in defeating him. 

The younger man comes around the side of the horse and grabs the back of the other's cloak, pulling it, and him, off the saddle. He smacks the back of the horse and it stampedes off, Levi coming to stand over the older man. 

He looks like he's been burnt alive. His skin is mangled, charred, and he's struggling to breathe. The older man won't even open his eyes to look up at him. His eyelashes are missing, so is one eyebrow, and his hand is mangled into more of a stump rather than a moving limb. Levi steps back from the absolute smell of the other man. Facial hair does manage to grow through certain spots, patches of dark hair fading to white can be seen. Though it doesn't grow properly from his burned scalp, the other man manages to grow something resembling hair from his head, where it comes down as a stringy mess over his shoulder. 

Kenny finally opens his eyes, staring up at the other man, and _smiles_. 

''Yer looking old, Levi.'' he comments. His voice is even more gravelly than Levi had last heard it.

''You look like death spit you out.'' he responds. The other creates an awful noise from somewhere in his lungs that crawls out his mouth in the form of spit, something close to a laugh. ''Sound like it too.''

''Life hasn't been very gracious to me.''

''Since you tried killing the royals? Surprising.''

''Don't be snarky-''

''You're half dead lying on the ground, Kenny. You can't be asking me for things or telling me what to do. I'm glad you look like you're rotting. You deserve it for all you put my mother and I through.''

Kenny's eyes widen just enough to create a mask that looks surprised.

''What happened with your mother?''

''Didn't you know?'' the other shakes his head. ''Guards stormed the lodge and the farm, practically tormented my mother to the brink of insanity just to get some information out of her until the royal family found out about it and ordered our guards back. I was twelve, Kenny, _twelve_ when I watched my mother break down screaming by the fault of the guard and the orders of the king's right hand man. Twelve when I had to try get her to eat, to drink. Twelve when I began bathing her, keeping her alive and running an entire farm on my own, by myself, because some weak man with the same name as us wanted to appease his father by killing the royals and in the end, putting him in line for the throne. Only because that man's same father rumored that the royals might have trusted the Ackerman's enough to put them down as the next in line for throne aside from the prince of Meidän. But he was wrong, and that same weak man was bested by a fourteen-year-old boy with an old sword.''

Kenny shuts his eyes and makes a long grunting noise from the back of his throat.

''I just wanna know, Kenny. One thing before I let you rot here.''

''Spit it out, boy, you might run out of time before you get to ask me your question.'' 

He crouches beside him, looking over the older man's clothing and his loose boots. 

''How did he win against you?'' he asks. ''A trained assassin sent to kill the royals of Meidän, how did he fail to a boy?''

Kenny is silent and Levi believes he's died before the other begins coughing, wheezing his lungs back to life before his eyes peer up at the younger man. 

''I don't know.'' Kenny responds. 

''Cow shit.''

''I don't. Maybe he surprised me, caught me off guard.''

''Think it over.''

Kenny groans, rolling his head to the side before smacking his lips and sighing. 

''There was a lot of power in his eyes. A lot of strength. Kid had the eyes of an old man, and it took me by surprise. He knew I wasn't watching his actions. He knew I was watching his face, searching for something. It was over and before I knew it, the kid was barking orders and his parents were crowding around him.''

''How'd you get between the gap of the wall and into the castle window?''

''You said only one question.''

''Which was my own. This is for another person.''

Kenny rolls his head back to Levi and lifts his shaky hand. 

''I jumped.'' the other splits a grin before his head rolls fully to the side and his arm falls back to the ground. A bug lands on his eyeball and crawls across it, enough evidence that the other man was very very dead, and still very much an asshole, even to the very end.

-

They've been pushed back again by another wave of soldiers, and Erwin believes for a second that this will be the end. Its momentary loss of hope before he's summoning all the strength he has to fight them off. Many more bodies litter the ground, but his eyes skim over them to see mainly that it is their own men, accompanying them the friends he'd had only in a short amount of time. He could see Mike on the ground beyond, bleeding from his stomach while Moblit fought with all the strength a single man could muster. 

Erwin could not see the others, nor his parents, nor the duchess. Only a wall of blood, of rage and the smell of death all around. The rumbling beneath his feet is nothing to his mind before it starts to become heavier, louder, stronger. Erwin staves off one man before sinking his blade into his stomach and lifting his eyes towards the location of the noise. 

Its coming from the forest.

The Daoine Crann erupt from the trees with as many different times of animals with them as one could believe lived in such a climate. The prince ducks when flocks of birds begins attacking and he swings at his enemy's legs, still not having seen Árnyék. 

When he stands again, the Daoine Crann have lodged themselves into the battle, fighting Arvish's men. The golden armor and known pirates clothes go tumbling to the ground, the remainder of the military yelling in victory. The Daoine Crann move instantly to the bodies of the fallen and begin working over them, aiding in the healing process that was to come. Erwin stops to capture his breath, looking over the field and spotting Znudzony, the known Daoine Crann leader. The man is a towering giant over the men, still batting Arvish's soldiers like they were flies and its enough to make some of the men smile and laugh, though Erwin can't imagine the pain that the opposing side was feeling to be hit by such a large club. 

He approaches Znudzony and the larger man peers down at him. 

''I, as prince of Meidän, thank you-'' he is suddenly scooped into the other's arms and the far larger individual cries over him. 

''I been told you were dead!'' he sobs. ''Along with your father!''

''No my-'' he struggles against the other's grip. ''I am very much alive, and I believe my father is as well, if not injured after this battle.''

''Znudzony, put my son back down on his feet!''

The towering man lowers Erwin to his feet before rushing through the crowd to bow to the queen and the king. The prince watches momentarily before zoning in on Mike. Mike is holding his stomach as multiple of the Daoine Crann surround him and Farlan works on both him and Hanji. 

''Have me do something to help you, doctor.'' Erwin states quickly. The other lifts his eyes to him before prying his hands from Mike, having the Daoine Crann take over. 

''I need you to do something to calm the men around us.'' Farlan explains. ''Your father's lungs are not strong enough for him to make a large speech, and your mother is busy aiding with sewing the soldiers back up. Make a speech, talk them through it, anything, your highness.''

Erwin stands and sees the rolling hill above the lands covered in the dead from the battle. He looks to Mike, finds his green eyes watching him and the other smiles. 

''Go make a speech.'' he tells him. ''I'll be listening.''

The prince stands slowly and looks to Moblit. He's talking to Hanji closely, making jokes and forcing them to smile though they were evidently in pain from their own injuries. The rest of the field had fallen into a state of exhaustion, though their victory was obvious. Erwin found his father working on exercising his lungs as Znudzony sits beside him and the rest of the soldiers work on resting for the time being. 

''Is it the time for a speech?'' he asks. 

''It'll keep them going.'' Mike responds. He lowers himself back onto the ground beside his close friend and instead takes his bloodied hands within his own. His green eyes send questioning stares as the blond begins to work on his stomach himself. 

''I shall wait until after.'' he informs him. 


	25. Chapter 25

The prince has saved who he can thanks to his classes taught by the all respected doctor of Uczyć Się, keeping them from untimely deaths. He waits until the sun has come up properly over the land, which shines light on the death around them. It is obvious, it is painful, but they have won. They have kept their city and the royal bloodline going, even if Arvish and Árnyék are not here.

''Where _is_ Levi?'' Erwin asks Farlan. The other is drinking water slowly after his long day, his hands drying with blood. 

''Said he was going to go running after Arvish. Told me he knew where he was.''

''Where did he get the location of him?''

''Our dead friend Isabel.'' 

Erwin's eyes meet Farlan's face and the other man looks up. 

''I don't know either, your highness. But he's been having dreams of some glowing land since he came from the Daoine Crann camps.''

''They must have done some sort of ritual.''

''Levi's rather blind to those sorts of things, so I wouldn't be shocked if they did and he didn't properly notice.''

Erwin smiles.

''They had done the same for my father when he was young.''

''Did they?''

He nods towards the other man, settling down on the grass. His eyes roam over the many of the dead but the equal part alive that still struggle to leave from the fields to head back inside to Vastrom, even if it meant their homes and their beds. 

''He'd lost many of his family leading up to the Civil War, even more of his close friends during those couple years it raged on for. The Daoine Crann gave a formal ceremony to him to try and bring him closer to his family.'' the prince watches as soldiers hug and rest together. ''But it was always just a fairy tale he told me to have me fall asleep. I'd never taken it seriously until you mentioned Levi and his own glowing land.''

Farlan is silent beside him. 

''Do you think Levi's lost his sanity?'' Erwin asks

''...I would say that he isn't far from doing so yet. But Árnyék, I think, was a product of some loss of sanity. Something he didn't know was deep inside of him.''

''I want him to keep that power, of course, but I want him to use it some other way.''

''I do too. Hopefully in a way that he doesn't get himself horribly injured and add a collection of new scars every time I see him.''

The prince stands and crosses the grass. Eyes follow him, many of the men are watching him and accompanying those stares are his friends, his parents. He steps up on one of the rocks, watches as the fields of men turn their heads to him, and he runs his eyes over them, studying them before he begins to speak. 

''You all came to fight. Came to fight an enemy you hadn't known existed because he threatened your lands. He threatened your families and your homes. Your security and your lives. Some of you came from very far to fight, from Vindruer, from Uczyć Się, others come from Dlouho and villages beyond. You flocked to Vastrom, in a time believing that we were lost, that the monarchy was going to be no more. You came with your weapons, with trainings and without, to fight for Meidän and its security. You came in a time of high doubt with a goal in mind: to fight.'' he lifts his chin higher and begins pacing carefully back and forth. ''You came without knowing who the enemy was, without any idea what you would be facing because you knew what was going to be on the line. The man who started this, Arvish, we do not have him. But the man you believed to have betrayed this kingdom is the man who currently chases after Arvish, on his own accord, alone. Arvish will soon know what it is like to be in Vastrom, because he will be sent to the court and the dungeons before he has a chance to speak for himself!'' the men yell and hoot. ''All of you, today, will be marked down in history as saviors. I wish that your Gods, any God you pray to, or respect, or listens to you during your wishes, sees you now on this day. I know that our men in arms that have fallen see us now and feel strength in our achievements. Many of you would only have been called 'simple folk', but today, today you are warriors! Knights and respected folk.

I understand and see that many friends have been lost. That much has been given towards the safety and security of Vastrom and Meidän, but these efforts will not go unseen. Or un-gifted. My heart and my pride lies with all of you today, standing and injured. We, many towards all of us, are family today. We, together, are one. I am honored out have fought by your sides, and though many of our strengths have been lost, the power from today never shall be!''

Erwin has never heard such a mass amount of noise as he did once he finishes his speech. His arm holds his sword high above his head, and the weapons of the others travel into the air as one. The blond sets his jaw and looks towards his friend, where he finds Mike grinning. 

When he comes to his side, his friend grips his hand strongly. 

''You did wonderfully for a first time speech.'' Mike tells him.

''For a first time speech?'' he asks. The other wavers his head. 

''Could have been better.''

The blond smiles. 

''You didn't have to mention not having Arvish, though.'' 

''I was being honest with the men.'' he sits beside him. ''And about Levi.''

''He pursues Arvish even still?'' the rest come to his side, the doctor cleaning off his hands. 

''He won't stop until he has him. Dead or alive.'' Farlan says. 

Mike winces as he moves his body, looking up at the rest. 

''What will he do when he finally does get his revenge?'' he asks.

Farlan shrugs his shoulders. 

''I'm assuming he might break or crumble.'' Farlan tells him. 

-

Levi kicks the door of the manor dow and smacks the servant out of his way. 

''Get the daughter and get out of here.'' He tells them.

The servant abandons their life and runs into the depths of the manor as Levi lifts his eyes and searches the main hall for signs of Arvish. He steps forth carefully, head moving as his eyes skitter over certain objects. Its quiet again, Levi notices. But all of Arvish's guard are gone. They died in the battle and his armies are dead. The servants ave run at the sight of the Árnyék on the property. He has scared everyone else from the premises, but knows that Arvish will have nowhere else to run, even if the manor is his most obvious position. 

Levi lays his hand over the hilt of his sword as he checks every corner, every groove in the home. He runs into the servant from before who guides a bleeding and sickly looking young woman from the manor, which he assumes is the daughter She'll be old enough to get her revenge if she wants to. 

Árnyék lifts his eyes and he checks everywhere in the manor before realizing he is utterly alone. He moves on to the kitchens, the gardens, the courtyard and moves instead towards the city. Everything is silent fromthe civilians as he walks through, death flowing off of him and his grey eyes striking fear into anyone's heart that moves. 

''Where is he?'' he asks and faces them. One raises his hand but the rest smack his arm down.''There is no point in fighting it, or trying to hide it. Arvish has lost. I search only now for his head.''

''The stables.'' they say. Levi thanks them, passes them a quantity of gold before heading to the stables and the barn. 

He slips inside as the farmers wait outside, watching with a level of terror in their hearts. Its silent as Árnyék searches within, the people on the outskirts hearing some rumbles before the door of the barn pries open and Árynék drags Arvish out by his hair, just as he'd promised. He looks up at the men surrounding him and his eyes fall to one of the horses. 

He grabs rope and ties it around Arvish's throat, tying the back to the saddle. He has the other man's wrists tied up before he begins to drag him to Vastrom, whether he would like it or not. Arvish coughs and begs as they start out on the road, Levi not caring who saw or who took notice. 

''Rivaille!'' the other shouts. ''Let me go at once!''

His response of silence is more deadly than any remark he could have made. He trots along with his horse, forcing Arvish to match his pace before deciding to have a bit of a race. Arvish is found face down when Levi does stop, only to have the horse drink and a rest for himself. He grabs the man by the greying hair and forces him on his feet once more. 

''Stand.'' he orders. Arvish spits in his face but Levi doesn't lash out. He shoves him back over instead and sits with the horse in the sunlight before continuing their ride to Vastrom. The man tied to the back struggles to keep up without any water, stumbling over his own feet and panting. Levi eats on the back of the horse and tosses some of his food back to the other man, but jerks him along before he can pick any of it up. 

Árnyék rides through the fields of death when he gets back to Vastrom. An impressive clean up of the bodies has been completed in the short amount of time he was gone, the three days it took back and forth from Arvish City. The ground is still dried with blood, and there's a decent amount of crows everywhere, but he is still impressed no matter. 

The gates are opened wide and Rivaille drags his prisoner in after himself, leading him up directly to the mid gates where Arvish hatches an escape plan. He punches him and drags him by the collar of his short to the palace where he dumps the man on the steps and crouches beside him. 

''Open your eyes, Arvish.'' he tells him. ''You're at the palace you were dreaming about.''

The other man slowly pries his eyes open and looks up. Up towards the slightly clouded sky and the vast palace walls, its drawbridge down and inviting. It looked welcoming, open, until Arvish turned his head to the people of Vastrom that waited to stone him if they were so allowed. 

''Not as inviting than you thought it would be?'' he asks. Levi looks over his shoulder before glancing back to the now weak man before him. ''Do you know what happened in Wysoki, Arvish?'' 

The other man barely shakes his head to give Levi an answer. 

''I gave the people of Wysoki a way in, where they destroyed the manor and murdered the aristocrat because he refused to give them clean water. Refused to help his own people. But you, Arvish, if I threw you to that crowd you'd be skeleton in minutes.'' he stands as the doors open and the royals step out, the king and the queen sending looks towards the man lying on his steps. 

''Árnyék, you have brought him.'' the king states. Levi bows and Arvish drops his head back to look at them. 

''I did. Just as he'd ordered me to do.'' Levi steps back as the royals approach and the other man tries slithering down the stairs. The King and the Queen stand over him, looming towers of blond hair and demanding blue eyes. 

''And just as we had asked, you brought him alive.'' the king steps over him, nudging the other man's hands from gripping his pant leg.

''I was just explaining what would happen if I handed him over to the people of Vastrom.'' Levi continues. 

''Oh, that'd be hideous.'' the king states, looking up and smiling at the other man. ''And what a mess... No, I don't think we'd need more death in such a short amount of time. Though yours, Arvish, would be appreciated and celebrated for years to come.''

''I would have your deaths celebrated too when I became king...'' Arvish grounds out. The prince and their closest allies accompany them on the steps leading towards the palace. Arvish's eyes land on him and he coughs, laughing. ''You fucked me over. Do you even have a good reason why, Rivaille?''

Levi comes down to kneel over him, tilting his head. 

''When I brought you that prisoner so many years ago, I did it for some quick gold. Then, I found out what he did to your daughter and thought I did good. I went on by your orders to get training and one of the bandits that escaped the tower came with me. He followed me, followed me all the way to the camp where we made a deal. He trained with me, became my closest friend, I thought of him as as brother before his identity was revealed. She became my sister. A family member I wished I'd had. I come from the Ackermans, a deadly family for all the wrong reasons. I thought I'd separate myself, and she helped me do that. She cut the brand from the back of her neck and became a respected name within Kasvu and Uczyć Się.''

''Then you had her murdered.'' Farlan finishes. ''Killed her because you were afraid one title would come for you. You didn't understand or see who stood under your command. A vengeful man from a vengeful family, a man with so much power he'd be able to take city capital's single handedly. He killed your camps, murdered your mercenaries, freed your hostages and began tracing the bounty letters back. Back... Back... Back. All the way until he threatened Nauzać, pirating murderer of Morze, and gets the information he wants from him. All he needs to know is told. Arvish is his suspect. He goes back, serves under you all the while he and his brother want nothing more than to break your neck, but he knows that after its all over, it would be far more satisfying. He acts as if he works for you.''

''When really he's relaying all the information to the royals, the same ones he'd saved the son of years before hand.'' Levi reclaims the story. ''Árnyék really belongs to the regality of Vastrom, the same ones you were plotting the deaths of. He does as he's asked, follows through with commands from both sides and earns the trust of both, only to betray one in the end... Which is you. He pretends the poison the high king when really he's only giving the man some strong alcohol mixed with herbs, and he does actually shoot the prince but you know how good of a shot he is. He hits a non lethal spot and runs back to you, pretending as if the job was done while his brother, the doctor, classifies the prince as dead. The entire palace and its royal family acts in mourning while the rest of the city is lied to when really, the duchess of Vindruer is getting her men together to help fight the coming war.''

''Everyone knows that Arvish will soon attack,'' Farlan takes slow steps towards the man on the ground, keeping himself from killing him where he lies on the steps. ''The militaries are situated under the grass and dirt, watching the outskirts. Scouts are positioned to wait for Arvish and his militaries to show his face. The baron, the guard, and the willing to fight people of the Dlouho fields wait as well for the command. And you show your face, start a war. The shortest war in Meidän history. Because the man you believed was your right hand man, the strongest warrior ever seen in the eyes of his Lordship Arvish, had lied to you. Had handed of your plans and knew what was happening. Knew how it was going to go.'' The other crouches on Arvish's other side and glares at him. ''He gets his brother, his closest friends, like Øjne and Berner, and the royal family on board, and he fights. He fights alongside them, united with them, with the different militaries and soldiers willing to give their lives as you ran off to _hide_. Árnyék and his friends, they battle with the militaries and keep Arvish from claiming Vastrom, from taking the throne and the crown because of a single reason in the very beginning. You killed the girl he considered as a sister.''

Levi smacks the side of Arvish's face lightly and has the man looking back at him in return. 

''You did teach me things.'' he tells him. ''But you also brought out the monster inside of me. The known Ackerman creature. The thing I tried suppressing for so long. You started something, but you will not be the one to end it. You stand in the middle of a kingdom of families, trained an untrained, who would want nothing more than your head on a stick, and I can assure you, everyone else you see will be agreeing.''

''Consider yourself lucky,'' Farlan states. ''We won't be the ones that kill you. An executioner will, the courts will prosecute you. But it doesn't keep us from entertaining ourselves with you until your hearing. Which will no doubt be quick, obvious, and you won't be around in this world for very long.''

Arvish squirms, begins to try and get away. The two stand as he does and lets him charge the prince, from which the young man solidifies his fist with the other's jaw and allows him to tumble back down the steps. They watch him roll to the ground and do nothing as the guards pick him up.

''We'll see you sometime tonight,'' Levi promises. The man is dragged away in fear and horror towards the roaring crowd before Levi meets eyes with Farlan. The other man is smiling before he looks to his friend. ''Unless you have plans tonight.''

''Dinner with the royals.''

''Oh, nothing special then.'' Farlan shoves him lightly and Levi grins before they both look up at the royal family. The crowns were back in their places, and all three were looking very much alive. They beckon the rest back into the palace, from which Hanji hooks their arms over Farlan and Levi's shoulder, Moblit doing the same to Levi while Mike listens to Hanji explain some thing over to him. 

For the first time in a very long time, Levi does not feel roaring rage. Its still there, along with the great sadness, but neither feeling is as strong. But he does feel a twinge of emptiness with it. He bathes himself of blood, sweat, grime and overall filth, questioning what should be done with his long hair. Its become matted and is difficult to get the clumps of dry blood out of. He cuts it, quite a lot of it in the royal wash room in front of the mirror. Inches have been cut off, leaving it to rest just above his shoulders from where it had hung from the center of his back. He washes it, slips his fingers through and scrubs at his body. He has earned himself a collection of scars over the years, but each time he looks at his body as he bathes Levi feels like he needs to keep scrubbing, feels like the blood of Isabel is still on him, the blood of his allies along with the blood of the many he killed. 

Though the Daoine Crann gave him time to speak with those that had passed, Levi had some wounds closed, but not all of them. No, there was still a great deal that had to heal, to be worked through. Torturing Arvish and watching execution might not fulfill anything. The execution might be something, but he believed Farlan was far more deserving of torturing the man than he was. 

Levi _did_ wish he could talk with his mother further, sit with her beside that flowing creek with Isabel between them, but it could not be. Not for many years. He had much to fix before any God would allow him to die. But with the vanquishing of his vengeance, though he still yearned to rip Arvish to shreds, was not as strong. In its place, a position beside the prince was open. The prince was not vocal about it, but it was evident. Mike was the best choice as the commander of the militaries, and could not travel with the prince at all gatherings and formal communions. Any diplomatic trips would be heavily guarded as well. Nauzać had now lost his hard-earned title and respect, which opened another position that the large man seemed very intent for. 

Mike was strong, Levi knew. Stronger than him in certain characteristics. They were both strong soldiers, but Levi would be more than pleased to take the land he travelled by the prince's side as Mike took to the seas. 

Moblit and Hanji, they would no doubt go back to their home by the lake in Vindruer. He would have to visit, whether during royal trips or simply because he missed them. He knew exactly where they were, now, where he'd be able to find them. Saw Vindruer in its glory of peace and fighting, and knew he wanted to go back again. 

Besides, he wouldn't want to face those disappointed looks ever again. The lenses Han had worn when he arrived had only magnified the break in their eyes when he showed himself to them. It had hurt him, but not as much as it had Moblit as he witnessed the change in Hanji's expression. The two obviously did not plan to only be the bickering couple for long, and Levi would want to be there if any more were to happen. Vindruer looked like a wonderful place for a wedding anyways.

Hanji would no doubt want to get back to working as Moblit beckoned them to rest, though perhaps that would change with the tides of life. They seemed calmer, just enough, but Moblit did still seem nervous with the other's actions. He loved them, but Hanji was eccentric about many things, and that came to battle as well. They'd nearly lost their life, Moblit informed him that he'd counted at least seven times, and received a rich scolding and a smothering kiss. Both were in grave need of a break, and the duchess needed time to relax so she could form her apology and explanation to the rest of Vindruer.

He didn't know what the royals would do from here on. Attend the convictions of Nauzać and Arvish, appoint a new head to Arvish city and probably have it renamed. Levi couldn't blame them, he'd do the same if he was in their place. 

But he did know that the prince would be resting. Levi may have not killed him that arrow, but the amount of work and pulling he did to the wound put his life in more risk than before. Farlan wasn't pleased about it, even if the prince tried charming his way out of being scolded by mostly everyone around him. But there was more respect given towards him now, more honor now that he had served and put his life on the line several times while leading up and during the battle of Arvish's men. 

Resting and adjusting. He knew that the prince wanted to continue with classes at Kasvu, but his classes would be brought to him in the many forms of books. His trainings would be changed when his side had healed properly, and his parents would share more of their knowledge of ruling the kingdom. He'd have to go to more engagements, find a wife, along the line somewhere pop out an heir and a couple spare.  The prince seemed to already be thinking about all of this. 

Levi was sure that the Daoine Crann would be keeping to themselves until another fight broke out, or Znudzony wanted to to stick his nose in. 

Baron Ingyenes Létzetik was back at his manor in Dlouho with his children, healing from an injury to his ankle. It was becoming infected when he had left Vastrom, though he hadn't worried on it and simply waved and smiled to the last Ackerman before riding home. Though Levi acted like he hated the man, he hoped that it wasn't a goodbye. 

Farlan would no doubt be wanting to head back home to Uczyć Się, if a position did not suddenly open at the palace. Farlan was exhausted, hadn't spoken much but something between them had clicked back into place after Levi dragged Arvish back to Vastrom. He'd finished bathing and walked to the dining hall with his cut hair, sitting directly beside Farlan. His friend had smiled, had laughed with him, but there was still a glimmer in his eyes like Levi still had the hole in his heart. 

The food was warm, plentiful, and the dining room was still filled with gentle laughter and music. They didn't celebrate much in particular, though the streets outside were flooded with celebrations of Vastrom still staying as Vastrom. Within the palace, they celebrated only that each of them still had their lives. An involuntary moment of silence had been taken for the dead during the meal, and each person thought of someone in particular. 

Levi knew he shared the same face with Farlan. Neither of them could deny it. 

He melts over chocolate cakes and watches Farlan practically drool over them. His eyes keep moving between the prince and his friend, checking them both. Farlan smiles into his goblet before his eyes turn up to the other man, from which he glances away under his stare. 

''Farlan,'' he speaks gently as the other conversations continue, accompanied by the music. Farlan hums and Levi continues. ''I'm sorry.''

''I refuse to forgive you, but I missed you too much to keep letting it rip me up. You brought the man that killed her to me. You kept fighting to get justice for her, kept your promise to me you made so long ago. But I'm glad we're finishing this together. I'm glad you brought him so we could _both_ experience it.''

''I saw her, in some place that glows. Men that died on the battle field, they were there, I saw my mother even. But Isabel spoke quickly ordered me around and I knew she wanted more.''

''Sounds like Isabel...''

''She said she would wait for us.'' Levi swallows thickly. ''Told me to tell you that she loves and misses you-'' his throat cracks pathetically.

Farlan thinks quietly before reaching over and placing his hand on Levi's, gripping it. They listen to the chatter around them, bask in the palace and listen to the king's stories, which he mainly tells to embarrass his son. The guests laugh softly, their voices buzz. He feels alright there, secured by his brother's hand. Levi takes in a very deep breath, and begins to relax. 


End file.
